Affaires de Coeur
by noscruples
Summary: AU - Jason broke up with Liz because he didn't think she could handle the lifestyle. He realizes he made a mistake but Liz is too mad to admit her feelings. Along comes Johnny who is more than willing to date Liz. Will that be the end of Liason? This is a triangle.
1. Chapter 1 - Love Hurts

_**Affaires de Coeur**_

AU - A/N – This is a triangle. I got a few requests for Johnny/Liz love, but I decided to throw Jason into the mix. So, it's going to be hot, angsty, with a lot of action.

Character Background:

Liz – No kids. She's an OR nurse and she's feisty. Having your heart broken will do that to you.

Jason – Mob enforcer – basically the original background.

Abby – Still stripped in the past but turned her life around and became a pediatric nurse assistant. She works at GH. She's conniving.

Johnny – Still same background. Anthony is alive as well as Claudia.

Jason is dating Abby. They aren't serious though. Liz and Jason started a relationship at one point, but Jason ended it because he didn't think she could handle his lifestyle.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Love Hurts

Jason watched Liz walk out of Kelly's. Every time he saw her he felt guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt her at all. He told her he was breaking up with her because of his lifestyle, but the bottom line was that he thought she was way out of his league. She deserved better. Liz was really angry at Jason because she was crazy about him and she felt discarded.

Abby was another story. She had a troubled past. She was feisty and had lived a hard life. She made changes and went back to school, but Jason knew she could handle what he did for a living, and she didn't seem to care. So, he felt that it was a better fit. They had been dating a few weeks. The problem was that he couldn't stop wanting Liz. They had this connection he couldn't explain or disconnect from.

* * *

It was beautiful outside and Liz had the day off. She drove out to this small lake on the outskirts of town. She thought she'd take a swim and do some sketching. She just needed to clear her head.

Liz parked her car and got out. No one else seemed to be around, so she took off her top and shorts and laid a blanket out on the grass. She had this cute little bikini on that really flattered her figure. She rubbed some suntan lotion on and lay back on the blanket taking in the sun's rays. She fell asleep for about a ½ hour and then decided to get in the lake. She walked up and stuck her toe in. It was a little cold, but it felt really good. She waded in and then dove under. She lay on her back and floated around. Suddenly something grabbed her ankle and started pulling on her. Liz barely had time to hold her breath as she was pulled under. She panicked, and was wildly moving around in the water which was causing her to lose her breath.

* * *

Johnny drove up to the lake and saw Liz's car. He was supposed to meet some of his friends but had driven around cause he couldn't find them. He got out of the car and took off his shirt. He looked out at the water and noticed hands shooting up out of the water. He then saw some of his friends swimming around a bend. They looked like they were up to something and they were laughing. He threw his shoes off and jumped into the water. He swam over to where Liz was and pulled her up into his arms. She was gasping for air and choking. He glared at his friend who had just surfaced.

"Are you fucking crazy Joey?" He said walking Liz to the shoreline. "You could have killed her."

His friend swam away to join the others and they disappeared from sight.

Johnny scooped up Liz into his arms and gently laid her down on the blanket. He covered her with the towel she had left as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?"

She couldn't speak but she nodded.

He watched her carefully and reached up to move the hair off of her face. She was beautiful, he thought to himself.

She sat up and wiped her face with the towel.

"Thank you."

He shook his head. "I'm so sorry. They can be assholes."

"It's not your fault."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Maybe, I should go."

He started to get up but Liz stopped him. "Wait, I made some lunch. There is enough for both of us. Would you like to join me as way for me to say thank you?"

Johnny smiled. "On one condition."

"What?"

"What is your name little mermaid?"

She laughed. "Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz if you want."

"Johnny."

"Nice to meet you Johnny," she said standing up. She walked to the car and grabbed a bag.

They ate lunch and chatted. They both had a really nice time. Liz had to go. She taught art classes on the side and needed to get back to her studio.

They went their separate ways but Liz was really hoping they'd run into each other again.

* * *

"Liz, its Lainey."

"Hey Lainey, what's up?"

"Girls night at Jake's tonight?"

Liz smiled. She loved girl's night. "Count me in."

"Meet us there in an hour."

Liz hung up her phone. She ran into her room and looked into her closet. She had brought this cute little top and she paired it with some tight jeans and heels. She jumped into the shower and blew dry her hair. She put on her makeup and clothes and took one last look in the mirror.

"Jason who?" She said smirking.

She heard her buzzer go off. The cab was there to pick her up. She dashed down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She was going to get her drink on.

* * *

Lainey, Liz, Robin, and Kelly sat at the bar doing shots. Coleman loved when they came in. They always had a great vibe and left a big tip.

Kelly went and put a song on the juke box and they all squealed and got up to dance. Coleman laughed as they girls sang out loud and danced with abandon.

He looked up to see Jason and Abby walk in. They sat down in a corner and Coleman brought them their usual. Jason looked up to notice Liz dancing and having fun. His attentiveness didn't escape Abby and she was not happy about it. She knew their history. She and Liz never got along. It had nothing to do with Jason either.

The night went on and the girls were pretty buzzed. They were a little loud but very entertaining.

Johnny walked in and immediately saw Liz dancing. He admired her for a second and then got a beer from Coleman.

"I see you're eyeing one of my girls."

Johnny smiled. "You could say that."

"May I ask which one has piqued your interest?

"Elizabeth."

Coleman raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, she used to date Jason though."

Now it was Johnny's turn to be surprised. He had seen Jason when he came in and he was with another girl.

"Looks like Jason has moved on."

"If you say so."

A slow song came on and the girls booed as they went to sit down. Johnny intercepted Liz before she could sit.

"May I have this dance?"

Liz was very surprised to see him there. "Yes."

The rest of girls giggled and started gossiping.

"Who is that?" Robin said curiously.

No one seemed to know.

"I don't know but she looks happy to see him." Kelly said smirking.

They all laughed and returned to drinking.

Jason knew who he was and he was not in the least bit happy. The Zacchara's had blown into town about a month ago, and they were already causing Sonny trouble.

Abby cleared her throat. "Earth to Jason."

He looked over at her and took a swig of his beer. "Sorry, that guy over there is a rival."

"You sure that's all it is?"

He nodded. "What else would it be?"

"I'm not stupid Jason. I see the way you look at her."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. But, I'm not with her, I'm with you."

He moved over and kissed her.

"Why don't we get out of here?"

She nodded and they got up. Liz didn't even notice they were gone.

She settled into Johnny's arms as they swayed to the music. After a few minutes, she realized it had stopped and pulled back. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Thanks for the dance." He said reaching up and caressing her cheek.

She smiled and walked back to the girls.

Johnny walked back to this beer but before he could get comfortable, his phone rang.

"Got to go Coleman." He said leaving a tip.

After a few minutes Liz looked up but couldn't find him.

"Did your Prince Charming leave?" Lainey said laughing.

Liz giggled. "Apparently, my shoe didn't fit."

Kelly shot her a look. "I don't think he was looking at your shoes."

Everyone started laughing.

"Well girls, it's late and we all have to work in the morning."

They all groaned. "Coleman, call us some cabs." Robin yelled.

"You got it."

"We really need to do this more often." Liz said holding up a shot glass. "To friendship, drinking, and hot men."

They yelled cheers and drank their last shot of the evening. Almost all of them would be hurting in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2 - Twisted

A/N – You guys crack me up. Virgy15…what's good for the goose. I'm sure Liz's picture is in his box of pain right now. Originally, Abby was Sam. But, I figured you'd all burn me at the stake and take away my Liason card. StoneCold7085 – Sorry but I clearly listed the main characters. It's an Alternate Universe. So, you can't expect the characters to act exactly the same. Johnny doesn't even know Jason personally. Also, what is the fun of knowing the end at the start? I clearly state it's a triangle….for now. If you want to read into my character order then do what you must. I guess I'll remember not to try and tease. Thanks for giving it a chance everyone!

Chapter 2 - Twisted

The next day, they all dragged themselves into work.

"Epiphany, not so loud." Robin said holding her head.

"Look, it's not my fault you didn't get enough sleep after your drunken debauchery last night".

Kelly walked up. "Debauchery is way too big of a word for me to process right now."

Epiphany shook her head and walked to the other counter.

Lainey walked up looking worse for wear. "I think I need an aspirin."

All three watched as Liz practically skipped over to them looking like nothing had happened.

"Good morning ladies." She said grabbing a chart and smiling.

They all looked at each other. "What the f…."

Epiphany stopped Kelly. "Really?"

Robin turned her head so she wouldn't laugh. Liz giggled and walked down a hallway.

She ran right into Jason.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Abby forgot her phone."

Liz forced a smile. "Well, see you later."

"Elizabeth, wait."

Liz hated being so close to him.

"What is it?"

"I saw you at Jake's last night."

Now Liz was trying to stop herself from smiling.

"And?"

"I saw you dancing with Johnny Zacchara."

Zacchara, she said to herself. Kind of has a nice to ring to it.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this."

He pulled her into an empty room. And his body was almost leaning up against hers. Jason's head started moving closer and Liz was frozen as she thought he was going to kiss her. Both of their breathing started to quicken as he got closer to her lips. They were snapped out of it when someone laughed loudly outside the door and Jason stepped backwards.

"What is your problem Jason?"

She just wanted out of the room. She couldn't take being alone with him.

"Johnny is in the mob and he's dangerous."

Liz laughed. "This is so rich. So, you don't want me but I'm not supposed to have a life? Meanwhile you parade Abby around like she's the next best thing. Do you not care that it could be dangerous for her? We have been done for over a month now. Your choice."

Jason recoiled as he felt her anger.

"I'm trying to protect you."

Liz threw up her hands. "If you say the word protect to me again… You're not trying to protect me. You are just jealous. You won't even admit to yourself that you still want me."

"Liz, you know we can't be together. It doesn't matter what I feel."

"You know what, just pretend that you don't know me. How's that? Clearly, I'm not good enough for ….."

Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her. She fought him at first but then the kiss deepened. She missed his mouth and tongue so badly. She wrapped her fingers in his hair as he ravaged her lips. In the end, it was everything she could do to pull away from him. But, she pushed him back and tried to catch her breath.

She had tears in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Jason watched her storm out of the room and hit the wall with his hand. "Dammit." He whispered.

Abby walked around the corner. She had seen them go into the room and saw Liz storm out. She was more than done with Elizabeth freaking Webber.

* * *

Johnny stood on the roof of the hospital. One of their men had been ambushed by Sonny's men and he had just visited him. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the fresh air.

At that moment, Liz came barreling through the door. She was crying and very pissed.

Johnny walked over to her.

"Liz? Are you okay?"

She nodded her head no and he pulled her into his arms. He gently held her until she calmed down.

Liz backed away and wiped her face with a tissue.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled at her. "No worries. You want to tell me why you're so upset."

"It's nothing."

"I would say it's a little more than nothing."

She smiled. "It's complicated."

He walked over to the wall and leaned on it. "That sounds like a man problem."

"Sort of. "

"Ex, or present case?"

"Ex"

Johnny was glad to hear that.

"Why don't you let me put a smile on that beautiful face of yours? Let me take you out for dinner tonight."

"I would love to go out to dinner with you Johnny."

He smiled at her. "Where should I pick you up?"

They exchanged phone numbers and Liz texted him her address.

"I have to get back to work, but thank you cheering me up."

"My pleasure."

* * *

Liz went back to the nurse's station. She couldn't wait to put Jason behind her. He was way too much of a temptation. She grabbed a chart and quickly went around the corner and ran right into Abby.

"Watch where you're going." Abby growled.

Abby was the last person Liz wanted to see.

"Sorry." Liz said brushing past her.

"Wait. I have something to say to you."

"With your vocabulary, this should be short." Liz said under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, what do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Jason."

Liz gave her the bitchiest look she could conjure up. "Let me tell you something, maybe you need to keep your man away from me." She knew Abby had seen them. "He came to me, not the other way around."

Abby stood there taken aback by her abrasiveness. But, as long as she had no interest in Jason, Abby was happy.


	3. Chapter 3 – Past & Present

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Virgy15 vs LiasonLuv…. I love all the different opinions. Hellzz, hopefully Jason will get himself together….he's a little slow sometimes.**

Chapter 3 – Past & Present

Sonny stared at Jason who hadn't heard a word that he had said. "What is your problem?"

Jason looked over at him. "What?"

"Clearly there is something on your mind other than business. Does this have something to do with Abby?"

Jason shook his head. "No."

"Jason, just tell me so we can get some work done."

"It's Liz."

Sonny rubbed his chin. "I….I thought you were done with Liz."

"I just can't seem to get her out of my system."

Sonny smirked. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, she's moving on."

"With who?"

Jason looked up at him and sighed.

"This must be bad. Go ahead, lay it on me."

"Johnny Zacchara."

"Really?"Sonny look shocked for a minute.

The Zacchara family was new in town and they were starting to infringe on Sonny's territory.

"Look Jason, if you want her back than tell her. But if not, then you need to let her go even if that means she runs to Johnny."

"I know that, but it's a lot easier said than done."

"Did something happen today?"

"I kissed her."

"If Abby finds out, she's gonna kick your ass."

"Thanks for the support."

"I'm just sayin…"

"I'm just going to have to stay away from her, that's all."

"I'm going to the Haunted Star tonight. Want to come?"

Jason looked at him like he was crazy.

"Come on, bring Abby, I'll bring Kate."

"Fine."

"Now, let's get back to business."

* * *

Johnny drove up to Liz's building and she buzzed him in. She had left the door open for him so he let himself in. He walked around the apartment looking at some of her pictures. She came around the corner and Johnny almost melted.

"Oops, hold on." She said turning and going back to the bedroom.

He realized he was holding his breath as she walked away from him and quickly took a deep one. She had on a short black dress, from the front, the neckline was higher but her entire back was out. She had high heels on and red lipstick. Her hair had some wild waves in it. She looked stunning.

"Ok. I'm ready." She said looking up at his face.

Johnny didn't say anything.

"What, do I have lipstick on my teeth?" She said rubbing on her front teeth.

He chuckled. "No, you look amazing."

She smiled. "Thanks!" She grabbed her little clutch and they headed out the door.

* * *

Johnny drove them to the metro court. They got out of the elevator and ran right into Carly.

"Liz."

"Carly."

The two women just stared at each other. Carly hated Liz because she blamed her for Jason's current mood. And besides, if Jason wasn't concentrating on her, then there was always going to be a problem.

"We have reservations." Johnny said.

"And who might you be?"

"Johnny Zacchara"

Carly looked at the list in her hand. Right this way, she said leading them out to a private terrace.

"Your waiter will be right out."

Carly walked back inside. She had no idea why all these hot men were interested in Liz. She was so boring.

"I take it there is no love lost between you and Carly?"

"You can say that. I used to be with Jason and she's his best friend and rather over protective."

"Good to know."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

They ordered and had some wine.

"So tell me a little about yourself Johnny."

"Not much to tell. My dad is crazy, my sister is crazy, and everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I'm not."

"Good to know." Liz said smiling.

"What about you?"

"I'm a nurse. I also like to draw and paint. I have a sister and a brother. And I love tequila."

Johnny smiled. The waiter brought their food and they slowly ate.

"What's your favorite movie?" Johnny asked.

Liz thought for a moment. "Sleepless in Seattle"

Johnny smiled. "Romance"

"And yours?"

Johnny laughed. "The Godfather Part 1"

Liz giggled. "And I was thinking you were going to say Twilight."

Johnny moaned and then smiled really big. "I'm team Jacob. What about you?"

Liz laughed loudly.

The waiter came with their dessert.

"That looks so good." Liz said.

They shared it and Liz sat back. She was stuffed.

"This has been a wonderful date."

Johnny smiled at her.

"I almost don't want it to end."

"Then it won't."

Liz looked at him curiously.

"Come to the Haunted Star with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we'll have some fun gambling. What do you say?"

Liz really wasn't ready to go home yet. "Okay."

"Let's go."

Johnny paid for the check and they headed out.

* * *

Sonny pulled Jason aside. "Abby doesn't look very happy tonight."

Jason glanced over at her. "Yeah, I know. She won't tell me what's wrong."

They both got a drink and Jason heard someone say, "Wow."

He turned around and Liz was walking in with Johnny. He noticed how beautiful she looked. Liz turned and he could see the creaminess of her back and he looked away only to realize Abby was staring at him, staring at Liz. He turned back to Sonny.

"Busted." Sonny said under his breath.

Johnny noticed Jason sitting at the bar. He put his arm around Liz and led her to a table.

"You want anything?"

"I'll have a Cosmo."

He grinned. "You're really going to make we walk around holding a Cosmo?"

Liz laughed. "If you don't behave, I'll make you carry my purse as well."

Johnny smiled and walked away. As he approached the bar, Jason turned towards him.

"Johnny."

"Jason Morgan. How's it going?" He said ordering their drinks.

Jason didn't answer him.

"Keep it together Jason." Sonny said under his breath.

"Liz looks stunning tonight, doesn't she?" John said smiling.

Sonny turned away. He knew all hell was about to break loose."

"You hurt her, and I will hurt you." Jason said looking straight ahead.

"It must just kill you that I'm taking her home tonight. But, look on the bright side. You get to go home with….what's her name?"

"Walk away Johnny."

"Oh, I'm walking alright; right over there to that smokin' hot woman you can't have anymore. And she's all mine."

"I'd leave if I were you Johnny." Sonny said quietly.

"If I find her crying again because you're been a piece of shit and did something to upset her, you're the one who's going to be in a whole world of hurt."

Johnny reached back to get the drinks just as Jason's fist hit his jaw. Liz jumped up from her chair and ran towards Johnny. Abby shook her head and walked out. Sonny pulled Jason back and started to push him towards the door. Liz stopped him and grabbed Jason's jacket.

"If you ever touch him again, I will never forgive you Jason. You have no right. You gave up your rights when you ditched me because you thought you got to decide what is best for me. Well right now, Johnny is what's best for me. So stay out of my life." She yelled.

Jason's heart felt like he was going to burst. He knew he screwed up. He wasn't really mad at Johnny anyway. He was mad at himself.

Sonny pushed him towards the door. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4 - Confrontations

**A/N – I'm going to give you another chapter today. Thanks for the reviews. Hellzz…you're gonna have to learn to trust me lol. But I hear ya, Jason needs to get his act together!**

Chapter 4 - Confrontations

Liz went to Johnny's side. "Are you okay?" She said taking a napkin and wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"You want to tell me why he hit you?"

Johnny looked at her surprised.

"Really? I have eyes. It looked to me like you gave as well as you got."

He smiled at her. "Do you really want to know?"

She looked at him for a minute. She knew he provoked Jason. "No. It doesn't matter. Let's get out of here."

She grabbed his hand and held it as they walked out. It was a good night and she actually wanted to see him again. She smiled as they walked back to the car. Maybe she could move on after all.

* * *

Abby slammed the door and walked into the Penthouse. She was livid. She walked upstairs and grabbed the little bit of clothes she had left there and threw them in a bag.

Jason walked up behind her. "Abby, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Please, stop."

She turned and glared at him. "Why should I? You clearly still want her. I'm not going to sit here and watch you pine over another woman."

Jason grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Abby. I never met to hurt you."

Abby stepped back. "But, you have Jason. I can't do this. I really like you but you need to figure out what you want."

"I'm not going to lie that part of me still loves Liz, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Abby finished packing the bags. "When you're over her and can give me the full attention that I deserve, call me Jason. I can't guarantee that I'll still be free, but I just can't do 'this' anymore."

"I understand."

She picked up the bag and started to walk out the door. "Bye Jason."

"Bye Abby."

She handed him her key, and Jason sank into the bed as he watched her walk out the door.

* * *

Johnny walked Liz to her apartment door. "I guess this is goodnight."

Liz smiled at him. She could tell he wanted to kiss her.

Johnny stared into her eyes for a moment.

"So are you going to kiss me or not? You know you wanna." She said really flirty.

Johnny smiled and dove down and captured her mouth. Liz was taken aback at first, but started to return it. The kiss deepened and Johnny pulled her really close. The touch of his hands on her back gave Liz the chills. He pulled back and then gave her another quick kiss before letting go.

"I hope we can do this again?"

"The date or the kiss?" She said smiling.

"I hope both."

He grinned at her and walked back to the car. She touched her lips as he walked away and then went into her apartment with a huge smile on her face.

Johnny got into the car and sat back. She was everything. He didn't care who he had to fight. There was no way he was giving up.

The next day Liz got a dozen purple roses delivered to the hospital. All the nurses were huddled around her asking her who they were from. Abby watched from afar.

"Ladies, ladies could you all please step aside." Johnny said smiling.

Everyone turned to look at him as Liz walked towards him. "Thanks for the flowers, they are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She went to kiss him on the cheek but Johnny captured her lips and dipped her towards the floor. When he brought her back up, Liz just stared at him for a minute. She could hear the other nurses giggling.

"Get back to work." Epiphany said loudly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Follow me please." She said putting the flowers down on the counter.

He thought he was in trouble. He followed her into a room and Liz closed the door.

He learned up against the wall as she stood there staring at him.

"If you're going to kiss me, you need to do it right."

Before Johnny could say anything, Liz pulled him into a scorching kiss. She let go and Johnny was at a total loss of words.

"Thanks again for the flowers." She said walking out.

Johnny just stood there and then shook it off. "Damn." He said walking out and heading to the elevators.

Liz walked back and put the flowers in water and then grabbed a chart and headed to a room.

"Liz."

Liz stopped, she knew it was Abby. She turned. "Yes?"

"It must be great to be you. You have Jason still pining after you and now you're stringing Johnny along for a ride."

"What are you talking about?"

"We all know you still want Jason, so why are you playing around with Johnny?"

Liz took a few steps towards her. "My love life is none of your business."

"It's my business when it affects me."

"Abby, if you can't keep your man happy then that is on you."

Abby took another step towards Liz. They were pretty close at this point.

"The only thing keeping me from smacking your face off right now is that I like my job." Abby said.

"Please, try it and see what happens."

Before either of them could say anything, Felix stepped in between them. "Ladies, I think we need to break up this little party."

Abby stepped back and walked away.

"What is her freaking problem?" Liz said.

"Well, I heard that she broke up with him last night."

Liz looked up at him with surprise. "What?"

"Yup. It seems like Jason is not over you and Abby has had enough. But, what are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing, Jason made his choice."

"What I saw earlier between you and Johnny didn't seem like nothing."

"I like Johnny."

"But you love Jason."

"Whatever."

"Look, you could probably get him back."

"I want him to suffer."

"Damn girl."

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Maybe you need to swallow your pride and give him a call before you break someone else's heart."

Liz waved her hand in the air. She got up. "I've got to get this chart to Monica."

Feliz rolled his eyes. "Your priorities are all screwed up."

Liz laughed and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5 – Right through the heart

**A/N** – Thank you for the great reviews. You guys are funny. Just curious – I totally get where you are coming from. I want a real triangle too. That is why I said I didn't know who she'd end up with and some people got upset by that. But, if I'm going to write a triangle, I wanted to be more balanced and take the ride with the reader. I haven't written the whole story. Everyone knows Liz/Jason history but Liz/Johnny doesn't have one. Anyway, I hope people give it a chance no matter what. I did it this way because I wanted a challenge as a writer. I'm new to this and wanted to try something different.

**Chapter 5 – Right through the heart**

Character Intro

Carly – Carly and Sonny have never hooked up. He's with Kate. Jason and Carly are best friends. Michael does exist (but AJ is not in the picture).

The next day was really busy at the hospital. Liz could barely catch her breath before there was another crisis. She grabbed some x-rays and dashed to the elevator. She got on and pressed a button. The elevators opened at the next floor and Jason walked on.

"Oh hell no." She said trying to walk out.

Jason pulled her back and pushed her up against the wall. The elevator closed but then it jerked and shook.

"Shit." Liz said.

Jason pulled the emergency button and Liz pressed the call button. "Hello…. We're stuck."

A voice came back. "Sorry, I've called someone. Just hang tight."

Liz moved away from Jason and went to the other side.

"Liz."

"Don't talk to me."

Jason didn't say anything for a few minutes. It was hot on the elevator so he took off his jacket and laid it on the floor.

"I'm sorry for everything. Please talk to me."

Liz rolled her eyes at him.

"Do you want me to beg?"

He took a step closer.

"Stay right there." She said putting up her hand.

"I miss you."

She looked at his eyes. Damn he looked so hot, she thought to herself.

He took another step closer.

"Jason, stop."

But Jason had no intention of stopping. He reached down and grabbed her and pulled her into him. His mouth dove onto hers and kissed her so hard it took her breath away. She could feel herself melting into her. Jason gave her a torrid kiss and then picked her up and pushed her back into the wall; grinding into her.

"Jason, please…." She groaned.

The elevator jerked snapping them out of their desire. Jason lowered her back to the ground and Liz tried to fix her hair and clothing. Jason grabbed his jacket off the floor and put it back on. The elevator started to move as Liz's breathing finally returned to normal.

"Talk to me."

"I can't do this. What you did crushed me. Do you get that?" She said in tears.

Jason's shoulders slumped. "Liz you are meant to be with me. I know that now."

"It's too late. It's just too late. I don't trust you with my heart anymore. Who's to say that I go back with you and a week later or a month later, something bad happens and you decide it's too dangerous again? I don't think I could survive that." She said clutching at her heart.

The elevator opened up and Liz ran out. Jason pushed the button for the garage as the doors closed behind her.

Liz went into the locker room and sat down. She felt someone sit down next to her. It was Felix.

* * *

"You want to tell me what happened to make you look like that?" He said pointing his finger up and down.

"Not really."

"Someone said you were stuck on the elevator."

She looked up at him.

"People are way to nosey around here."

"Someone else told me that Jason was on said elevator as well."

She gave him a look.

"Yup, the bitches be all up in your business."

Liz rolled her eyes. "What do you think happened?"

Felix just looked at her. "He wants you back, doesn't he?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not that simple. He hurt me too badly. You can't just sweep someone off their feet and tell them you love them and the next day say, sorry my life is dangerous for you…buh bye."

"I can't see Jason saying 'buh bye'."

Liz giggled at the thought. "Don't make me laugh. I'm having a crisis." She said wiping away her tears.

Liz stood up to walk out of the room. "Look, I have to get back to work."

She walked out and left him sitting there. She was willing to do anything to forget what happened on the elevator, even if it meant cleaning out some bed pans.

She lost herself in her work.

* * *

Carly walked into Jakes. "Where is he?" She said to Coleman.

Coleman pointed to Jason who was sitting at a table downing whisky.

"How long has he been here?"

"A couple of hours, he's in a bad way."

She walked over to Jason and sat in the seat across from him.

"Carly?" He said softly.

She could tell he was completely wasted.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think it's time for you to go home." She said.

"I'm not done drinking."

"What has gotten you so riled up anyway?"

Jason looked up at her. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"You'll be mad."

Carly sighed and motioned for Coleman. "Vodka, straight up."

Coleman nodded and walked away.

"It's Liz right?"

Jason didn't say anything.

Carly couldn't stand Liz. She thought she wasn't strong enough to be with Jason.

She downed the drink. "Look, I don't get it but that doesn't mean I don't understand how you're feeling. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

Jason sighed and looked down. "There's nothing I can do about it. She's with Johnny now."

She smacked his arm.

"Ow."

"You're such an idiot. You dumped her. You think she's going to make it easy for you? If you really want her, you need to fight for her."

"I tried kissing her."

"What, you think you have miracle lips or something?"

Jason smirked.

"Got ya to smile….." Carly said laughing. "Who knows, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you should let her go. If you're meant to be, they say that she'll come back to you."

"Are you trying to confuse me?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm probably the last person you should be taking advice from. I was just thinking that maybe if she dates Johnny, it will make her realize that he's not you."

He thought about what she had said. "How about you help me get home?"

Carly smiled. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6 – Getting to know You

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I got sick of Carly never growing up on GH and learning from her mistakes. It's so one note. So, I'm not saying she'll never do anything stupid again, but I wanted her to a friend to Jason. Virgy15 – I know JM is hard to resist. Let me tell you, if SteveB ever showed up at my house (cue fantasy), I already told my husband that he needs to disappear for at least a few days….lol. Hellzz I love your grumbling…this is a grumbling friendly zone. The great thing about Liz is that she can be hot with practically anyone.

Chapter 6 – Getting to know You

The next day, Liz was taking her afternoon break and decided to check her phone. She was excited to see that Johnny had called.

"Hey there beautiful, I want to see you tonight. Call me back."

She smiled. She was enjoying her time with Johnny. She stepped into the break room and called him back.

"Hi"

"Hi yourself. I take it you got my message?"

"Yes."

"Can I see you?"

"Yes."

"You know, you're really just too chatty."

She giggled. "Talk is over rated."

He sat up in his chair. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect. How should I dress?"

He paused as the image of her naked crossed his mind. "Casual."

"Okay, see you then."

She hung up the phone and got back to work. She couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

Johnny waited while Liz unlocked the door. She opened it with a big smile on her face. She had on some tight jeans and a white frilly top that showed off her cleavage. He smiled at how sexy she looked.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She grabbed a sweater and hopped in his car. He had the roof down and she loved how the air felt blowing through her hair.

He drove down a road to this grassy area with trees and parked. The sun was still high enough in the sky to give them time to eat. He placed a blanket on the ground and grabbed a picnic basket out of the car.

She sat on the blanket as he laid everything out. He took a strawberry and put it up to her mouth. She took a bite.

"Delicious."

He smiled and popped the rest into this mouth. He handed her this little sandwich which was the tastiest thing she'd ever eaten.

"Oh my God, what is this?"

"It's my grandmother's recipe. It's a mozzarella sandwich with prosciutto and her secret sauce."

"It's delicious." She said licking her fingers.

He laughed. He loved that she had an appetite.

They ate and drank some wine and finally he put everything away and they laid back on the blanket as the sun started to go down.

Johnny propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Thank you for saying yes."

She smiled. "You make it hard to say no."

He slowly moved down to her mouth before gently kissing her and then pulling back. She moved her hand up to his neck and gently moved him back towards her.

Johnny kissed her deeply as Liz wrapped her arms around him and returned his kiss. The kiss got more physical and they both got lost in each other. A car drove by and honked the horn. They laughed and Johnny fell back onto the blanket as Liz laid her head on his chest. They laid there until it got darker and then folded up the blanket and drove back. He pulled up to the wharf.

"I thought maybe we could go for a little stroll before I take you home."

"Sounds good."

They walked along the water front, stopping to kiss along the way.

"Liz, you know I really like you right?"

He said sitting on a bench. She followed his lead and sat down.

"Yes and I like you too."

"I want you to be sure okay?"

Liz realized what this was about and sighed.

"I know you still have feelings for Jason." He said pausing. "But, if you want to go back to him, I need you to say so now."

Liz stared into his eyes. She had so much fun with Johnny. She really didn't want it to end.

"Johnny, do I still have love for him, yes I do. But, I can't go back to him. I'm tired of that game. I'm enjoying our dates and getting to know you. I don't want that to stop."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I hear you but maybe I just don't trust you."

Liz couldn't blame him. She didn't totally trust her.

"How about we just take it slow?"

"That's the problem. I don't want to take it slow."

She stared up at him and his want for her almost took her breath away.

"I tell you what. Give me the opportunity to win your heart. I just need to know that I have a chance with you."

"You do."

Liz honestly did have a crush on him.

"Okay then." Johnny said smiling.

He took her hand and they continued walking.

* * *

The next day, Liz was in a very good mood at work. She watched Felix walk up to her.

"How did your little date go?" Felix asked.

Liz grinned. "He's really sweet. It was very nice."

Felix smiled. "I guess I can't argue with that."

"Johnny makes me smile. He's very cute; everything is so light and easy with him. He gives me butterflies in my stomach. And he is a great kisser." Liz said smiling.

"Well, I have to say, he seems to make you very happy."

"He does." She grabbed his hand. "Enough of my drama. What's up with you and Lucas?"

Felix smiled and began telling her about their second date.

* * *

Abby saw Claudia sitting at a table at Kelly's.

"Hi."

Claudia looked up. "Hi, Abby right?"

"Yes." Abby said smiling.

"Can I help you with something?"

Abby sat down. "I wanted to warn you about someone."

Claudia was quite intrigued.

"And who is that?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Webber."

Claudia knew exactly who she was talking about. "Why?"

"Your brother has gotten involved with her and she's still in love with Jason."

Claudia was pretty surprised, but she wasn't going to let Abby know that.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Jason and Johnny got in a fight at the Haunted Star over Liz."

Claudia processed it for a minute. "What's in this for you?"

"I want Jason."

Claudia smiled. She knew the blonde was up to something. It would be interesting to see how far she'd go.

"Alright, why don't you keep me updated?"

Abby smiled and left.

Claudia picked up her phone and dialed. "I need information on Elizabeth Webber."

* * *

Claudia walked into the warehouse. "Hey Johnny."

"Hey sis, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much."

"Really?"

Johnny stopped stacking crates. "Obviously you have something on your mind."

"I heard you got in a fight on the Haunted Star."

"It was more like I got sucker punched. Why? What's it to you?"

"Who's Elizabeth?"

Johnny started stacking crates again. "No one you need to be concerned over." He hated when his family tried to get involved with his love life. It usually didn't end very well.

"Well, if someone is playing you, then I'm making it my business."

"And just how is she playing me?"

"She still loves Jason."

"It's not that simple."

Claudia stared at him. "Oh my God. Are you starting to fall for this girl already?"

He threw a crate and turned and looked at her. "I swear to God Claudia, you better fucking stay out of this. I know what I'm doing."

She didn't say anything for a minute. "Alright, I'll back off."

"Thank You."

"I'll talk to you later."

He watched her walk out knowing full well she wasn't going to stop.


	7. Chapter 7 – Questionable Motives

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! Glad everyone is getting into it.**

Chapter 7 – Questionable Motives

Liz was standing at the nurse's desk when Carly walked up to her.

"We need to talk."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Carly, clearly I'm working."

"Make time."

Liz stared at her. She knew Carly wasn't going to go away quietly. "Fine, follow me."

They walked into an empty room.

"I take it this is about Jason?"

Carly sat her purse on the table. "I just want to know something."

"What?"

"Is it really over between the two of you?"

Carly watched Liz closely; body language was everything.

Liz looked away. "I'm seeing someone else at the moment." She sat down in a chair. "So, yes it's over."

Like hell it is, Carly said to herself.

"It's not over for Jason."

Liz looked confused. "Wait, why aren't you jumping for joy right now?"

"Because Jason is hurting. He clearly loves you. And I think you still love him."

"Carly, you of all people should know that love is just not that cut and dry."

"It's only complicated when you make it complicated."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What will it take for you to let Jason back in?"

Liz didn't really know the answer to that question. So, she said nothing.

"You need to think about that Liz. I know Jason hurt you but if you think that Johnny is the answer, you're fooling yourself."

Carly stood up and walked out of the room.

Liz wanted to scream. Why did that bitch always have to stick her nose into everyone's business?

Her phone rang, it was Johnny.

"Hi Johnny."

"Hi, you don't sound too happy."

"I'm not."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Well, I won't keep you then. Why don't you call me later, okay?"

"Thank you." She said softly.

She hung up the phone. She just needed some space from both of them right now. What Carly said was messing with her head.

* * *

Claudia looked at the file on Elizabeth. There really wasn't much to tell. Jason and Liz had recently dated for about 10 months and were getting pretty serious but then he dumped her due to a failed kidnapping attempt.

She glanced at a few pictures. She was a pretty girl but definitely not Johnny's usual type.

She put the file down and decided to go get some coffee.

* * *

Claudia placed her order and looked around. She spotted Liz by herself in the corner. It looked like she was really deep in thought. She took her order and walked over to her.

"Hi."

Liz glanced up. She had no idea who this person was.

"Hello, do I know you?"

Claudia smiled. "No. I'm Claudia Zacchara; Johnny's sister."

Liz smiled. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Liz. Did you want to sit down?"

Claudia nodded and pulled out a chair. "I just took a quick break to get some coffee and saw you."

"How did you what I looked like?"

"Google."

Liz smiled. She was going to have to go online later and google herself.

"So, you're a nurse? Seems like a good profession."

"It's great. I love it actually. I can't imagine doing anything else."

Claudia smiled. "I can tell Johnny seems quite taken with you."

Liz blushed. "He's very sweet to me. It's been fun getting to know him."

Claudia grinned. "That's good. When Johnny's happy, I'm happy."

Liz smiled.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you. I have to get back to work."

Liz watched Claudia leave. She seemed nice enough. She thought to herself.

* * *

Jason had watched Claudia talking to Liz. He stepped out as Claudia was walking by.

"Claudia."

Claudia was surprised to see him there. She had never met Jason in person but she definitely liked what she saw.

"Jason Morgan."

"Why were you talking to Elizabeth?"

"Why do you care?"

"Answer my question."

Claudia smirked. "I don't have to answer to you." She said starting to walk away.

Jason grabbed her arm. Claudia turned around and stared at his hand and then looked him in the eye.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you."

Jason waited a minute and then dropped his hand.

"I'm going to give you some advice. I suggest you stay away from my brother's girlfriend. And don't even think about interfering. I am not someone you want as an enemy."

"You finished?"

"Yes."

"Good. I don't know what game you're playing, but if Elizabeth gets caught in the cross fire, you won't live long enough to be an enemy."

Jason turned around and walked away. Claudia was livid.

* * *

Jason walked along the docks. He just wanted to clear his head and think. He turned a corner and Johnny was standing by the water.

Johnny had a weird feeling and turned around. "Jason."

"Johnny." Jason said walking up to him.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. We both want the same thing, for Elizabeth to be happy."

Jason stared at him. "I agree. I just think she'd be happier with me."

Johnny smirked. "I'm crazy about her and I know that she really likes me. But, you keep interfering."

"I'm never going to give up on her Johnny."

"Well, in that case, may the best man win."

Jason shook his head and turned and walked away.

Johnny knew he needed to step up his game. Losing was not an option for him.

* * *

Liz stared at the message from Johnny to be ready at 7 and smiled. She couldn't wait to see him. She had finally decided that she was truly going to give Johnny a shot. She deserved to be happy.

She changed out of her scrubs and put on some jeans and a top. He said to wear comfortable shoes, so she threw on some sneakers. She was just finished tying them when she heard the knock on her door.

She ran and opened it. "Hi." She said smiling back at him.

"I missed you." He said stepping towards her and sweeping her up into his arms.

He kissed her passionately until Liz looked at him dazed. "Wow." She said breathlessly.

"You ready?"

She nodded and he placed her back onto the floor.

"Where are you we going?"

He smiled wickedly. "That is a surprise."

And a surprise it was.


	8. Chapter 8 - Strike

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Guest. A few chapters ago I explained my position with the story. I'm not going to say who is end game right now. Part of the challenge of a real triangle is to have her believably torn. Jason has already slept with Abby, so I don't have a problem with Liz sleeping with Johnny. But, I think that is what makes this story such a challenge because at the same time I'm writing I'm also aware of all of your comments and wants etc. Try to give it a chance. You might not like everything I do, but good stories should make you happy and piss you off sometimes lol.

Chapter 8 - Strike

Liz looked at the building with a smile.

"Bowling?"

Johnny grinned. "I'm a bit of shark."

"Really? Care to make a wager?"

He loved her feistiness. "Hmmm, what did you have in mind?"

"Down boy. 5 dollars a game. Are we on?"

"You're on."

They walked inside and got their shoes.

Liz grinned wickedly. "You don't know what you're in for Johnny boy."

He grinned back. "Bring it."

They put on their shoes and moved to the lane. Liz went first. She lined up purposely shaking her hips to drive him crazy.

Johnny almost choked on his beer when she rolled a strike. She turned around and walked towards him.

"You're up."

She giggled as he lined up and purposely shook his hips. He bowled a strike as well.

Liz arched her eyebrow as he walked back towards her.

She waved her finger at him and shook her head no when he tried to kiss her.

She went up again and bowled another strike. They went back and forth for several rounds neck and neck. People had started watching them. Liz had just finished her round and turned around to face a smiling Johnny.

He walked by her and reached for his ball. He felt a touch on his back and turned. Liz grabbed his face and laid a smoldering kiss on him causing the guys in the lane next to them to snicker. She pulled away from Johnny and looked over at the other men and winked as they clapped.

Johnny shook his head. She was driving him crazy she was so sexy. He lined up and he missed one pin.

The guys next to him laughed and he looked over at them. "You try bowling a strike after a kiss like that."

Everyone laughed.

Liz went to get her ball and Johnny stopped her and grabbed her and pulled her towards him. He then dipped her to the floor and ravished Liz's lips as the guys next to him cheered.

Both groups on either side of them were watching their game and loving it.

He stood her back up and she wobbled for a second. A lady yelled, "Shake it off girl. You can do it."

Liz laughed. She took a few more deep breaths and shook her body trying to get herself focused. It was the last game. You can do this Liz. She said to herself.

She walked up, shook her hips, and threw the ball. All the pins went down and she was jumping up and down as everyone cheered.

Johnny clapped too. She got another turn. If she made this, Johnny couldn't catch up.

Johnny started walking towards her but the girls in the lane next to them ran and stood between them.

"What the hell?" Johnny said looking at all the women glaring at him.

Liz couldn't stop laughing. She grabbed the ball and walked up to the lane.

"You can do this." Someone yelled. "Show him who's boss."

One of the guys yelled, "You want me to kiss her for you?"

"Hell no." Johnny yelled back as everyone laughed loudly.

Liz lined herself up and took a deep breath. Everyone held their breath as the ball went barreling down the lane. "Strike." Someone yelled.

Liz jumped up and down as she got high fives from the girls and everyone was cheering loudly.

Johnny shook his head and walked over to her and picked her up and spun her around. He laid a big kiss on her as everyone clapped.

"Let's get out of here." He said smiling.

They went and put their shoes back on and headed home.

* * *

They went into Liz's apartment.

"Have a seat. I'm going to use the bathroom."

Johnny sat down and waited for her. Every time he went out with her he fell for her a little more.

He watched her walk towards him and she sat down next to him.

"I had so much fun tonight."

"Me too."

Before Liz could say another word, Johnny lips were on hers. He pulled her onto his lap as he sucked her succulent lips and sensuously kissed her mouth. Liz moaned as he peppered wet little kisses on her neck before capturing her mouth again. Every time Liz felt his tongue brush against hers it sent tingles down her body. He broke apart for a second and smiled at her. She could barely see straight. He was so sexy and sweet.

"I want you so much." He whispered in her ear as he nipped on her earlobe and tongue kissed her neck. "Johnny." She said breathlessly.

He pulled back and looked into her sultry eyes and sighed. Hearing her say his name made him so hard. He captured her mouth again as he reached under her shirt and teased her nipples under bra. Liz closed her eyes and made a little noise.

"Feels so good." She whispered.

Johnny grabbed her hips and shoved her closer into him. She could feel his huge erection rub into her as Johnny moaned at the contact.

"God baby you turn me on." He said before sucking on her lip.

And then, someone was banging on the door. They tried to ignore it, but it got louder.

"Shit." Johnny said getting up.

He walked to the door. He realized he was fully aroused, so he hid behind it as he opened it up.

It was one of his guards. "Johnny, you have to come quick. There's an emergency at the docks."

"Can't Claudia handle it?"

"We can't find her."

"Shit. Alright. I'll be right there."

Johnny slammed the door shut. He turned to see Liz standing by the couch.

"Have to go?" She said pouting.

He walked over and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I would give anything to continue what we started."

She smiled. "It's okay. I understand. Call me tomorrow okay? I have an early shift."

She walked up to him and kissed him one more time. It started getting heavy again as Johnny pushed her up against the wall. He finally pulled away and took a deep breath.

"You're killing me right now."

She gave him another kiss. "I'm going to go in there." She pointed to the bedroom. "I suggest you get little Johnny under control before you leave."

He grinned as he watched her walk back into the bedroom and tried to think of anything but her until it was safe to leave the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9 - Haunted by the Past

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. Virgy15 – No Jason didn't do anything. blackberry959 – No offense, but I'm happy you are confused lol. I like that the two men are so different. I think it adds to Liz's confusion.**

Chapter 9 - Haunted by the Past

Liz stood at the nurse's desk the next day in a daze. She couldn't stop thinking about Johnny.

"Earth to Liz." Felix said.

"Hey Felix."

He saw the look on her face and pulled her into a room.

"What happened on your date?"

Liz grinned. "He took me bowling and it was so much fun."

Felix smiled. He hadn't seen her look like this in months. "And?"

"We went back to my place."

Felix's eyes got big. "And?"

"And we got interrupted."

"What?"

Liz laughed. "I know. It was really good up until then."

Felix grinned. "You look really happy."

"I am. Johnny is so different from anyone I've ever been with. We have so much fun together. He's totally into me. He makes me kind of giddy."

"You're falling for him aren't you?"

Liz smiled. "I think I am."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Felix said hugging her. "We better get back to work before Epiphany kicks our asses."

Liz giggled and then walked out.

* * *

The situation with the warehouse was worse than Johnny had thought. He had to go away for a few days to handle it personally. He regretfully picked up the phone.

"Liz."

"Hi Johnny. I was just about to call you."

"Really, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if we can have dinner tonight."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I would love nothing better but…."

"But?"

"I have to go out of town for a few days to handle some business."

Liz frowned. "Is it dangerous?"

"Hopefully not. But, if I don't do this, it would make our business vulnerable."

She was really disappointed. "I'm sorry to hear that but I understand."

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

She took a deep breath. "It's okay. Just come home safe."

"I will miss you."

She smiled. "Me too."

She hung up the phone and sighed. This was not how she thought her day was going to end.

* * *

Abby stepped into the alleyway. She immediately saw a man and walked towards him.

"You know what you have to do right?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to hurt her. I just want her to be scared."

"You got it."

Abby handed him an envelope and walked away.

* * *

Liz's shift ended and decided to take a walk on the docks. The sun was going down and she watched the orangey sky get darker and darker as she thought about Johnny. She turned to go home and cut between two buildings. She knew Johnny's guard was around somewhere because he had followed her over there. She walked a few steps in before she realized someone was behind her.

The hairs were standing up on her arms. Something just didn't feel right. She started to run but it was too late as she felt the man crash into her back and pull her upwards. Her feet were dangling and she gasped for air. She tried to scream but the way he was holding her was cutting off her air supply.

"Tell Morgan I said hi." The man growled.

Liz struggle to fight him but he put a cloth over her mouth. She couldn't stop gasping so she inhaled the chemical substance and slowly everything faded in front of her.

The man gently laid her on the ground and took off.

* * *

Jason was making his way over to one of their offices when he thought he saw someone on the ground between the buildings. He pulled out his gun and ran towards the body. He could tell it was a woman. He turned her over and saw Elizabeth. He was stunned.

"Elizabeth." He yelled shaking her. When she didn't respond, he picked her up and ran to his car. On the way there, he saw Liz's guard lying on the sidewalk. It looked like he had been shot in the head. He put Liz on the backseat and hopped in and gunned the engine. He raced to the hospital as fast as he could. He knew she was still alive, but he was really scared.

He parked the car and grabbed her and ran inside. Someone told him to put her on a gurney and they all piled onto an elevator. They got off on the 3rd floor and rushed Liz inside. Epiphany saw it was Liz and looked back up at Jason. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I found her near the docks in an alley."

Epiphany took a deep breath and then went into nurse mode. Jason sat in the waiting room. He was scared to death.

About an hour of torture later, Epiphany finally walked towards him.

"She'll be fine. It looks like they used chloroform. She hasn't woken up, but it looks like he didn't touch her otherwise."

Jason let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?"

Epiphany was skeptical of Jason but she could tell by his demeanor that he was sick over this.

"Come on."

She led him to a cubical and Jason grabbed a chair and sat next to her. She looked so pale. He grabbed her hand and held it in his. He thought about the last time he visited her in the hospital. It was right before they broke up.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_ "Jason. Where have you been?" Liz asked as Jason walked into the room._

_Someone had tried to kidnap her and had knocked her out. She had a slight concussion and a few bruises._

"_I'm sorry. I was looking for who did this."_

_Liz swallowed hard. "Did you find them?"_

_He shook his head no._

_ "Why are you way over there?" She said noticing that he wasn't walking further into the room._

_Jason's eyes welled up with tears. "This is all because of me."_

_ "Stop it Jason. There is no way you could have known."_

_ "This is my fault." He yelled. "You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my job choice."_

_She stared at him stunned. "Jason, we've discussed this. I understand the risk. I love you."_

_He hit his hands against the wall and stood there. "I love you too but…"_

_ "But what?"_

_ "My life is just too dangerous."_

_She saw the look on his face and began to cry. "What are you saying Jason?"_

_ "I would die if anything happened to you. It would just kill me. I can't let that happen."_

_ "Then I'll get extra guards. Hell, I'll stay holed up in the penthouse 24/7; whatever it takes. I just need to be with you. You are my heart and soul Jason Morgan. Don't you give up on us." She said sobbing._

_He couldn't look at her. He knew if he did, he would just give in. _

_ "I have to go. I'll have all your things packed and delivered to your studio. This is for the best. If I'm going to protect you, I have to let you go."_

_Liz was beside herself with fear. "Jason, don't you walk out that door. Don't you dare walk out on me." She watched him walk out the door. "Jason." She screamed._

_She tried to get up and the nurses ran into the room. They tried holding her down as she sobbed and screamed and they finally sedated her because she was inconsolable._

_Jason watched from the hallway as his heart broke in two._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Jason realized he was crying and he wiped the tears away. Liz had woken up and was watching him.

"Liz?"

"Jason …" She was confused. She struggle to remember what happened.

"I found you in an alley."

Flashes of memory started going off in her head. She nodded. "I remember."

"I thought you were dead." He said as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Liz found herself crying too. She understood why he was so upset.

"I'm sorry."

He looked up at her. "Why are you sorry?"

"For putting you through this, I should have been more careful."

"It's not your fault. Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded. "Some man came up behind me. He grabbed me and I struggled. I couldn't get free."

She shivered at the memory of it all and Jason grabbed her hand again.

"The next thing I remember is waking up here."

"He didn't say anything?"

Liz knew exactly what he had said, but she didn't want to tell Jason. She didn't want him to feel bad.

So she lied. "No."


	10. Chapter 10 - Reverie

**A/N – Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 10 - Reverie

The doctor came into the room interrupting them.

"Well, I think you are going to be just fine Nurse Webber."

Liz wiped her face and smiled. "Good."

"Someone just needs to agree to watch you tonight and I can release you."

"I'll do it."

Liz looked over at Jason and then back at the doctor. She knew there was no way Jason was going to back down and truth be told. She was really frightened.

"Okay."

* * *

They released her and a nurse wheeled her outside. Jason had pulled the car up and helped her get inside. They went to her apartment and Jason carried her inside.

"You know my legs still work right?"

Jason smirked and put her down on the couch.

"You hungry?"

She nodded. She was starving.

Jason called Francis and asked him to bring some take out. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over her.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome."

She grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Jason settled beside her.

It was good to be in the same room with her and they weren't fighting.

She flipped on a movie and looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and took off his jacket and threw it on a chair.

They watched the movie. It was a scary one. He smiled when he felt her jump.

"Don't laugh at me."

He tried to hide his smile. "I wasn't."

"Uh huh."

Someone knocked on the door at a crucial part and Liz let out a yelp. Jason shook his head and went to the door.

"Everything okay?" Francis said. "I thought I heard someone yell."

Jason looked back at Liz. "Scary movie."

Francis laughed and walked inside.

"Hi Francis." Liz said smiling.

"Hi beautiful."

He put the food down. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Liz yelled out before he disappeared into the hallway.

Liz paused the t.v. and started to get up to help Jason.

"No, I got it. Relax."

She smiled and lay back against the cushions. He got the food and bought it over. They ate and watched the rest of the movie.

"That was so good." Liz said smiling.

Jason smiled back. "You were more entertaining as always."

She grinned and grabbed some water that he had left.

"You tired?"

"A little bit."

He stared at her for a moment. "I'm really glad you're okay."

She smiled. "Me too."

"Let's get you into bed."

It was so weird having Jason in her apartment. It wasn't lost on her that this was the best they had gotten along for quite some time.

Before she could protest, he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"Sweet dreams." He said softly.

She looked up at him. "Are you leaving?"

"No. I'll sleep on the couch."

She handed him a pillow and watched him shut the door. She got into bed and sighed. It was still hard being around Jason, but it definitely wasn't as bad as it was before. She wished Johnny was here so badly. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Jason sat back on the couch. He looked over at the little table and started thinking about the last time they were together.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Liz waited nervously for Jason in her apartment. She had a little surprise for him that she was pretty sure he'd love._

_He knocked on the door._

_Liz ran over to it and tossed her hair before opening the door._

_ "Damn." Jason said looking her up and down._

_She had one of his dress shirts on; opened in the front so he could see her lace bra. She had on high heels. Her hair was wild and she wore glasses. _

_ "Come in Mr. Morgan."_

_He walked inside and tried to touch her but she brushed him off."_

_ "Please, have a seat."_

_She dimmed the lights. She then went to the little table and grabbed a chair and put it where the coffee table was before she had moved it._

_She grabbed a pad and pen, and then sat down with her legs crossed. Jason stared at her. She was so freaking hot. He said to himself._

_She put the pen up to her mouth and parted her lips so Jason could see her tongue move. She gave him a very sultry look before she continued._

_ "I want to go over the rules with you."_

_Jason smiled. "Go on."_

_ "You are not allowed to touch me unless I say so."_

_Jason closed his eyes for a second. He couldn't even fathom how he would be able to keep his hands to himself. But, there was no way he was ruining this moment._

_ "Okay."_

_ "I want you to be loud and noisy. Is that going to be a problem for you?"_

_Jason was ready to cum just listening to her. "Not a problem."_

_ "Good."_

_She uncrossed her legs so he could see her mound and then re-crossed them._

_She saw Jason lick his lips and smiled. "I thought we'd start with a little dick…tation."_

_Jason smiled as he watched her write something on the pad and then hold it up._

_He nodded and stood up. He slowly pulled off his shirt, and then unbuckled his belt buckle. He pulled his pants and underwear down as his erection jumped out and twitched as he saw her slowly lick her lips._

_He sat back down and pulled off his pants and shoes and socks._

_ "Very nice Mr. Morgan."_

_She stood up and took his shirt off of her. She undid her bra and tossed it aside. She sat back down and spread her legs wide. She ran her hands over her body and then touched herself between her legs as she moaned._

_She heard Jason suck in his breath and she threw her head back for added affect._

_She heard him move and snapped her head forward._

_ "Sit back." She demanded._

_Jason obeyed but he didn't know how much longer he could handle the torture._

_She got up and stood in front of him and then went down to her knees. She crawled between his legs and grabbed his throbbing erection in her hands and started to stroke Jason. He unconsciously went to touch her but was immediately reprimanded. She kissed his tip and used her tongue to tickle his ridge and Jason moaned._

_ "Louder or I'll stop."_

_She took him fully in her mouth as Jason moaned and made noises she had never heard him make._

_When he was just on the edge, she pulled back as Jason groaned._

_She stood up and put her hands on his shoulders and kissed him deeply and sensuously. _

_ "I want you to beg to fuck me."_

_Jason's body felt like it was on fire. _

_ "Please, Liz, I need to be inside you." _

_ "Why?"_

_He leaned forward and slid his face on hers. "I want to fuck you so hard." He breathed into her ear._

_Liz's body tingled with anticipation. She touched him again with her hand, stroking him up and down._

_ "More."_

_Jason grabbed the sheet she had placed on the couch so he wouldn't touch her. She was licking and sucking him again and he was barely hanging on._

_ "Oh God, please Liz, I can't take this." She increased the speed. "I need to fuck you now. I'll do anything you ask."_

_She smiled. He was totally losing control._

_She stood up and pulled the chair closer. She turned away from him and straddled him and then leaned back._

_ "Kiss my neck."_

_She didn't have to ask him twice. Jason started kissing her neck._

_ "Touch my breasts."_

_Jason grabbed her breasts and then played with her nipples gently pinching them as Liz moaned._

_ "Hold it steady." She whispered._

_He braced himself as he easily slid into her wetness. They both moaned._

_She started moving up and down. "Touch me." She said breathlessly._

_Jason moved his hand over her clit as Liz made all sorts of intelligible sounds. _

_ "I want you to fuck me hard." She demanded as she threw herself forward and braced her hands on the chair._

_Jason grabbed her hips and pounded into her. She could feel him so deep inside of her that it took her breath away. She bounced as he thrust upwards and they found this fast and furious rhythm that was causing them both to cry out in ecstasy. Liz shifted down further and she could feel Jason hitting her G spot and she let out a loud guttural moan as her body twitched and her hips bucked. This sent Jason to the edge as her walls clamped down on him and her body continued to quiver and shake. He could feel her knees buckle so he pulled her backwards on top of him as he felt his release flow into her body. He yelled out her name as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through his body._

_After a moment, Liz giggled and then stood up. "You can go now."_

_Jason laughed and grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms. "You are full of surprises aren't you?"_

_She smiled. "You ain't seen nothing yet."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

Jason shook off the memory. He looked down at his bulge and shook his head. "What are you doing?" He said out loud. It killed him to even think that Johnny would touch her that way. He grabbed the cover and laid back down; shutting his eyes and pushing it from his mind.


	11. Chapter 11 - I've got You

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Glad everyone liked the flashback! Lol Virgy15 – doesn't hurt to dream!**

Chapter 11 - I've got You

About 2 in the morning, Jason heard her shouting. He jumped up like a bullet and ran into the room.

He ran over to the bed as she thrashed and yelled.

"Liz baby, wake up." He said shaking her. It took a few times, but she finally bolted up.

"It's okay." He said grabbing her shoulders.

She started to cry and he pulled her into his arms. She was shaking and he held her tighter. "I've got you. No one is going to hurt you."

He pulled back and looked at her and gently kissed her before hugging her again. She had finally calmed down.

He pulled away from her. "You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no. "Damn movie."

He smiled, but he knew it had nothing to do with the movie.

He got up to leave. "No, please stay." She pleaded.

"Okay."

He lay on top of the covers so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable as she snuggled beside him. He was in heaven. It was the closest she had allowed him to be in so long. He cherished it as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Johnny let himself into Liz's apartment. She had given him a key for the guards, in case there was an emergency. He put the present down on the floor and was about to walk back out when he saw the leather jacket on the chair.

"Jason." He said out loud. "I don't fucking believe this."

He went over to the bedroom and looked inside and saw Jason lying next to her with his arm draped over her.

Johnny felt like his heart was going to break into a million pieces.

Jason jerked his head up as he thought he had heard a movement and saw Johnny glaring at him.

He slipped out of bed and then walked out into the hallway. He shut the door and then went into the living room where Johnny had disappeared.

As soon as he rounded the corner, Johnny pushed him up against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jason glared at him. He would love to tell Johnny to fuck off, but he knew Liz wouldn't forgive him. He did love the tortured look in Johnny's eyes though.

"It's not what you think."

Johnny loosened his grip a little. "You better explain, fast."

Jason gave him a look and Johnny dropped his hands.

"Liz was attacked yesterday evening by the docks."

"What? What happened to her guard?"

"Dead."

Johnny put his fingers through his hair. "Shit."

"She was lying in the alley and I got her to the hospital. They wouldn't release her unless someone volunteered to watch her last night."

"So you just happened to be there to volunteer? How convenient for you."

Jason was pissed now. "Where the hell were you, Johnny? You're supposed to protect her."

"Oh, so now you're blaming this on me?"

Jason put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket. "Tell Liz to call me later."

Johnny wanted to strangle him. Although, he really wasn't mad at Jason he was mad at himself for not giving her more protection.

* * *

He went into the bedroom and lay down next to her. He felt her snuggle into him and wondered if she was thinking he was Jason.

He waited for her to finally wake up. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She jumped. "Johnny?"

He smiled at her. "Hi baby, you okay?"

She sat up confused. "Where's Jason." She said her eyes growing big.

He chuckled. "Relax, I didn't kill him."

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see you. You're back early."

"I missed you."

She lay back next to him and snuggled. "I missed you too."

"You want to tell me what happened."

She told him everything including what the man said.

"Did you tell Jason that?"

"No."

He looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Because I knew it would kill him and I just didn't have it in me to hurt him like that."

Johnny stared at her. He wasn't sure what to think. But, he did realize that somehow Jason had wormed himself back in a little.

"Why don't I run you a nice hot bath?"

"That sounds wonderful."

He kissed her and went into the bathroom.

Johnny waited until she finished, and then she joined him in the living room.

"I brought you a present."

He smiled as her eyes lit up.

"What is it?" She said eyes the bag and the box inside.

"You'll have to open it and see."

He placed it on the table.

She reached in to grab the box. "Wow, it's heavy."

He grinned at her.

She ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box and started laughing.

"Oh my God, a purple bowling ball."

He laughed. "You like it?"

"I'll have my people check it out to make sure you didn't put weights in it or something." She said sitting it back in the box.

Johnny faked a look of shock. "I can't believe you think I'd cheat."

She giggled. "It's the only way you can beat me."

He made a growling sound and she ran as he chased her around the couch until he caught up to her. He swung her up in his arms and they both fell back onto the couch.

He looked her in the eyes and brushed the hair from her face. "I missed you so much. If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done."

"I missed you too."

She closed her eyes as his lips came crashing down onto hers. He got lost in the feel of her mouth and lips until they both had to come up for air.

He pulled her close and held her in his arms. "You are everything to me Elizabeth." He whispered.

She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she reached up and kissed him softly. "I'm crazy about you too Johnny."

He smiled and held her tight. He never wanted to let her go.


	12. Chapter 12 - Regret

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I'm late. I had a recording session today (I'm a singer/songwriter) lol Virgy muwahhhh. Guest – I tried to make it clear in the A/N notes that this is a true triangle which means Elizabeth will be torn between two men and then choose. So, try to hang in there. Whether you like the outcome or not, I try to write a good story.**

Chapter 12 - Regret

Johnny had gone to Kelly's to get some coffee when he ran into Jason on the way out.

"How's Liz?"

"She's fine. We got lucky."

"Have you beefed up your security?"

Johnny stared at him for a minute. "Of course."

"Good, cause I don't want anything to happen to her again."

"Are you still insinuating that this is my fault?"

"Isn't it?"

Johnny was livid. He moved closer in to Jason. "This is your fault you big jerk."

Jason gave him a look. "How the hell is it my fault? She's not even around me."

"Because the guy who grabbed her told her to tell you that he said hi."

Johnny regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth. So, he backed off.

Jason just stared at him for a minute. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Johnny looked away and muttered "Shit." He looked back up at Jason. "Because she didn't want to hurt you."

Jason turned away from Johnny. He just felt shattered that she had almost gotten hurt again because of his life.

Johnny shook his head and walked away.

* * *

Abby was standing around the corner and heard the whole thing. She straightened her clothes and licked her lips and walked towards Jason.

"Jason? Are you alright?" She said watching him sit on the bench.

He looked up. "Abby?"

She saw he had tears in his eyes and she said, "Come on, let me get you home."

But as soon as she stood Jason up, Carly came from around the corner and saw them.

"Jason?" She said seeing the look on his face. She looked at Abby with disgust. She glared at the woman and said, "I'll take care of him." She pushed Abby out of the way and led Jason back towards her car. Abby was livid.

* * *

Jason didn't say a word all the way back to the penthouse. Carly got him upstairs and sat him on the couch. She kneeled down in front of him. "Jason, please talk to me. What happened?"

Jason tried to control his emotions. "Liz got attacked a few days ago."

"Oh my God, is she alright?"

"Yes. I found her unconscious in an alley."

Carly got up so she was sitting next to him.

"I brought her to the hospital and stayed with her that night. We watched movies, and ate. It was so nice not to fight and just be close to her."

Carly nodded.

"She had a nightmare in the middle of the night and I ended up staying in the room with her. Nothing happened but Johnny came back in the morning and found us."

"Shit." Carly said watching him closely.

"He confronted me and I let him know what happened. Liz had told me that she didn't remember what the guy said to her. So, I made some flippant remarks to him and left."

"I saw him this morning and I guess I pushed him too far and he told me that Liz did remember what the guy said."

"Go on." She thought she knew what was coming.

"He told her to tell me that he said hi."

Carly sighed. She totally understood why he was devastated. He was blaming himself.

"Jason, you're blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

He stood up. "Carly, she almost got hurt again because of who I am. He could have raped her or killed her."

Carly saw the hurt and rage in his eyes. "Jason, are you giving up on her again?"

"What choice do I have?"

Carly was livid. She got up and pushed Jason. He was stunned. "You, Jason Morgan are an idiot. Maybe you don't even deserve her. She knew the risks being with you and she was willing to take them. She loved you. Do you know how much I would kill to have someone love me like that? You had it and you threw it away over what? Twisted pride? And now, you make a little headway with her and something else happens and you are ready to run again? Maybe she was right about not trusting you. You need to make up your freaking mind. If you want to be with her than all you can do is do the best you can to protect her. Shit might happen, but is losing the love of your life the answer?"

Jason was shocked by Carly's outburst. "You hate Liz. Why are you saying all of this?"

"Because, I love you dammit. You are the best friend I've ever had. I know I was a complete jealous bitch to her before. And I'm sorry for that. I had no right."

She saw the look on Jason's face and started to smile.

"Who are you?" Jason said.

"I know….surprise, Carly's growing up."

Jason wiped his tears and smiled. "I like this Carly."

She walked up to him and hugged him. "I can't stand seeing you like this Jason."

He pulled her tighter. "Thank you for being there for me."

They pulled apart. "You think I was going to let that scheming bitch bring you back here and have her way with you?"

Jason chuckled. "Give me some credit."

"Really? Because she got you the first time when you were drunk and vulnerable"

"I'm not drunk now."

She sat back on the couch. "True, but I'm not taking any chances."

Jason laughed. "I got some thinking to do."

Carly got up. "Yea, you need to work this out. Think of this as a little test. If you tell her that you know and you don't run, maybe she'll start trusting you again. I'll call you later."

He smiled. "Thanks". He watched her walked out the door.

* * *

Liz was happy to be back to work. It gave her something to focus on. She rounded the corner and bounced off of Jason's chest.

"Jason?"

He smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

Liz nodded. "Follow me."

She took him to an empty room and shut the door.

They stared at each other for a moment before he broke the silence. "I know that the man said something to you."

Liz started to comment but Jason cut her off. "It's okay. I know why you did it. I'm not mad at you."

She took a deep breath. "I'm glad."

He smiled at her. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing everything I can to find out who that man was and deal with it. I don't want you to be scared."

"Thank you. Johnny has put extra people around."

"I have too."

She nodded. She knew it wouldn't do any good to refuse it.

"Francis is going to be around your building at night."

Liz smiled. She really missed Francis.

"I can't take any chances with you."

Liz stared. He wasn't running from her. "It's probably not safe for me to be seen with you."

"I'm not worried about that anymore. I will protect you with my life if necessary."

Liz felt the tears well up in her eyes. She needed to leave.

She tried to brush past Jason but he pulled her into his arms and hugged at her. She was crying so he just held her tightly. "I'll never give up on us."

That made her cry even more and finally she tore herself away from him and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13 - Fear

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! JustCurious – Glad you are enjoying it! Virgy15 lol – Confusion is good! Glad everyone is enjoying Carly.**

Chapter 13 - Fear

Liz ran up to the roof and burst through the door. She sobbed loudly.

Felix had seen her run into the stairwell and he had run after her.

"Liz?" He said holding out his arms. She ran into them and he held her tight.

He waited until she calmed down. "What happened?"

She wiped her face and they sat down.

"Jason."

Felix knew that look on her face. "What did he do?"

She told him what happened downstairs and Felix was completely silent.

"What? No clever quips?"

Felix shook his head. "This back and forth between Johnny and Jason needs to end. It's eating you up inside."

"I know. It hurts so bad. Why couldn't he do what he did today before, instead of breaking up with me? I almost hate him for it. He threw us away."

Felix held her close again as she started to cry.

She stood up suddenly and wiped her face again. "I'm done. I'm moving on. I'm not crying over him anymore."

He watched her walk away. He knew she was kidding herself. Her feelings for Jason were far from over.

* * *

Johnny knocked on Liz's door.

She flung it open and stared at him. "What do you want?"

He was taken aback by her tone. But, he knew this was about Jason.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to betray your confidence. He just pushes my buttons."

Liz glared. "Johnny, the fact that Jason is breathing pushes your buttons. If you two can't act like adults, then you both can count me out of it. I'm not some prize dammit. Grow up."

She said slamming the door in his face.

Johnny was crushed. He knew he screwed up.

* * *

He walked to the warehouse and started throwing boxes around. He fucking hated Jason Morgan. And he also really hated himself.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Claudia said walking towards him.

"Stay out of it Claudia."

"What has gotten you so upset?"

Johnny ignored her. "None of your business."

"You don't have to be nasty about it John. It's that girl isn't it?"

He glared at her. "That girl has a name you know."

Claudia tried to sound all sweet. "Come on Johnny. Talk to me."

But ignored her and continued on his rage.

"Johnny, what did she do?"

"It's not what she did. Jason fucking Morgan is the bane of my existence."

Claudia was quiet. "What are you going to do about it?"

He turned back towards her. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"Is he all that is stopping your relationship with Liz?"

"Pretty much."

"Then why don't I help you take him out."

Johnny smiled. "You're unbelievable. If anything happens to Jason, everyone is going to suspect me. Not to mention that Liz would never ever forgive me."

Claudia was quiet for a minute. "Fine. But you can't just let him walk in and take your girl."

"You think I don't know that?" He yelled really loud. "Look, you are not helping. I'm going to walk out that door and then come back in. If you're not gone by the time I get back, I'll throw your ass into one of these crates and throw you in the water."

Claudia was stunned. She watched him walk away from her and then turned and walked towards the back exit.

* * *

Claudia walked into her father's garden.

"Look who it is." Anthony said loudly.

"Shut it. Johnny needs our help."

"With what pray tell?"

"He's involved with some annoying little twit."

"And?"

"She was Jason's ex."

Anthony stopped pruning and looked at her. "We might be able to use this to our advantage."

"I know, but Johnny is not biting. Apparently, Jason is trying to get Liz back."

"What do you suggest?"

"If we eliminate Liz, then Johnny is free and Jason will be devastated. He'll be no good to Sonny and we can move in and take what we want."

Anthony smiled. "Maybe you're not a dumb whore."

Claudia rolled her eyes. She wanted to stab him with his sheers.

"Let me get the ball rolling." Anthony said smiling.

Claudia's hope was that Anthony would get caught afterwards and she'd own everything. She walked back into the house and then went back to her office.

* * *

The next night, Liz was taking her trash out. It was a beautiful night, so she stopped and did some star gazing before turning to go back into her apartment building.

Francis watched her from afar. He wished that she would just go back to Jason. He had been miserable to work for since she was gone. That was the last thought he had before he was jumped.

Liz walked back to her front door and noticed it was ajar. She sucked in a breath and pushed it open. She walked inside and gasped as her apartment was trashed. She stepped inside and went to grab her phone off of the table and a man emerged from her bedroom. He was in just as much in shock to see her as she was seeing him. She panicked and tried to run but he tackled her. She tried to scream and he held his hand over her mouth. "Shut up." He yelled. "Don't make me hurt you."

* * *

Francis groaned as he tried to open his eyes. He was badly beaten and everything hurt. He reached into his pocket and dialed his phone.

"Morgan."

"Jason…"

"Francis? What's wrong?"

Francis was starting to black out again. He managed to get out, "Liz" before he passed out.

Jason called a few of his men and told them to meet him at Liz's apartment.

He jumped into his car and raced to her place.

* * *

"They didn't tell me that you were so pretty." The man said smiling. He was still lying on top of Liz. "It would be a shame to mess up your pretty face."

Liz's eyes grew big.

"Are you going to behave?"

Liz nodded her head yes. The man took his hand off of her mouth.

"Fuck you." Liz growled. She bit his hand that was still next to her face.

"Bitch." He said as he struggled with her. She managed to poke him in the eye and he let go of his grip a little. She started to get up but he hit her hard and while she didn't pass out, her vision was a little blurry and she was disoriented.

She blindly kicked her feet and tried to move. That is when she heard someone yell and a gun went off. She felt the man fall on her legs and before she knew it, someone was pulling her up and walking with her. She could hear him talking to her and she tried to focus. Her head started to clear and all she saw was blue.


	14. Chapter 14 – Anything for You

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Virgy15 – I'm not sure how long it will be. I don't anticipate being anywhere near epic (like Smoke and Mirrors). I'm not going to draw it out forever….maybe under 30? I don't know.**

Chapter 14 – Anything for You

Jason sat her in the car and strapped her in. He kept looking at her as he raced to the penthouse. He had offered to take her to the hospital, but she said she was fine. She had a big bruise developing on her cheek.

He parked the car and came over to her side and got her out. He picked her up and walked to the elevator. Liz closed her eyes and relaxed into him. Jason took her inside the penthouse and put her down on his bed.

"I'll be right back." He said softly.

She grabbed his arm. "Don't leave me."

He smiled. "I'm just getting some ice. I'll be right back. I promise."

She nodded.

Jason ran downstairs and made an ice pack and made a quick phone call.

He propped her up and gently laid the ice pack on her face. Liz made a noise due to the coldness.

He stared into her eyes. "You okay?"

She nodded no with tears in her eyes. He pulled the ice pack away and pulled her into his chest.

They finally broke apart. "I don't want to ever let you out of my sight again."

Liz looked down. "You know I can't stay here with you."

He sighed. "I know. But, will you at least stay tonight?"

She gave him a little smile. "Yes."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll be right back."

Jason went downstairs and opened the door. Max had brought a doctor to look over Liz. Jason walked him upstairs and then came back down.

"How's Francis?"

"Not good. He has 3 broken ribs, a few facial fractures, a concussion, and some internal bleeding."

"Damn. We need to find out who is doing this and why."

The doctor came back downstairs.

"She'll be fine. I gave her a pain pill. Just keep an eye on her. She doesn't have a headache, so that's good."

Jason was relieved. "Thank you."

He watched the doctor leave. "Let me know if Francis remembers anything."

"I will."

He shut the door and turned off the lights.

* * *

He went into the bedroom. Liz was still awake. He went into his drawer and got a tee shirt out and handed it to her. "Here, you might as well be comfortable."

She took it and went into the bathroom. She came back out and saw Jason was in the bed already.

"Is this okay?" He said.

She nodded yes.

She climbed into bed and he shut off the light.

A few minutes later he thought he heard her cry.

He slid over next to her and pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head.

She rolled over and faced him. "How do we always end up back here?" She said softly.

He rubbed his thumb back and forth on her arm. "Because we love each other."

Liz didn't respond to the comment. "When I was lying there with his hand on my mouth, and his body on top of mine, all I could think of was you. I kept praying that somehow you would find me. That even though I pushed you away, that you hadn't given up and you were still looking out for me. How did you find me Jason?"

"Francis. He was jumped and beaten. He woke up and called me. He just said my name and yours and I came as fast as I could."

"Is he okay?" She loved Francis like a brother and it killed her that he was hurt because of her.

"He'll be okay." Jason sighed. "What are we going to do about us?"

Liz stared up at him. "Jason, I have feelings for Johnny. And frankly, I'm still not sure what I feel about you. You have always been there for me. You've protected me and believed in me. We were really good together."

"But, then along came Johnny."

"Johnny is so sweet to me. We have so much fun. It's just a completely different vibe. I like who I am with him. He's taught me that life is too short to worry and 2nd guess yourself all the time."

"What if I lightened up?" Jason whispered.

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "Jason, I don't want you to be any different than the way you are. I would never ask you to be someone different for me. I've always accepted who you are."

"I would do anything for you."

She swallowed hard. "I know you would. But, I truly believe everything happens for a reason. There is a reason you broke up with me and I ended up with Johnny. I can't ignore that."

"Suppose the reason is that we were supposed to realize that we were meant to be together?"

Liz didn't say anything. She just knew that she couldn't stay there another night. It wasn't healthy for them. They were hurting each other when neither one of them wanted to. She couldn't look into his eyes again tonight. She could see that being this close to her was killing him inside. And the truth is it was killing her too. So, she rolled back over and slept.

* * *

When Liz woke up in the morning, Jason was gone. She went and used the bathroom and changed back into her clothes. She took one more look at the room and went downstairs. As she got to the bottom of the staircase, someone was knocking furiously on the door.

"Liz?"

It was Johnny. She ran to the door and opened it. Johnny took one look at her face and gasped. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

She nodded and it came inside. He pulled her into his arms. "What happened?"

She pulled back and told him everything.

Johnny took a deep breath. "Are you going to stay here?"

"No. I'm going back to my apartment."

She could see the alarm in Johnny's eyes.

"I'm not going to let whoever did this win."

Johnny pulled her closer. "I understand where you're coming from but I just want you to be safe. If that means that you stay here with Jason, then so be it."

Liz pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Staying here is not an option. Will you come to my apartment with me?"

Johnny nodded. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

They walked past the guard and Liz turned to him. "Tell Jason I went back home." The guard nodded and Johnny and Liz got on the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15 - Something Unexpected

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – lol Thanks for continuing to read and enjoying the writing even if you aren't sure if you like triangles. Bottom line is that there is a chance who you want her to end up with will happen. So, just enjoy the ride. P.S. I just went into hiding because of the end up this chapter. The next few chapters are very interesting though. ****By the way, if you haven't checked out my new story You had me at Hello, please do.**  


Chapter 15 – Something Unexpected

Johnny opened Liz's apartment door and pushed it open. He stared at the inside in shock. Liz saw his face and pushed past him. Everything was cleaned up. It was like nothing ever happened.

"I have to hand it to Morgan's cleanup crew, they work fast."

Liz stood in the room and looked around. She got a chill and Johnny was right by her side. "You sure you don't want to come to my place?" He asked softly.

"I'm okay. "

"I have two men in the hallway and two men outside. I'm not taking any chances."

Liz smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you."

There was a knock on the door and Johnny answered it. A guard handed him a suitcase and he took it and put it on the floor. He looked up and saw Liz staring at him. "I told you, I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're stuck with me."

Liz smiled. "Fine. Want to play some cards?" She thought maybe doing something fun in the room would help change the vibe of the apartment for her.

Johnny smiled. "You ready to get beat?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Please. Care to wager?"

Johnny thought for a moment. "If you I win, I get a kiss."

Liz grinned. "And what about if I win?"

"Then you get a kiss."

Liz giggled. "Deal."

She shuffled the cards and Johnny glanced up at her. "Did you really shuffle these cards well?"

Liz looked down at her cards. "They look perfectly fine to me."

Johnny shot her a look. He discarded some cards and picked up new ones. He glanced down and back up at her waiting for her. She picked up two cards and then threw them down. "I'm good. Check."

Johnny shook his head and picked up two more cards and discarded again. "Hmmm. I raise you one kiss."

Liz rolled her eyes and put her cards against her chest. "I raise you 2 more kisses."

Johnny made a face. "Fine. Read em' and weep."

Johnny had 2 pairs.

Liz grinned. "The only one who's going to be weeping is you." She said placing her cards on the table. She had 3 of a kind.

Johnny looked back up at her. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

Liz smiled and pretended to think. "I don't think so."

Johnny grinned and said, "I guess it's time for me to pay up then."

Liz crawled around the coffee table and looked into his eyes as she moved her lips towards his. Their lips pressed together and they slowly deepened the kiss. Johnny felt Liz flinch and pulled back. "You okay?"

Liz nodded. "Sorry, I didn't realize that kissing would make my face hurt."

Johnny pulled her onto his lap. "I guess I'll just have to owe you."

Liz pouted. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about it. It will be worth the wait."

It felt so good lying in his arms. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him.

* * *

Anthony pounded his fist on the desk. He was livid that his plan hadn't worked. He was going to have to somehow step it up. He knew that she worked at the hospital, and while it would be harder to get to her there, he knew that he could do it. He made a phone call. He knew the perfect person to help him with his plan. He picked up the phone.

"Get me Manny Ruiz."

* * *

The next day, Johnny tore himself away from Liz and went to the warehouse. He decided to take a walk through the park to get there. He turned a corner and saw his father on a bench talking to Manny Ruiz and he ducked back. A million thoughts were running through his head. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew his father was up to no good.

He traced his steps and headed to the docks. "Jason, meet me at pier 52."

* * *

Jason was already near pier 52, so he waited patiently for Johnny to arrive. He watched him walk towards him and he noted that Johnny didn't look happy.

"What's going on?"

Johnny sighed. "I think we've got a problem."

"Is it Liz?"

Johnny ran his hand through his hair. "I think that my dad might be the one behind everything that has happened to Liz."

"What!" Jason was livid. "All this time it was on you?"

Johnny clenched his teeth. "Will you shut up for one minute and let me finish."

Jason backed down. "Fine."

"I just saw my father talking to Manny Ruiz in the park."

"Shit."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I don't want you anywhere near Liz until this is contained. Do you understand me?"

Johnny got in Jason's face. "So, you want to use my father as a reason to break me and Liz up?"

"Your father is lunatic. Maybe he'll back off if he thinks you two aren't together anymore."

"I am not going to break her heart like you did." Johnny yelled.

"Then what do you suggest we do then?"

Johnny backed away. "We work together to bring down Anthony and Manny."

Jason clenched his jaw. "I will do anything for Liz."

"Then first, back the fuck off because she's with me. And second, help me fix this."

Jason turned around and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

* * *

Johnny went back to Liz's apartment. She was in the kitchen making some tea.

She ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "I missed you."

He smiled and kissed her. As they deepened the kiss and it started to get more physical, he sat on the couch with her still in his arms. He pulled back and smiled. "Well that is a nice way to be greeted."

Liz smiled. "Why don't we take this into the bedroom?" She said seductively.

Johnny stared into her beautiful eyes. He leaned forward and captured her mouth as they passionately kissed each other. Johnny moaned. "Are you sure?" He said softly.

"More than sure." She whispered in his ear as she sucked on his earlobe and then sucked on his neck. Johnny growled and stood up. He pulled her away and put her on the ground. He ripped off his shirt and then pulled her into him and then she pushed him away and pulled off her top. They backed into the wall as she jumped back into his arms; straddling him around the waist. She could feel his erection through their clothes and moaned as he kissed her neck and moved them towards the bed.


	16. Chapter 16 - Confession

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Rofl I can't stop laughing at the reviews. Gosh you guys are too easy to toy with muwaahhhh. Here's a 2****nd**** chapter. So, for now, you can call off your hit men. For now…. There's plenty of angst to come. I'm getting excited just writing it.**

Chapter 16 - Confession

He lowered her gently onto the bed and then climbed on top of her as they grinded into each other and feverishly kissed. "Johnny, I want you now." Liz said breathlessly.

Johnny froze and then stood up quickly.

Liz sat up confused. "What's wrong? Why are stopping?"

"I can't do this."

Tears came into Liz's eyes. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no it's not that." Johnny said walking towards her. "Trust me, there was nothing wrong with anything that you did."

"Then I don't understand." She said brushing a tear away.

"I found out something today and before we take our relationship to the next level, I need to tell you about it."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

"I believe that everything that has happened to you was at the hands of my father."

"What?" Liz said shocked.

"He's against us being together and he's willing to get rid of you to end it."

Liz took a deep breath.

"I just don't know if it's smart that I'm around you right now."

Liz started to cry. "Please don't tell me that you are going to do the same thing Jason did."

Johnny hated to see her cry. "I just want to do what is best for you."

Liz pulled away from him and stood up. "I can't believe you are going to do this to me. How could you. You know that Jason broke my heart." She yelled.

Johnny couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "You think I don't want to be with you? I'm beyond crazy for you. You think it's not killing me that it's my fault that you were hurt? I hurt so bad right now, that I can hardly breathe." He said sinking to the floor.

Liz walked over to him and pulled him into her arms. "I don't want to lose you Johnny." She sobbed.

They held each other for a few minutes until they both settled down. They pulled apart and Johnny wiped away her tears.

"What are we going to do?"

"Would you agree to pretend to break up with me and go back to Jason?"

Liz sat back against the bed. "You want me to go back Jason?"

"I don't want you anywhere near Jason. But, if that will get my father to back off, then so be it."

"Does Jason know about this?"

"He knows about what my father is doing but he doesn't know about this other part."

"Call him."

"Then you'll do it?"

"I don't know. I want to talk it over between the three of us. Maybe, there is another way."

Johnny nodded and they got dressed and called Jason.

* * *

Jason knocked on Liz's door. He wasn't sure why they had summoned him, but for some reason, he had a bad feeling.

"Jason, come in."

He looked at her face. He could tell she had been crying. He noticed Johnny didn't look so hot either.

"What's going on?"

"Please sit down." Liz said softly.

Johnny cleared his throat. "I told Liz what was going on. I suggested that we pretend to break up and that she go back to living with you until Manny and my father are dealt with."

Jason looked at both of them. He was really surprised that Liz would even consider the scenario.

He watched their closeness as they held hands.

"I don't know if I can do this." Jason said softly.

Johnny was furious. "You said you'd do anything for her." Johnny yelled. "We need you to do this. If you can think of any other solution, than say something."

Jason stood up and walked around the room. "Can I talk to Liz alone?" He finally said.

"No. We're all in this together. Say what you have to say."

Jason sat back down and looked at Liz. "I don't think I can be alone in that penthouse with you day after day. You know how I feel about you. You know what I want."

Johnny made a noise. "Fuck what you want Jason. This is not about you. This is about keeping her safe."

Liz put her arm out to calm Johnny and looked over at Jason. "I understand how you feel. Do you think I want to torture you?" She said as the tears flowed down her face. "I don't want to hurt you Jason. I just don't know what else to do."

Jason took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "It's going to take a public breakup." He said softly.

"Kelly's? The hospital?" Johnny said.

Liz sighed. "I really don't want to do this at the hospital, but if that is what it takes, than I will."

"When is your next shift?" Jason asked.

"Tomorrow. How are we going to play it?"

"We'll stand off to the side arguing. I'll follow you back to the nurse's station. You can yell that you're through with me and then Jason can come walking over and get between us. We'll push each other and then, I'll leave and you can fall into Jason's arms."

"Fine. Epiphany goes on break around 2:30. She's been going out for a walk lately, so I won't have to worry about getting written up or anything."

Jason stood up. "See you tomorrow."

Liz watched him walk out and then turned back to Johnny.

"This is going to be so hard." She said diving into this chest.

He held her closely. "I know. I'm so sorry."

Johnny wasn't stupid. He knew this was a risk. Liz clearly still had feelings for Jason and this would push them into each other's arms. He could lose her. But, despite all of that, he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her.

They settled down and he ordered them some dinner. They ate cuddled on the couch. They started kissing again but Johnny stopped it from going any further.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I want to wait until all of this is resolved. I know that this is going to be a pretend breakup, but I don't want to make love to you now and then have to let you go."

Liz smiled. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one." He said holding her closer.


	17. Chapter 17 – Best Laid Plans…

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Sigh. This has been the most difficult fanfic I have ever written. I have been torn the entire time. I know I'm never going to make everyone happy. With that said, I'm glad that most of you are enjoying the triangle. Guest – You will find out soon who she chooses. Hang in there please. The whole point of a triangle is that a person is truly torn so she has to have feelings for both. Virgy15/blackberry959 –Johnny has just as much to lose in this as Jason because Liz/Jason have a history. Being fair, it will be cruel for both of them. Johnny has to go home alone while his girl is having sleepovers with someone she still has feelings for and he will have to watch them pretending to be close when it could turn into more. JustCurious – I get what you're saying about Manny. And I know you're probably upset about the love scene. Sorry

Chapter 17 – Best Laid Plans…

The next morning, Liz went to work. She was on pins and needles all morning.

"Elizabeth." Abby said. "What happened to your face?"

Liz looked at her. "That really isn't your concern."

Abby rolled her eyes and went over and sat in the waiting area.

Shit, Liz said to herself, Abby was the last person she wanted around for the show.

Epiphany left for her break, and like clockwork, Johnny came around the corner with flowers.

"What are you doing here?" She said loudly.

She saw Abby look up from her magazine.

"Liz, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Johnny pleaded.

Liz pushed past him. "We are through Johnny. You need to go."

Abby tried to contain her shock but her mouth was hanging open.

Johnny grabbed her arm.

"Stop it. You're hurting me." Liz yelled.

Jason came off the elevator. "Get your hands off of her Johnny."

Abby swung around and looked at Jason and then back at Johnny and Liz.

Several people had stopped to see the show, including Felix.

Johnny glared at Jason. "Good old Jason to the rescue as usual. Do me a favor and stay out of it." Johnny yelled pushing Jason backwards.

Jason lunged back at him and Liz stepped into between them. "Johnny, please go." She said crying.

Johnny looked down at her. It really did kill him to see her upset. "Fine, but I'm not going to stop trying." He said glaring at Jason and then walking over to the elevator.

Liz dove into Jason's arms as he held her while she cried. Johnny watched as the elevator closed.

Abby was freaking out. She ran over to the elevator and pushed the button. She finally got downstairs and chased after Johnny.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" She said yelling at Johnny.

"I'm not in the mood Abby."

Abby jumped in front of him. "I don't give a shit what kind of mood you're in. Why did Liz break up with you?"

"It's none of your business."

"You aren't responsible for that bruise on her face, are you?" Abby said quietly.

Johnny felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. "I would never lay a hand on her."

"Then what did you do?"

"Will you go away if I tell you?"

"Yes."

"I sabotaged one of Jason's shipments and Liz found out."

"You idiot." She said pushing him.

"What do you care?"

"Because you just pushed her right back into Jason's arms, that's why."

"Oh, I see, you still want Jason for yourself."

"Of course I do. And I am going to get him back no matter what I have to do."

Johnny looked at her. She was starting to weird him out.

"You need to get her back by any means necessary and I can help you do that."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have connections."

Johnny decided to play along. "And what will these connections do?"

"You don't have to worry about the details. Just let me handle it."

"They won't hurt her will they?"

"Hell no. They'll just scare her back into your arms."

Johnny felt his stomach turn. "Look, let me think about it okay. I'm still trying to process this."

Abby touched his arm which made Johnny's skin crawl. "Get back to me soon. Liz will be back with Jason before we know it."

Johnny walked away and dialed Jason.

"Johnny?"

"Listen, I think I know who was responsible for the alley incident."

"Who?"

"Abby."

"Abby? Are you sure?" Jason knew Abby was a little high strung, but he didn't think she was that crazy.

"Yes. She practically just admitted it to me."

"Put someone on her. I want her tracked."

"You got it."

Johnny hung up and made another call.

* * *

Abby pulled out her phone and called Claudia. "Claudia, I have an update that you are really going to be surprised about."

"Fine. I'm at my father's house. Let me give you the address."

Abby memorized it and then headed over there.

Claudia heard the doorbell ring. She had her dad hide around the corner and then invited Abby inside the study.

"Hello. So, what is this big news?"

"I was at the hospital today and Johnny showed up with flowers for Liz."

"And?"

"And she threw them in the trash and told him to get away from her."

"Really?"

"Yes. No one was more shocked than me. He grabbed Liz's arm trying to stop her from leaving, and then Jason showed up."

Claudia's eyes got big. "Then what?"

"They got in a little pushing match, Liz stepped in, and then Johnny left and said it wasn't over. Ms. prim and proper cried it out in Jason's arms."

"Wow, that's some development."

"That's not all."

Claudia took a drink of water.

"I confronted Johnny about it."

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd think about working with me to get Liz back."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Alright, thank you Abby. Keep up the good work." Claudia said walking her out the study and to the front door. "You did good."

Abby smiled. "Thanks."

She shut the door and then went back into the study. "What do you think?"

Her dad came walking around the corner. "I don't know. It could be a ruse. There's a big dinner at the Metro Court tomorrow night. There is going to be a big mob presence. Make sure your brother is there. I want to see what happens."

* * *

Jason grabbed a bag at the Penthouse and went over to Liz's. "Liz, it's Jason."

Liz heard the knock and opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I was followed, so it looks like the plan is working."

"Good. Why are you here?"

"To make it look good. I'm sleeping on the couch."

Liz nodded. "When do I move into the penthouse?"

"Tomorrow night there is a big party. A lot of the other families will be there including the Zaccharas. You are going to be my date and you'll come home with me. Pack some bags tomorrow, and I'll have them delivered."

"Okay."

"Since Francis is recovering, Johnny O will be your guard for now."

Liz smiled. "You went old school on me."

Jason smiled. "You know those two would lay down their lives for you."

"I know."

"You hungry?"

She nodded. It took about 10 minutes for Johnny O. to show up with food. Liz convinced him to stay and eat and they all laughed and had a good time.


	18. Chapter 18 – Man Down

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Virgy15 – I get there are a lot of diehard Liason fans. I love them too. Although, I'm more of a LFF cause I love writing her with different people. Let the drama begin! **

Chapter 18 – Man Down

The next evening, Liz prepared to go out. She chose a dress that was a little more risqué than she'd normally wear. She wanted to make a statement.

Jason and Johnny O. were in the kitchen. Johnny was straightening Jason's tie when both men turned to see Liz standing there. "Holy shit." Johnny O. mumbled under his breath. Jason elbowed him without taking his eyes off of Liz. She had on a short mini dress that was black lace. It had one shoulder strap and although it looked like it was see- through, there was a flesh colored fabric underneath. She had on wedged stilettos, dark red lipstick, her makeup was very dramatic, and her hair was wavy and wild.

Jason ripped her eyes from Liz's and turned to Johnny. "Let's go."

* * *

Johnny went ahead as he held the door open for Liz. He walked next to her and they got into the car.

"You want to tell me what kind of statement you're trying to make right now?"

Liz glared at him. "That I'm pissed off and if I'm going to have two men fighting over me, I should try to look as hot as possible."

Jason tried not to grin. "Mission accomplished." He said without looking over at her.

"Are you going to be able to get out of the car without…." Jason's voice trailed off.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'll manage."

They pulled up to the Metro Court and they got out. As they walked through the lobby, all eyes were on Liz. They went into the elevator and rode up in silence.

* * *

When it opened and they walked out, it got quiet for a minute as everyone stopped and looked at the couple.

Anthony looked over at Liz. "Damn." He said as Claudia elbowed him. "Focus father."

Claudia had to admit. She would have never expected the little number Liz was sporting.

Johnny was over by the bar when they walked in. He almost had to excuse himself when he saw how hot Liz looked. A few of the men around him had made comments and he wanted to deck every one of them.

Anthony and Claudia looked over at Johnny and watched him staring at Liz.

"This is going to be good." Anthony said giggling under his breath.

Sonny stood in the back and braced for trouble. He could feel it in the air. Liz sat down at the table and crossed her legs as Jason went to the bar to get a drink. She watched Johnny and Jason ignore each other and then Jason slowly walked back and sat next to her. She chugged a good portion of the drink and then scooted closer to Jason.

"You do not look very comfortable with me." She said under her breath.

"Maybe if you had worn something a little less hot it wouldn't be so hard to be next to you."

"Suck it up."

He grinned at her saucy attitude. He motioned for the waitress and ordered two shots.

"Are both of those for me?" She said seriously.

Jason looked at her and put his arm around her. "No."

The waitress came back and they both downed the shots and took a deep breath.

Johnny watched her do the shots and wished she'd slow down. But, he knew she was nervous.

A couple of shots later, Liz was feeling good. "Let's go." She said leading Jason to the dance floor.

Sonny looked at a few of the guards around the room and they moved closer. He wasn't taking any chances.

"Liz danced with Jason." She was a little buzzed and didn't even object when he pulled her into him. She stared up at him and watched him lean down towards her.

"Is that lipstick going to be all over my face if I kiss you?"

Liz smiled. "No, it won't come off."

He nodded and he brushed his lips against hers and then slowly deepened the kiss. Liz closed her eyes and returned the kiss as Johnny looked on seething.

Jason pulled back and watched her face but it was blank.

"No affect at all?" He said grinning down at her.

Liz rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

Anthony looked over at Johnny and chuckled. "He's about to implode."

"I agree. This is going to get very ugly." Claudia said softly.

Pretty much everyone in the room was watching the show.

Jason leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Make this one look good. It's time."

Jason moved his hand lower down Liz's back and captured her lips one more time. He sucked on her lower lip and then gently captured her mouth.

Even though he understood the circumstances, it was a little too intimate for Johnny. On cue, he let out a growl and rushed the dance floor. A bunch of people stepped back and a few guards rushed forward.

"Shit." Sonny said grabbing his head.

Johnny pushed Jason as planned, but Liz's heel caught causing her to start to fall. Jason pushed her into Johnny's arms to save her but he was off balance as he fell backwards. His head hit on the edge of a table and he went down to the floor as Johnny and Liz watched in horror.

Liz screamed and ran to Jason. She dropped onto the floor as blood gushed out of Jason's head.

* * *

Claudia grabbed a stunned Johnny and pulled him onto the elevator.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" She yelled at him. "Are you trying to start a fucking war?"

Johnny could barely think. When Liz pushed away from him and ran to Jason, it was like the floor dropped out from underneath him.

"It was an accident." Was all he managed to say.

Claudia shook her head. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Jason looked up in a haze. He could hear people yelling and he heard someone crying and he didn't understand what had happened. He tried to get up but someone was holding him down.

They had to call an ambulance and Liz rode inside with him. She held his hand and talked to him the whole way. He was still unconscious when they got there. They got off the elevator and he was rushed into one of the trauma rooms. They wouldn't let Liz in so she just stood there crying until Felix walked over to her and brought her into the locker room and sat her down on a bench. Her makeup was a mess and she had blood stains on her hands and lower arms. He went into her locker and got her extra set up clothes out. He grabbed a wash cloth and wiped off her arms and hands. Once that was done, he wiped her face and took off most of her makeup. Felix took off her shoes and got her out of her dress and into the other clothes; all without saying a word. He held her for a few minutes and then took her back into the waiting room.


	19. Chapter 19 - Nervosity

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Things are really going to go cray cray after next chapter. You have been warned. If you haven't already, check out my new story, Missing Identity  
**

Chapter 19 - Nervosity

They stitched up Jason's head and moved him to a room. Patrick came out to talk to Liz.

"Liz? Are you okay?" Patrick asked her.

She nodded.

"It's not as bad as it looks, okay?"

She nodded.

Patrick studied her for a moment. She looked like she was hanging on by a thread.

"He'll be fine. I put some stitches in and he has a concussion. We're going to keep him overnight for observation."

"Can I stay with him?" She said softly.

"Of course, come with me."

Patrick held out his arm and Liz grabbed onto it and he took her to see Jason.

Felix had gone ahead of them and pulled out the chair into a bed. He had put some sheets down and a pillow.

Liz walked into the room and went over to Jason. There was a bandage around his head. She squeezed his hand and then Felix took her over to her bed. She laid down and he covered her up and turned off the light.

"Hang in there." He said softly.

Liz was beyond exhausted. But, she was scared to go to sleep because every time she closed her eyes, she saw the blood coming out of Jason's head. She felt so guilty that he had gotten hurt. She ran over everything in her mind over and over until she finally passed out about an hour later.

* * *

The next morning Jason woke up. His head was throbbing and he struggled to remember what happened. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Liz's face and then he was kissing her.

Liz heard him move around and jumped up. "Jason?" She said running to the bed.

"Liz?" He said softly.

She started crying because she was so relieved.

"Don't cry."

She started laughing through her tears. "You really scared me."

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Kissing you."

Liz swallowed and looked at him for a moment. "It's all my fault."

"What?"

"You kissed me and then Johnny rushed you and I got tangled up in it. You were off balance so you pushed me into Johnny so I wouldn't fall. Then you fell backwards and hit your head."

Jason didn't say anything.

"You have a concussion and they gave you some stitches."

Liz pressed the call button.

A nurse poked her head into the room. "You rang?"

"Could you tell Dr. Drake that Jason is awake?"

"Sure."

She turned back and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Jason said softly.

She smiled. "You're always apologizing you know that? Even when it's not your fault."

They were interrupted by Patrick.

Liz stepped back. Patrick smiled at her and then started to do a check up on Jason.

He took the bandage off and looked at the wound. "I want this covered for today. I want to avoid infection. But, it looks good. Are you in any pain?"

"My head hurts pretty badly."

"Well, you cracked it pretty hard. I'll write you a prescription to get you through the next few days. But, if the headache gets worse or doesn't go away, you need to come see me."

"Can I go home?"

"Yes, but someone needs to watch you."

"I'll be there." Liz said.

Patrick turned and looked at her. "Okay. You know the drill then."

Liz nodded.

"I guess I'll go get your release papers started."

Sonny walked in after Patrick walked out. He shut the door and walked over to them.

* * *

"You two want to tell me what that was all about last night?"

"Sonny." Liz said with her voice trailing off.

Jason grabbed her hand. "Liz and I got back together and Johnny isn't taking it very well."

Sonny stared at them a few minutes. He could tell they were lying. "You two think I'm stupid or something?"

"Sonny, I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to tell me the truth." He said loudly. "I had a room full of mobsters who wanted to know what the Corinthos organization is going to do about the disrespect that Johnny showed. I'm trying to avoid a freaking war here, not to mention any damage this is going to cause my reputation."

"It was an accident Sonny."

Sonny looked over at Liz. "Liz, can I have a moment alone with Jason?"

She looked over at Jason and he nodded yes. "Okay. I'll be right outside."

Sonny waited until she was gone. "I'm going to ask again, what the fuck is going on?"

Jason sighed and told him.

"And you didn't think about coming to me first?"

"It wasn't supposed to go down like that. It was just supposed to be a shove and then someone steps in between us. You think I planned on getting hurt?"

"This dangerous game you three are playing needs to end. Anthony is a lunatic and if he is so hell bent on causing trouble that he was willing to hire Manny freaking Ruiz, you better bet he is a threat. You get better, and we'll talk about how we're going to take Anthony out. If Johnny and Claudia can't handle him, then I'll handle him for them." Sonny said glaring at Jason. "Feel better." He said walking out into the hallway.

Liz watched him walk down the hall and then ran into the room. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"What's he going to do?"

"Nothing yet."

Liz nodded. "Your papers are ready. I called Johnny O. He'll be here in a few minutes."

Jason watched her. "Thanks for staying here last night."

"I was really scared."

Jason sighed. "Have you talked to Johnny?"

"No."

"You know he's probably freaking out right now."

"I know. I just…" She said with her voice trailing.

"What?"

"You just needed me more."

"Well, thank you."

They were interrupted by Johnny O. "Hey there hard head. How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts."

"I'm sure. That was a nasty fall. I brought you some clothes."

Johnny handed the bag to Liz.

"The car is waiting downstairs. Get dressed and I'll take you to it."

Jason nodded. He watched Johnny leave.

"You want me to call a nurse?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? I'll never have to stop hearing about your pecs. I'll help you."

Jason smiled and tried to sit up and was met with blinding pain.

Liz ran over. "Hold on." She moved the bed into more of a sitting up position. She helped him swing his legs around. "Okay, I'm going to put your jeans on and then you hop down and I'll pull them up."

"Okay."

He moved slowly as she pulled the pants up and then she ran and got his shoes and put them on him.

"Okay now stand."

Jason made it to the floor and Liz pulled up his pants and zipped him up.

"You okay?" She said watching him.

"Yes." Jason said softly.

She got his gown off and stood on a little step stool. She gently put the tee shirt over his head and pulled it down. "There."

She went and got a wheel chair and got him to sit down. "You still okay?" She said noting the look on his face.

Patrick walked in. "Here, I got the prescription filled to save you a trip."

He went over and looked at Jason. "You don't look so good."

"Head is throbbing."

Patrick took the bottle out of the bag and Liz grabbed some water. Jason swallowed the pill.

"Liz, keep him as still as possible okay. His scans showed a concussion but not a severe one. If he's not getting any better in the next 24 hours, then call me."

Liz nodded. She went and got Johnny O. and he pushed Jason to the car.


	20. Chapter 20 - Nightmares

**A/N – My little spoiled Virgy15, I guess I'll give into your begging….I'm so easy. Here's another chapter for today. Thanks for all the reviews! Let the roller coaster begin.**

Chapter 20 – Nightmares

With the help of Max, Johnny got Jason upstairs and into bed. They also changed him out of his jeans so he'd be more comfortable. The pain pill had finally started to work and Jason had fallen asleep.

* * *

Liz went downstairs and called Johnny.

"Liz?"

"Hi."

"How's Jason?"

"He's asleep. He has a concussion. We just brought him home from the hospital."

"I'm so sorry." Johnny said solemnly. He really had never wanted Jason to get hurt.

"It's not your fault."

"I should have been more careful."

There was a pause.

"I know that was hard for you to watch."

"Yes. It was."

"Did your dad buy it?"

"I think so." Johnny said quietly. "You looked beyond hot last night."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

"Too hot."

"Is that even possible?" She said chuckling.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Johnny wasn't sure where her head was at, but something in her voice just didn't seem quite right. He tried to shrug off his thoughts of doom and sighed.

"Can you call me tomorrow?"

"I will."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and sat on the couch. The last 48 hours had been hard on her. It was amazing to her how quickly everything seemed to change. The thought of losing Jason really scared her.

* * *

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something crash upstairs. She ran up the steps and Jason had knocked the clock off the nightstand by accident as he was sleeping.

She picked it up and stared down at him. He had tossed aside the covers and he laid there with his sculpted chest exposed. She walked around the bed and laid down. She stared at him for a minute and then fell asleep.

Liz was having this nightmare that she had woken up and Jason's blood was all over the pillow and he was dead. She screamed his name and bolted up. She turned and looked at him and he was looking at her.

"You okay?" He said softly.

She nodded, trying to catch her breath.

"You want to talk about it."

She shook her head no and wiped away the tears that were falling down her face.

He touched her arm. "Come here."

She looked at him and slowly moved over and laid her head on his chest. They laid there for a few minutes before she spoke.

"I had a dream that I woke up and you were dead."

"I'm sorry." He said rubbing her arm. "But, I'm fine. You know I have a really hard head."

"That is true." She said smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Sorry my screaming woke you up. I'll try to keep it down next time."

Jason smiled. "The last time you were screaming in this room, it was for a completely different reason."

Liz held her breath. She couldn't even believe he said that. It might be the pain meds, she thought to herself.

"Someone needs to get their head out of the gutter."

Jason laughed and immediately groaned. Liz jumped up. "What's wrong?"

"Laughing hurts."

"Duly noted."

She scooted off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some water. Close your eyes and relax."

Jason closed his eyes and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

Liz went downstairs. She needed to be away from him for a minute.

"Jason?"

"No Carly, it's Liz."

"Liz?" Carly said shocked. "Can you put Jason on please?"

Liz paused and choked back her tears. "Carly, Jason has been hurt."

"What? I'll be right there."

About 10 minutes later, Carly came barging through the door.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs."

She ran upstairs and saw that he was sleeping and then came back down. Carly stood watching Liz for a minute. She could see how upset she was which made her really worry.

* * *

Liz sat down on the couch and tried to catch her breath. The dream had really disturbed her and she couldn't put it out of her mind. She was trying to stop crying before Carly caught her but all the emotions from the day just flowed out of her.

"What happened?" Carly said walking towards her.

She grabbed a tissue and wiped her face. She took a deep breath and then started.

"We were at Sonny's party last night and Johnny got jealous and pushed Jason. I was dancing with him at the time and my heel got caught and I started to fall. He pushed me into Johnny's arms and he fell backwards and hit his head on the corner of a table."

Carly gasped. "Is he going to be alright?"

Liz nodded. "Carly there was so much blood." She said shaking her head trying to hold back her tears.

Carly came over to Liz and sat next to her.

"It turns out he just has a concussion, but it completely freaked me out."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't have your number. It happened so fast and I was in shock."

"If he's going to be fine, then why have you been crying since I got here?"

She grabbed another tissue and sniffed. "I think partly it's because of holding everything in and partly because I just had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Carly said softly.

"Basically, I woke up and Jason was dead."

Carly put her hand on Liz's back and rubbed it for a few seconds.

"Have you eaten?"

Liz thought for a minute. "No, I haven't eaten all day."

Carly stood up. "I'm going to order some food and have Milo bring Michael over."

Liz nodded.

Carly went into the kitchen and came back with menus and they picked some food together and she placed an order.

Michael came running into the house at one point, and he entertained them until dinner came.

The food finally came and Carly made Jason a plate and took it upstairs.

"Carly?" He said softly.

"Hi." She said smiling. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"I got your favorite Chinese food."

Jason smiled. "Are you two playing nice?"

"Of course."

Jason pushed up a little bit and Carly got the lap desk out and put the food on it.

"Thank you Carly."

"For what?"

"Helping out; being a good friend."

"Anything for you." She said smiling. "You need help?"

"No, my arms still work."

Carly made sure he was situated and then went back downstairs where she ate dinner.

* * *

They had just finished when there was a knock on the door. Liz was in the kitchen, so Carly answered it.

It was Abby.

"What are you doing here?"

Abby pushed past her into the living room. She glared as Liz came around the corner.

"I want to see Jason."

"Why? He really doesn't need to get an infection." Carly sneered.

"Good, then maybe you should leave." Abby shot back.

She started walking to the steps and Liz stepped in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Step out of my way Liz."

Liz smiled up at Abby. "Make me."

"Michael, go in the kitchen."

"But mom."

"Go now." Carly yelled.

Michael stomped away.


	21. Chapter 21 –Mayhem

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. Seriously, it's hotter than Steve Burton outside (which I thought would be damned near impossible). Keep cool you guys! Ok..it's like June Sweeps in this story.**

Chapter 21 –Mayhem

Abby stood there glaring at Liz. "I don't think you really want to start something with me." Liz said.

Carly watched the two of them to see who was going to strike first.

Abby pushed Liz and she took a couple of steps backwards. "Is that all you got?"

Abby rushed at Liz and Liz punched her in the stomach with her left fist and in the jaw with her right one.

Abby fell onto her back on the floor, dazed. Carly started laughing. "Jason wasn't kidding when he told me that I better watch out when it comes to you." Liz walked over to the door and opened it. "Johnny, can you please take this trash downstairs." She said pointing to Abby. Johnny stepped inside and when he saw Abby lying on the floor, he broke out a smile. "My pleasure."

He stood Abby up and then threw her over his shoulder.

Michael came running around the corner. "Aunt Liz, that was awesome."

Liz took a deep breath. "Michael, I shouldn't have done that."

"But she tried to hurt you."

"I know, but I shouldn't have sunk to her level. It's not okay to hit."

Michael just grinned. Liz looked at Carly who was trying not to laugh.

"Michael, can you go get me a water bottle from the fridge?"

Michael nodded and went into the kitchen and came back.

"Take it up to Jason okay?"

"Okay." He said running upstairs.

Liz looked over at Carly, "Between you and me, the bitch had it coming."

Carly started laughing as Liz disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"Here Uncle Jason."

Jason smiled at Michael and took the water. "Thank you. I thought I heard some arguing downstairs. Are your mom and Liz getting along?"

"Yeah, they're fine."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Michael nodded his head yes.

Jason couldn't help but grin. "What happened?"

"That Abby lady came inside and was trying to see you. But, Aunt Liz took care of it."

Jason was intrigued. "What did she did do?"

"It was awesome." Michael stood up and did a reenactment. "She punched her in the stomach and then in the face. And Abby fell on the floor."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Aunt Liz was badass."

"Michael, watch your language." Carly said coming into the room. "Say goodbye to Jason and wait downstairs."

"Bye Uncle Jason."

"Bye Michael."

Carly watched him walk out the room. "I don't know if he's going to make it to 10."

Jason smiled. "Is Liz okay?"

"Yes. I made her ice her hand. It was pretty awesome."

Jason smiled. "I told you to watch out for her."

"I guess I should listen to you more." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

She grinned.

"Thanks for coming over."

Carly leaned over and kissed him. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

* * *

Carly walked out with Michael and Liz turned off the lights and went upstairs.

She walked into the room and watched him as he looked like he was deep in thought.

"What you thinking about?"

"How I wish that I had a video tape of you handing Abby her ass."

Liz laughed. "Me too."

She walked over to him and checked his bandage.

"Let me see your hand."

"Hey, you're the patient."

Jason gave her a look.

"Fine."

She said holding it out. He looked at it and then kissed it. Liz blushed. "Better?" He said softly.

"Better."

"Liz, I want to talk about you, me, and Johnny." He said softly.

"Jason. Now is not the right time for that conversation. Why don't you just lay back and rest?"

"Liz, I need to know if you still love me."

She looked away. "Jason, please don't make me got there right now."

"Dammit Liz, will you just tell me?" He said loudly.

"Yes! Yes! I still love you. Are you happy now?" She yelled.

Jason started to say something but all of his words were coming out wrong. Liz jerked her head up. "Jason." She yelled as his body was overcome by a seizure.

Liz grabbed the phone and dialed. "Patrick, he's having a seizure."

"Get him over here."

She dialed 911 and tucked the phone in between her shoulder and head. She steadied his head with her hands and waited for someone to answer.

An operator came on and she told them the situation. They were sending an ambulance over. Jason's body was calming down but he wasn't conscious.

She called Johnny O. "Get in here right now. Tell the guys that an ambulance is on the way."

She spoke to him gently. "Jason baby, I'm right here. You're going to be fine. Wake up please."

Jason just laid there. She tried to check his pulse, but her hand was shaking so badly, she couldn't find it. "Baby, please wake up." She said pausing. "Jason." She screamed. "I love you. I'll do anything, just please wake up." She yelled.

Johnny came running up the steps. "What happened?"

"He had a seizure."

There was a knock on the door. Johnny ran to get it.

The paramedics ran into the room and Liz stepped back. She told them everything that happened and then looked up at Johnny O. standing in the doorway, and she started to cry. He walked over to her and put his arm around her.

* * *

They followed the paramedics out and Johnny drove them to the hospital.

Liz was devastated. She made Johnny stop the car in front of the ER door. It hadn't even come to a complete stop before she jumped out and ran behind the stretcher.

Johnny cursed as he tried to find the closest parking spot.

Liz got on the elevator with Jason and watched them take him back. She ran into the locker room and into a stall and threw up. "This is all my fault." She said standing up. She moved over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out and looked up and gasped.

"Hello Ms. Webber." Manny said smiling. "I've been waiting for you."

Manny clamped his hand over her mouth and Liz struggled for a minute until the chloroform rendered her unconscious.

Manny put her body in the cart he was pushing and covered her up. Then, he put back on his cap and wrote something on the mirror, before wheeling her into the service elevator. He smiled and started to whistle.

* * *

Johnny O. ran into the waiting area. He ran up to the nurse's desk. "Where's Liz?"

"I saw her run into the locker room." Epiphany said.

"Can you check on her please?"

Epiphany went into the locker room and then came back out came with a look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She grabbed him and took him into the locker room.

The mirror said: Manny & Elizabeth Ruiz Forever

Johnny looked at Epiphany. "Call the police."

He called Sonny and then Carly.


	22. Chapter 22 – Here's Manny!

A/N – You guys crack me up! Thanks for the reviews! Mel4113 – You're going to be saying that word a lot more. Glad you are warmed up! GeorgieGirl75 – lol you have a point. But it is seriously sizzling out there. Here's another chapter for you my spoiled ones.

Chapter 22 – Here's Manny!

Johnny O. ran out to the parking lot but there was no sign of Liz.

Sonny and Carly got out of his car and ran towards him. "What happened?"

"Jason had a seizure. We had to call 911 and Liz rode with me to the hospital. She jumped out of the car while it was still moving and followed Jason inside. I parked the car as quickly as I could but by the time I got upstairs, Manny had already taken her."

"Oh my God." Carly said.

"Get every available person in on this. Monitor Anthony. Do what you have to. And get somone up here to look after Jason."

Johnny O. took off.

Epiphany walked up to them. "Jason has been taken to a room."

"Can I see him?"

She nodded. "Follow me."

Carly followed Epiphany to Jason's room.

* * *

Manny stared down at Liz who had just woken up. He smiled at how beautiful she was.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of putting you in a wedding dress. I picked it out especially for you to accentuate your innocence."

Liz looked horrified.

"Don't worry honey. I put it on over your clothes. I don't plan on seeing what lies beneath until our wedding night." He said grinning extra big.

She went to move her arms but realized that she was in restraints.

"You know, I almost questioned my purchase after seeing you in that hot number the other night. I said, Manny, it might be a little too old fashion for her."

Liz was shocked that Manny had been at the party.

"You were smoking hot. But, I know now that he made you wear it and that your heart lies with me."

"What are you planning to do?"

He spun around. "I haven't totally decided. Part of me wants to make dumb and dumber watch while I marry you and we consummate our marriage."

Liz gasped.

"See….I know you're shy and want me to yourself. So, then I was thinking of just getting rid of them altogether. Consider it a wedding present."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy in love."

A man ran into the warehouse. "We got em boss. Carlos is bringing him up."

Manny grinned. "This is getting good." He said rubbing his hands together.

The men brought Johnny in.

"Elizabeth." He yelled.

Elizabeth started crying.

"Don't hurt him boys. I don't want him banged up before the big finale."

They put Johnny on a hospital bed and put him in foot and arm restraints. They raised it so he was sitting up.

"Are you alright?" He said to her.

Manny walked up to him. "Don't you speak to her. She is mine." He yelled.

Johnny looked at him like he was crazy. He watched as Elizabeth struggled.

"Now where were we sugar pie?"

Liz started crying.

"Oh yeah, our wedding plans." He walked over to her wiped her tears. "Don't cry beautiful one. I'm going to make it all better."

Liz cringed at his touch.

Johnny sat staring at Manny and Liz. His heart was breaking. He knew he wouldn't be able to save her.

* * *

Carly sat by Jason's bed. "Wake up Jason. I need to see those beautiful eyes."

Patrick walked in.

"Patrick, what's wrong with him?"

"Well, I believe he had a seizure because of the scar tissue in his brain. Between the existing scar tissue and the new tissue forming, it caused his brain to short circuit a little. I compared his current scans to his prior ones and it looks like he'll be fine. I don't see any additional damage."

"Then why isn't he awake?"

"Because the seizure took a lot out of him. He just needs to rest."

Carly nodded. "Thank you."

Carly had to go home to be with Michael. They left some guards and Sonny went with her. About two hours later Jason woke up to complete chaos. The alarms were going off in the building and people were running around outside.

His head actually felt a lot better. He just felt really wiped out. He sat up slowly and that is when he heard a few shots and two men ran into his room dressed as orderlies.

"Mr. Morgan. Manny sent for you. He has Elizabeth."

"What?"

"If you come quietly, he won't hurt her."

Jason nodded. It wasn't like he was strong enough to fight anyway. They undid the locks on his bed and detached his monitors and wheeled him out of there. As they turned a corner, he could see one of his guards lying on the floor. He couldn't tell if he was dead or alive.

Johnny O. was driving into the hospital parking lot and saw all of the chaos. He drove to find parking and caught a glimpse of Jason in the back of a van. Two men had loaded him inside and had just closed the door. He radioed to some of the other men and waited until they pulled off. He slowly followed them out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Don't cry sweet Elizabeth. It hurts me to see you upset like this."

There was some noise out on the dock and some men pushed Jason into the room.

"Oh my God. Jason." Liz screamed. She struggled to get out of her restraints.

Jason tried to calm her. "It's okay."

Johnny watched the interaction and looked away. He knew he had lost her already.

Manny looked around the room. "We're all here. Isn't this fun?"

Manny grinned maniacally.

"Welcome to my wedding gentlemen. "

Jason grimaced. "Manny, let her go."

Manny spun around. "Mr. Morgan, I don't think you are in any position right now to bark orders. You can't even stand up at this point. Just relax and enjoy the show."

"You're going to rape me in front of them? Is that what this is?" Liz yelled.

"Sweetie, rape is such an ugly word. I would never hurt you like that. I actually have something better planned. I want you to decide which one you love more."

"What?" Liz asked.

"You heard me. Who do you love more Elizabeth? Choose."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can and you will."

Liz felt tortured. She didn't want to hurt either one of them.

"I will not choose."

"But, it's not fair to them Elizabeth. They should know where they stand."

Liz looked at Johnny and back to Jason.

"No."

"Then I will kill them both."

"No!" She screamed.

Johnny cleared his throat. "Elizabeth, it's okay. I know you love Jason." He said with tears running down his face. "I understand."

Elizabeth was sobbing. "Johnny, why are you saying that?"

"We haven't been together very long. I know you don't love me."

Manny sniffed. "This is so very touching and yet heartbreaking. Who's it going to be sweet Elizabeth? If you chose one then both of them won't have to die. Who do you love more?"

Liz looked over at Jason and then back at Manny.

He turned and looked at Jason who was almost asleep from the drugs Patrick had given him earlier. "Jason!" He yelled. "She chose you."

Jason tried to focus. "Liz?" He mumbled.

Manny raised his gun and shot Jason.


	23. Chapter 23 – Dead Man Walking

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Is it evil that I was laughing insanely that you all were freaking out? Anyway, glad you guys stuck with this and were willing to go along for the ride!**

Chapter 23 – Dead Man Walking

"Jason! No!" Liz screamed. She was hysterical.

"Take him outside and dump him in the water." Manny yelled to one of his guards.

Liz screamed again. Johnny's heart ached as he watched her whole body wracked in pain. She was sobbing and crying out for Jason and Johnny felt helpless.

Manny grabbed a syringe off the table and injected Liz with it as she thrashed and screamed Jason's name. She slowly calmed down and stared up at him.

"What did you give her you pig?"

Manny smiled. "Something to make her calm down. Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to go prepare." He said walking inside an office.

"Liz." Johnny said. "Please, look at me."

Liz slowly turned her head and looked at Johnny.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"I feel funny."

She started to close her eyes. "Liz. Look at me."

Liz tried to follow his voice but his words were jumbling up and her vision was so distorted.

"Liz, say something."

She started humming a tune and continued to stare into space.

* * *

Outside, Johnny O. saw them bringing out Jason. He looked over at Max and nodded. They each took out the two guards at once and then ran over and grabbed Jason's bed.

"Shit, he's shot." Johnny whispered. Johnny tried to apply some pressure to the wound.

They got him back to Max's car and undid his restraints. Johnny helped Max put him inside and then told him to get Jason to the hospital.

He crept back down to the docks and then inside of the building.

* * *

Manny walked out of the office dressed in a tux.

"How do I look?" He said to Johnny.

Johnny glared at him. "Like one fucked up individual."

Manny laughed. "Good one. Maybe I should have shot you instead. At least Morgan didn't talk much."

He looked over at Liz who was staring up at the ceiling.

He grabbed her face and made her look at him. "It will all be over soon baby." He kissed her on the mouth and looked up at Johnny who wished he could rip himself out of the restraints.

Manny undid her restraints and tried to stand her up. "Come on baby, let's go get married."

Liz couldn't stand up on her own. The room was spinning and she couldn't keep her eyes open. "Cold" She muttered as Manny put his gun down and put his hand around her waist. He made it about half way across the room when Liz passed out. Her dead weight caused him to stumble and she slid to the floor. Johnny O. came around the corner and saw Liz.

"Fucking pig." He said and shot Manny right between the eyes. He watched as Manny fell to the floor and he ran towards Liz.

John yelled. "Johnny, she was drugged. Make sure she's breathing."

Johnny felt Liz's pulse. "Barely."

He spun around when he heard someone coming but it was Milo. Max had sent him.

"Milo, free Johnny and get him out of here. I'm taking Liz to the hospital."

"How long has she been unconscious?" He yelled to John.

"She just passed out before you came in. He injected her with that syringe on the table." John yelled.

Johnny ran over to the table and grabbed the syringe and put it in his pocket. He put his gun away and picked Liz up and got her into the car. He drove to the hospital like a maniac.

* * *

He rushed off the elevator with Liz in his arms. Epiphany led him to an ER room and he laid her down. He handed Epiphany the syringe and let her know how long that she had been unconscious.

He walked out and headed to the waiting room.

Sonny & Carly ran into the waiting room. He saw Johnny sitting in a chair and he didn't look so good. "Johnny what happened? They said Jason was shot."

"I don't know anything about his condition. I just got here with Liz."

"Is she with Jason?"

"No, Manny drugged her and she's unconscious. They are working on her right now."

"Jesus Christ." Carly said wiping tears off her face.

"Is that monster dead?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, I shot him in the head myself." Johnny whispered.

"Good."

They looked up as Patrick walked towards them.

"How's Jason."

"He was shot in the upper right side of his chest. Luckily, the bullet didn't hit any major organs or arteries. I performed minor surgery, and was able to remove it. He's going to be fine."

Carly was crying. "Can I see him?"

"He's in recovery. When they move him to a room, I will have someone come out and get you."

"How's Liz?" Sonny asked.

"Liz? She's here?" Patrick said concerned.

"She was drugged. She's in the ER."

Patrick turned and ran back to the ER rooms.

* * *

Epiphany was walking towards him.

"How's Liz?"

Patrick watched as the tears flowed down Epiphany's face. "She's in a coma."

"Shit. What did they drug her with?"

"Valium. She's so small. He probably just gave her too much."

Patrick ran through everything in his mind. "It will probably take about 48 hours for the drugs to get out of her system. Until then, we need to watch for any cardiovascular or respiratory complications. I'm going back out to the waiting room. If anything happens, call me."

"I will."

* * *

Carly saw Patrick walking towards her. "Is it Jason?"

"No. I found out some information regarding Liz."

Carly nodded. She saw the look on Patrick's face and knew it wasn't good.

"She overdosed on Valium."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes. But, she's in a coma."

Carly fell against Sonny and he sat her in a chair. "Jason is going to freak." Carly said softly.

"Usually, with the levels in her body, the coma lasts up to 48 hours."

"So, you think she'll come out of it?"

"Yes. But, we'll have to wait until then to see if it caused any permanent damage."

"Thank you Patrick."

He nodded and walked away.

"I should have never let her get out of that car." Johnny said looking down.

Sonny walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. "You did the best you could and you saved her."

A nurse walked up. "You can see Jason now."

Carly & Sonny followed her back to his room. He still wasn't awake yet so they sat and waited.

Epiphany came in and checked his vitals.

"Is anyone sitting with Liz?" Sonny asked.

"Yes. I called one of her friends, Felix, and he's sitting with her."

Sonny nodded. He didn't want Liz to be alone.

* * *

Sonny went to stay with Michael and Carly slept in Jason's room. When Carly woke up the next morning, Jason was already awake. Carly watched as they did tests on him and changed his bandage.

The nurses finally left and she stood up and went over to him. She grabbed his hand and played with his hair. "Hey. You had us all worried sick."

"Sorry."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train."

"That good?" Carly said with tears running down her face.

"Patrick says I'm going to be fine." Jason said softly.

"I know."

She pulled a chair up and sat down.

"Where's Liz?" Jason asked.

Carly put her head down and grabbed his hand.

"How much do you remember?"

Jason closed his eyes. "I remember these men saying Manny had Liz and they took me somewhere. I think I was in some warehouse, but that's about it."

"Manny kidnapped you and Johnny. O'brien followed the van they had put you in and he saved the day."

"Thank God. So, Liz is okay?"

He watched as Carly put her head down and tears flowed down her face.


	24. Chapter 24 - Aftermath

**A/N – Thank you for all the great reviews! You guys are the best and I'm so happy everyone is into this story. GeorgieGirl75 – You crack me up! Rated M reviews are find with me! VickyD – Glad you are wanting more!**

Chapter 24 - Aftermath

Jason watched Carly cry.

"Carly, talk to me."

"He injected her with some Valium."

Jason could tell there was more.

"And?"

"It was too much for her body Jason. She's in a coma."

Jason closed his eyes. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Carly noticed his ragged breathing. "Jason stop it. Patrick says that the drugs will be out of her system within 48 hours. It's going to be okay."

Jason opened up his eyes which were now full of tears. He tried to breathe deeper so his breathing would go back to normal.

"I want to talk to John."

Carly nodded. "I'll go tell Sonny to track him down."

* * *

Johnny was wandering around the docks trying to think. He really missed Elizabeth and wanted so badly to call her but he knew that he needed to stay away. In fact, he made plans to leave town for a while. He looked down at his phone. What did Sonny want? He thought to himself.

"Yes."

"Johnny, I need you to come over to the hospital. Jason wants to talk to you."

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"I know but it's necessary."

Johnny sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there."

He put his phone in his pocket, and hoped that Liz wasn't in the room with Jason.

* * *

Johnny looked through the window of Jason's room. He was alone, so he walked inside.

Jason looked up and watched him walk towards him.

"Have a seat."

Johnny nodded. "How are you?"

"Been better."

Johnny really was uncomfortable. "So, what did you want?"

"First, I wanted to tell you that I don't blame you for when I hit my head. It was just an accident."

"Thank you for saying that. I just wished that maybe we had done things differently."

"I agree. Now, since you were the only other one there and I have no memory of what went down in that warehouse, I need you to tell me what happened."

"Jason, what difference does it make?"

"I need to know."

Johnny stood up and paced around the room. "I was at the warehouse doing some work. I had headphones on was listening to some music, so I didn't hear them come up behind me. They hit me on the head and I woke up in the car. They brought me inside and I saw Liz lying on the table in a wedding dress. Apparently, the asshole was planning on marrying her."

Jason shook his head. "Go on."

"He talked a lot of smack and got caught up in his stupid delusions. And then they brought you in. You were barely conscious. Liz freaked out when she saw you. Manny basically asked her to choose who she loved more and she was devastated. He told her if she chose, than he'd let one of us live. She wouldn't choose so I told her that it was okay. That I knew she didn't love me and that she loved you more."

"I'm sorry." Jason said softly.

Johnny ignored the comment and continued. "So, she looked at you and then back at him and he picked up his gun and shot you."

Jason closed his eyes for a moment.

"He told them to throw you in the water and Liz really lost it. She was hysterical. So, he injected her with something to calm her down and left the room to change into a tux. I tried talking to her and tried to get her focused, but the drug just took her over." Johnny said wiping his eyes. "He undid her restraints and then tried to take her away but she passed out and that is when O'Brien came in and shot him."

"Thank you for telling me everything. You know, just because Liz admitted that she loved me more doesn't mean that she wants to be with me. You guys haven't even been dating for a long time." Jason wasn't totally convinced that Liz was willing to be back in a relationship with him. And while he really wanted to be with her, he also wanted to make sure that she followed her heart; even if that meant that she was with Johnny.

"Stop Jason. Just stop. I need to get off this merry go round before my heart gets completely broken. I know she has feelings for me. But, she still can't get over her feelings for you. I want all of her or nothing. I thought having a piece of her would somehow work out in the long run, but I deserve more than that and so does she. You two need to just finish what you started and see if you can make it work or not."

He walked closer to Jason.

"I want you to know I'm leaving town. I know what I just said but that doesn't mean I can watch it go down."

Felix walked in and put down a pitcher of water and poured some out for Jason. Both men ignored his presence.

Jason nodded. "I understand. Are you going to say goodbye to Liz?"

"I don't know if that is wise. Where is she anyway?"

Jason frowned. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"She overdosed. She's in a coma."

Johnny was stunned.

"I don't think you should leave without seeing her."

Johnny took a deep breath. "What room is she in?"

"348."

Johnny walked towards Jason and shook his hand. "Good luck. By the way, I think Claudia may have been in cahoots with my old man and maybe even Abby. I have no proof, but that's what I'm thinking."

"Thanks for the information."

* * *

Johnny walked into Liz's room and just started crying. She was hooked up to machines and was very pale.

He pulled a chair up to her bed.


	25. Chapter 25 - Confessions

A/N – Thanks as always for all of the reviews. I do really appreciate your comments. Plus, you guys always make me smile! Beckyfan1999 – I want you to feel for Johnny. He has a big heart. I think you'll feel for him even more after this chapter. GeorgieGirl75 – I have a feeling you guys all want me to continue with the story. So, I'll do that so Anthony and Claudia can be brought to justice.

Chapter 25 - Confessions

Johnny sighed and held Liz's hand.

"Hey beautiful, I have so much to say to you. I'm so sorry that he did this to you. And I'm even more sorry that I couldn't save you from it all. I want you to know that you were my heart. I know that you cared about me and I have to admit it, I love you Elizabeth. You still are everything to me." He stopped and tried to take some deep breaths. "I never thought that I'd ever feel like this. But, you dropped into my life and have forever changed me. I know you still love Jason. And I've tried so hard to make you forget about him. That is why I have to leave. You need to go back to him and either be with him or get some closure. I just want you to be happy." He laughed through his tears. "Of course, I wish you were happy with me, but we both know that in the end, that probably wasn't going to happen. So, I'm letting you go. I don't want you to feel bad. You were always honest with me. And I never once felt like you were using me or didn't have genuine feelings."

He stood up and kissed her forehead. "I will come back some day to check on you. But, for now, I'm saying goodbye my love."

He cried hard for a moment and then got himself together. He walked towards the door.

Felix was standing in the hallway and closed the app he had open. He had heard everything he said. He quickly walked away when he heard Johnny move towards the door.

Johnny took one more look at her and walked out.

* * *

The next morning, Jason was able to sit up and his head was feeling much clearer. Patrick came in to see him and said he wanted Jason to try to get up and walk.

"Can I make it to Liz's room?" He asked.

Patrick smiled. "Yes, it's just around the corner. Let me get a nurse."

Felix came back into the room and got Jason to stand up. He helped him put on some pajama bottoms that Carly had brought for him and then had him hold onto the IV stand. He slowly walked out the door. "I feel like an old man."

Felix laughed. "You look like an old man."

Jason chuckled. "You don't have a very good bedside manner."

"Technically, we're not near a bed."

They finally turned the corner and Felix steered him towards Liz's room.

Jason's knees almost buckled when he saw the machines. Felix steadied him and led him into the room. He pushed over a comfortable chair and Jason sat down.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. Yell if you need anything."

"Thanks." Jason said watching him leave. He turned back towards Liz and reached up and took her hand.

"Baby, I need you to wake up for me."

Jason stared at her. He felt the tears build up in his eyes. If she didn't wake up, he didn't know what he would do.

He sat there for about a half hour willing her to wake up. "Elizabeth, if you can hear me, I love you so much. Every time you walk into a room, I hold my breath. I live to love you. I don't think there is anything about you that I don't like. I love the way you bite your lip when you're deep in thought or want me. I love it when you are pissed and you get that look on your face like you're going to kill someone. I love it when you're klutzy and you trip, because then I can catch you. You make me feel again. I know I'm rambling." He chuckled. "Maybe I caught that from you. And I know I'm not always good with words. But, I want you back in life. I will never push you away like that again. Please come back to me. I don't think I could go on without you." He said wiping away his tears.

He sat there for a few more minutes before Felix came back to get him. "Patrick said I need to get you back to your room so you can rest."

Jason nodded. Felix stood him up and Jason grabbed her hand one more time. He looked over at Liz and touched her hair. "I love you." He said softly. He went to turn and thought he had caught a movement. He looked at Liz's face and her eyes were slightly opening and closing.

"Felix, do you see that?"

Felix walked to the side of the bed and looked. "Oh my God."

He picked up the phone and called the nursing station. "Page Patrick Drake right now I need him in Liz's room. And get a respiratory nurse in here."

Felix turned to Jason. "I have to get you out of here to make room."

Jason nodded. He kept talking to Liz to make sure she was calm.

Felix ran out into the hallway and grabbed a wheel chair and ran back in. Jason sat down and Felix took him around the corner to his room and got him settled in.

"Felix, please keep me updated."

"You got it."

Carly came walking in. "What's going on?"

"Liz is waking up."

"Oh my God, that is great."

"I was in there and noticed her eyelids were fluttering."

"So now, we wait." She said sitting down.

Jason nodded.

"How did it go with Johnny?"

"Good, we hashed everything out."

"I'm sure Liz will appreciate that."

"He's leaving town."

"Really?"

"I guess he feels like Liz chose me while we were in the warehouse. So, he's bowing out."

"But, Liz doesn't know?"

Jason shook his head no.

"She's going to be pissed."

Jason smiled. "Probably." But, he'd rather have her pissed then the alternative. She could be dead.

Felix came walking into the room. "She's awake, they just took the tube out and they are monitoring her."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Felix."

"She's asking for you."

"There is no way Patrick's going to let me out of this bed right now. Carly, can you go see her."

Carly nodded. "Sure, I'll be right back."

* * *

Carly followed Felix to Liz's room. She waited until a few nurses left the room and then she went inside.

Liz looked up at her and tried to talk.

"Shhh…don't talk. I'm sure your throat hurts."

Liz nodded yes.

"And I'm sure you want to know about Jason?"

She nodded. A few tears fell.

Carly grabbed her hand. "He's okay."

Liz closed her eyes for a minute and then re-opened them.

"They took the bullet out and he's resting. He was here earlier."

Liz smiled.

"Johnny was here too."

Liz nodded.

"He's okay as well. Just very worried about you."

"He here?" Liz said hoarsely.

"No, he just left."

She nodded.

"Jason will be back later. He's not allowed out of his bed until this evening."

Liz smiled.

Carly stood up. "You should get some rest."

Liz nodded.

Carly left the room and went back to Jason.

* * *

About 3 hours later, Felix came into Liz's room. "Hello sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?"

Liz smiled. "A little better." She said clearing her throat.

Felix grabbed some water and a straw and held it up for her.

"Johnny?"

Felix put his head down. "Johnny's gone Liz."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this right now. You need rest."

She grabbed his hand. "Please Felix."

"I was about to come into your room and I heard Johnny inside. I had just been in Jason's room when they were talking and I got the impression that Johnny was going to leave without saying goodbye. So, I did the only thing a nosy friend could do and I pulled out my phone and recorded it. I figured you'd want to hear it when you were awake."

"Okay."

Felix pulled out his phone and in a few seconds pushed play. Liz quietly cried as she listened to Johnny pour out his feelings. And when he said that he loved her, Liz squeezed Felix's hand as she cried even harder. By the time Felix finished, she was a mess.

It took her a few minutes to calm down and then she quietly said, "Thank you for being nosy."

* * *

Carly wheeled Jason into the room. "What's going on?" He said looking at Liz wiping her eyes.

"Johnny is gone." Liz said quietly.

"I know. He came to talk to me."

"Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" Liz asked.

Carly and Felix nodded. Felix pushed Jason closer to the bed and put the lock on the wheel chair.

"Why didn't he wait?" She said crying.

"Because he had made up his mind and seeing you was kind of like torture." Jason knew exactly how Johnny felt and he took no pleasure in it.

Liz wiped away her tears. "I don't want him to ever think that I don't care about him."

"He knows you do." Jason said softly.


	26. Chapter 26 – Tears will Fall

**A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad that even if you weren't a Johnny/Liz fan that you guys hung in there and still read the story. BeckyFan1999 – lol he was yummy. I have to say that I deleted GH from my DVR yesterday. I almost cried after hearing all the bullshit that came out of Liz's mouth re: AJ. I just can't watch anymore. Made me really sad, because I've watched the show for so long. Oh well. Damn RC.**

Chapter 26 – Tears will Fall

Liz lay in the bed crying. She was beyond emotionally exhausted. So much had happened in the last 2 days that she could barely process it all.

Felix walked in and sat down. "You want to talk?" He said handing her a tissue.

She took a deep breath. "I just hurt."

"I know. I've been so worried about you; everyone has."

Liz nodded. "I miss him."

"Johnny?"

"Yes. I keep alternating between wanting to hit him and wanting for him to walk back through that door so I can kiss him."

"I'm so sorry."

"I get why he left. Hell, I have so many conflicting emotions right now that I can't stand being around me."

Felix sighed. "What are you going to do?"

She ignored his question. "When I was lying in that bed and Manny was acting like a complete lunatic, I was so glad Johnny was there. I would always turn and look into his eyes and feel stronger whenever it got to be too much. When Jason appeared, I lost it because I knew he was hurt and weak. "

"And you love him."

Liz pounded her fist into the bed and growled. "Yes, I love him. He freaking haunts me."

Felix chuckled.

"Before he had his seizure, he made me admit that to him."

"But…."

She sat up further. "That doesn't mean that all my hurt just evaporates into thin air. I still have so much anger and I don't know what to do with it."

Felix sat on the bed and held out his arms. "Come here."

Liz held onto Felix and cried.

She had just pulled back and wiped her face when Patrick came into the room.

"Is everything alright?"

Liz smiled. "I'm just having an emotional breakdown, but hey, come on in."

Patrick smiled. "Sorry. I have your latest test results."

"Lay it on me."

"Well, it looks like there are no serious after affects from the drugs."

She looked at Felix and smiled.

"And most of it is out of your system."

"So, I can go home?"

Patrick smiled. "Yes. I've already signed your release papers."

Liz grinned.

"Now, you need to take it easy. Your body is still going to be a bit sluggish for the next few days."

"Okay."

"So, do you have anything to change into?"

She looked at Felix and then back at Patrick. "Not really."

Carly walked into the room. "I'll have Johnny go pick up some clothes for you and then come back."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Carly." She watched Carly text Johnny as Patrick left followed by Felix.

* * *

"How are you doing?"

"Much better."

"You've been crying." Carly said looking at her closely.

Liz got quiet.

"Can I say something?"

"Can I really stop you?"

Carly grinned. "Probably not."

Liz smiled. "Go ahead."

"You already know I'm Team Jason." Carly said smirking. "But, I just want you to think about the last 48 hours and how you almost lost each other forever. Life is too short to live in the past. We all make mistakes. We all do stupid things that might seem like a good idea at the time, but in the end do more harm than good; trust me, I'm the Queen of that. Despite everything that Jason has done, he has always loved you. I may never understand what you two have, but I do know that for Jason, you are it. Don't punish him or yourself anymore. Let him back in."

"Is that what you think I'm doing, punishing Jason?"

"That's for you to answer. But, can you at least try to give him a chance? What are you afraid of anyway?"

Liz just stared at Carly as tears began to fall.

Carly stood up. "I thought he was going to stop breathing when he thought you weren't going to wake up." Carly said wiping tears away. "I would do anything for Jason. I owe that man more than I can ever repay. But this, I can't fix. Only you can fix this. And if you don't take him back, I seriously don't know how he is going to live with it. And besides, you'd be a complete and utter idiot."

Liz watched her walked out of the room and totally lost it.

Johnny O. walked into the room and put the bag with her clothes down. It killed him to see Liz so upset. He walked over and pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Liz got herself together and got dressed. Johnny drove her back to the penthouse. He refused to let her go back to her apartment per Sonny's orders. It was like a fortress compared to her apartment and with Anthony and Claudia still unaccounted for, no one was willing to take any chances.

She walked in and looked around and then sat down on the couch. The place just felt so empty inside, and so did she.

She heard someone at the door and Johnny and Francis came walking in with pizza.

"Francis!" Liz yelled as she ran over to him and hugged him. "I missed you."

Francis blushed. "Good to be back on my feet."

They sat down and started to eat.

"I know what you two are doing."

Francis looked over at her. "What's that?"

"Thank you for keeping me company."

Johnny smiled. "Any time"

They ate and talked until Francis got up to go. "I better go get some rest."

Liz walked him to the door. "Thanks again Francis."

She closed the door and sat down on the couch. "You know, I owe you my life Johnny."

Johnny looked over at her. "I would have never forgiven myself if you died."

She grabbed his hand. "Well, let's just be glad that I didn't."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Johnny."

"Yea?"

"Can you stay on the couch tonight?"

The fear in her voice was killing him. "Of course."

She got up and walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Carly stood up to leave Jason's room. He had been sleeping for quite some time and she needed to get back to Michael.

"Carly." Jason said softly.

She turned around and smiled. "Hi."

"What are you still doing here?"

"I feel like if I take my eyes off of you, that you'll disappear again."

Jason smiled. "I'm not planning on going anywhere drama queen."

Carly pouted and smacked his arm lightly. "Don't make fun of me."

Jason chuckled. "Have you heard anything about Liz?"

"She's fine. She's at the penthouse."

Jason smiled. "Good. Is Johnny O. with her?"

"Yup. Sonny has extra guards everywhere."

"Good."

"I had a talk with her."

"Carly what…."

She cut him off. "Relax. I tried to help the situation not put an end to it."

"Sometimes with your idea of help, it could go either way."

Carly shot him a look.

"I'm sorry." He said chuckling.

She smiled. "I have to go see Michael."

"Tell him I love him."

"I will. Glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too."


	27. Chapter 27 – Starting Over

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! Hope everyone has a great and safe 4th of July! I went out last night with some friends and got carded. Let's just say I'm nowhere near 21. So, it made my entire holiday lol.**

Chapter 27 – Starting Over

The next day, Jason stepped into the penthouse. He was tired but he was glad to be back home. He looked over at her sleeping form on the couch and he felt tears sting his eyes. He went over to her and sat down. She stirred. "Jason?"

"Hi." He said barely audible.

She smiled up at him. "Hi."

They said nothing and just stared into each other's eyes. He noticed the emotion building up inside of her and he reached over and grabbed her hand. "You okay?"

She nodded. She had flashed back at Manny shooting Jason. She looked away.

"Liz, look at me."

She shook her head no and he moved his body closer to her. "Please."

She turned to him, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm okay."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know." She whispered.

He held her close to him and cleared his throat. "I want to start over."

She looked up at him, her eyes questioning his statement.

"I can't go back, I can't undo. All I can do is ask for a do over."

She laughed. "What's next, a pinky swear?"

"Maybe, but in the meantime, I double dog dare you to consider it."

She smiled. "Can you give me just a little time?" She really wasn't trying to hop from one man to another.

"Okay."

She saw the disappointed look on his face. "Jason, I'm not saying no. In fact, I'm willing. I just need to…"

"I know…Johnny."

Liz nodded.

"May I ask what changed your mind?"

Liz grinned. "You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"It was Carly."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"She told me that she spoke to you but she didn't tell me what she said. In fact, I was worried."

Liz smiled. "She actually made a lot of sense."

"Valium is an amazing drug."

She feigned anger.

"Too soon?"

She laughed.

"It's nice to laugh again." Jason said kissing the top of her head.

"Yes, it is."

Jason sighed.

"What?"

"I could really use a nap."

Liz giggled and stood up. "Come on old man. Let's get you upstairs."

* * *

A week later, things were pretty quiet. There were still no signs of Anthony or Claudia which made Jason a little nervous. He picked up his phone.

"Johnny, any leads?"

"Sorry boss. Nothing yet."

"Keep working on it. We might need to go on the attack to flush them out."

"I'll work on a plan."

He hung up the phone. Liz was back to work and the penthouse seemed so empty without her. They had been getting along very well and she seemed to be back to her normal self for the most part. She had a lot of nightmares the first couple of days after he had gotten home, but they had tapered off since then.

"Hey." Liz said throwing her keys on the table. "How was your day?"

Jason shrugged. "The usual. Shoulder is feeling a lot better."

Liz smiled. "Good."

"Did you eat dinner?"

"No. I figured we could eat together."

Jason smiled. "What are you in the mood for tonight?"

"I was hoping that maybe we could go out to eat."

"Like on a date?" Jason said softly.

Liz blushed. Even when he was trying to be good, the way he looked at her made her pause. "You can call it that."

"Hold on." Jason picked up this phone and dialed. "Carly?" Jason was surprised she had picked up the phone.

"Jason? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I wanted to make a dinner reservation for tonight."

Carly smiled. "Nice. I'll arrange for everything."

"Thank you. Is 7:00 okay?"

"Yes. Perfect."

Jason hung up the phone and looked over at Liz. "Okay, it's a date."

Liz smiled. "I'm going to go take a bath and get ready then."

Jason watched her walk up the stairs and then he headed up himself.

* * *

Jason stood at the stairs and yelled. "You almost ready?"

"Coming." Liz yelled. She took one last look in the mirror and grabbed her purse.

Jason grabbed his keys and turned around to see her walking down the stairs. "You look beautiful." He said smiling. Liz had a really cute blue halter dress on with heels.

Liz smiled and walked to the door and they left.

* * *

They walked into the lobby and Carly went over to meet them. "Love the dress." She said smiling at Liz.

"Thanks."

"Follow me."

Carly led them over to a private balcony. It was a beautiful night. There were little lights that dimly lit up the balcony and there were candles that were burning on the table. There were flowers that outlined the area and soft music flowed from the speakers. And champagne was chilling on ice.

Jason smiled and leaned over to Carly and whispered. "It's perfect."

She smiled and turned to leave. "Your waiter will be out shortly."

Jason held out Liz's chair and they sat down.

"I love the view from here." Liz said looking at the city that surrounded them.

"Me too." Jason said looking at her.

Liz turned around and when she saw the look on Jason's face she blushed again. "You really shouldn't look at me like that."

Jason smiled. "Sorry, I can't help it."

She smiled back.

The waiter came out and poured the champagne and took their dinner order.

Liz sipped it. "This is good."

Jason sipped it. "You're right. So, how was your day today?"

"Oh, it was alright. Felix had a mini breakdown with Lucas so once I helped him straighten that out, it went a lot smoother."

"Felix is a good friend."

"I know. I want to do something nice for him but I haven't figured out what that is going to be yet."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something good."

Liz smiled. "Have you by any chance seen Abby?"

Jason shook his head. "She must of left town when the shit hit the fan. But, she can't hide forever."

Liz nodded. "I want you to promise me that if you find her, I want to confront her first."

Jason was surprised. "Really?"

Liz smirked. "That bitch is mine."

Jason grinned. He loved it when she was feisty.

Liz watched him look at her and she got a chill. Jason didn't even have to touch her and her body responded.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Want to dance?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

She got up and Jason pulled her into his arms. They swayed to the music for a few minutes and Jason looked down at her. "Look at me." He said softly.

Liz glanced up at him and stared into his liquid blue eyes. He dipped his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. He did it a few more times and was surprised that she open up for him and he thankfully tasted her mouth. He pulled up and just stared down at her.

The waiter came in with their meal and they sat back down.

They ate and drank more champagne.

"There's a carnival this weekend. I thought maybe we could go."

Liz raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Jason smiled. "Really."

"Just doesn't seem like it would be your thing."

"I have to admit that I end up wanting to take my gun out and shoot the milk bottles. But, I've taken Michael before and it was a lot of fun."

Liz grinned. "You want to invite Carly and Michael too?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we could."

"I think it would be nice. Kids always make those kind of things more fun and Carly has been a really good friend."

"Alright, I'll ask her."


	28. Chapter 28 – Pest Problem

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! goofygirl139 – Thanks! I get tired of Carly being a shrew all of the time and never growing up. It doesn't mean she's perfect. Just that she has some layers. And thanks for checking out my other stories as well. Twisted – your dreams of vengeance are about to come true. More to come... ilovedana – loved your comment I told my co-worker he should card me every time I come into work if he wants to see me smile first thing in the morning lol.

Chapter 28 – Pest Problem

They finished up eating and Carly walked back to check on them. "How is everything?"

"The dinner was wonderful Carly." Liz said smiling.

Carly smiled back. "Good, I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves."

"Carly, Liz and I were just talking and wanted to ask you a question."

She looked intrigued. "Sure, what's up?"

"We were wondering if you and Michael would like to go to the carnival with us this weekend."

Carly smiled. "Michael would love that and so would I."

"Good. I'll call you with the time and details later in the week."

"Sounds good. Do you want dessert?"

"Oh my goodness no. I'm stuffed." Liz said.

Jason shook his head no.

"Well, take your time and enjoy your evening then." She said ducking back inside.

Liz got up and stood near the railing of the balcony and looked out into the distance. Jason joined her.

"What are you thinking about?"

Liz sighed. "Just how lucky we are to be standing here right now."

Jason put his arm around her. "I feel the same way."

They stood admiring the lights of the city. She felt Jason sway a little and looked up at him. "We should probably get you home."

Jason nodded. He was a bit tired out. His body was still not completely healed and he hadn't regained his stamina yet.

Liz ducked into the restaurant and waved for Johnny to come over.

"What's wrong?"

"He's tired and we need to go. Can you call for the car and then just walk along with us in case he needs you?"

Johnny nodded and placed the call. Liz walked back to the table where Jason had sat down.

"Hey twinkle toes, you ready to get out of here?" Johnny said walking over to him.

Jason shook his head and stood up. He had to grab the table for a minute. Johnny was right by his side.

"You feeling alright?"

"I'm kind of light headed."

Liz spoke up. "Jason, did you take a pain pill today?"

"Yes. I took one before we went out just to make sure I could handle it."

"Well, you drank champagne."

"And?"

"You're not supposed to mix alcohol and pain pills Einstein." Johnny said. "Liz you get on the other side and we'll get him downstairs."

Jason let him lead him over to the elevators. Carly walked up to see what was going on and Liz filled her in.

"Seriously Jason, you're going to make us all gray prematurely."

Jason looked at her. "But you color your hair so it won't matter."

Carly flashed him a look and they all laughed. They got on the elevator and went down to the car.

* * *

Johnny helped get Jason up to the bedroom and then left.

Liz stood in the doorway watching him trying to get undressed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Jason smiled. "I can think of a few things."

Liz shook her head. "You can't even get undressed." She walked up to him and helped him unbutton his shirt. She helped him get out of the rest of his clothes and covered him up. She turned off the light and turned to go back to her room.

"Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

"Yes Jason?"

"Thanks for tonight. I had a great time."

She turned and looked at him. "Me too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Liz said walking to her room.

* * *

The week went fast and Friday night came around. Jason was doing a lot better and they got dressed to go to the carnival.

They met Carly there and Michael was so excited he could barely keep still.

Jason went on a few rides with him and then took Liz on the ferris wheel.

The car stopped at the top and they had this tremendous view. Liz snuggled next to him.

"You know, they say if you kiss on the top of the ferris wheel, that it's good luck."

Liz pulled back. "Are you making this up?"

Jason smiled. "Maybe."

Liz grinned. "I guess we shouldn't take any chances then."

Jason's eyes seemed to get a brighter blue as she stared into them. She changed her focus and watched his lips come towards hers and then closed her eyes as they finally found hers. Jason slowly deepened the kiss and they finally pulled back; breathless.

"Wow." Liz said smiling. "That should bring some really good luck."

Jason grinned. "We could try topping it."

Liz smiled as the ferris wheel started moving again. Jason lowered his mouth onto hers again and they shared a sweet kiss.

When they got off, Jason grabbed her hand and they walked around hand in hand. Carly saw them in the distance and smiled. Jason looked really happy and she was glad for him.

They walked up to Carly and Liz said, "I'm going to go use the bathroom." They were standing in front of it and didn't notice someone go in ahead of Liz. She turned from them and went inside.

She used the bathroom and came out of the stall and walked over to the sinks.

* * *

Outside, Michael saw one of his friends and took off running as Jason and Carly ran after him.

* * *

Liz washed her hands and turned around. "Abby."

Abby smirked. "You think I didn't see you kiss my man on the ferris wheel?"

Liz shook her head. "You are delusional."

"I'm not the one who is delusional. You are crazy if you think I'm going to stand by and watch you steal Jason from me."

"You are crazy if you think that I'm going to stand here and listen to your bullshit."

Abby glared at her. "I have news for Jason that is going to change everything."

Liz rolled her eyes and tried to push past her. Abby grabbed her arm and it was Liz's turn to glare.

"Don't you want to hear my news?" She said smiling.

"Not really."

"I'm pregnant."

Liz laughed and yanked her arm away. "I'm sure you and your pretend baby will be very happy together."

Abby smacked Liz. "Do not talk about Jason's baby like that."

Liz smacked her back hard. "Do not ever touch me again or you will live to regret it."

Abby screamed in frustration and Carly and Jason ran into the bathroom.

"Abby." Jason said shocked.

"She hit me Jason."

Jason looked at Liz who was rubbing her face and he was livid. "Did you touch her Abby?" He said glaring.

Abby stuttered trying to find the words. "No…only after she hit me."

"You lying bitch." Liz spit out.

"Jason, are you going to stand there and let her talk to me that way? I am the mother of your child."

Liz looked at Jason and then Carly. The looks on their faces were priceless. Jason just stared at Abby like she was crazy. Liz waited for him to say something. If Abby was really pregnant with his child, it would break her heart.


	29. Chapter 29 - Revelations

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Relax…I've got this…. Abby will be dealt with. Virgy15 – You made me lol. I heard they played the Liason theme song on GH yesterday. How sad.**

Chapter 29 - Revelations

"Why are you lying?" Jason said quietly.

Abby's eyes were wild. "What are you talking about Jason? This baby was conceived in love; our love." She said pleading to him with her eyes.

"Abby, are you high?"

"What?" Abby said frowning. "I would never do drugs when I'm pregnant with our baby Jason."

Liz looked at him. "Jason, could it be possible? You did sleep with her."

Jason shook his head and grabbed Liz's arms. "No, I didn't."

Carly gasped. "You didn't sleep with her?"

Jason focused on Liz. "No, I didn't. I couldn't. We slept in the same bed but I never could…. I mean I tried but…."

Liz saw the look in his eyes and fought a smile.

Carly started laughing. "You pathetic whore, Jason couldn't even get it up for you you're so disgusting."

Abby's mouth fell open and she started to yell. "Fuck all of you. I hate all of you and I will make you…"

Before she could say anything else, Liz balled up her fist and punched her in the nose. Abby flew backwards as blood poured down her face. She slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. "My nose." She said crying.

Carly walked up to her. "Get up and it's going to be more than your nose that is hurting."

Abby cowered and whimpered as she cried.

Jason called Johnny who was outside in the parking lot. He turned to Liz. "You okay?"

She nodded. "My hand hurts, but it was so worth it."

Johnny came running inside and looked around. "Where's Michael?"

"He's with his friend on a ride. We called Milo. He's with him." Carly said turning away from Courtney.

Jason had a few guards on standby just in case something had gone down. Milo had been close by the entire time, but he had stayed hidden.

"Deal with her." Jason said to Johnny. The truth is that if Johnny didn't get her out of his face, he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer.

He grabbed Liz's arm and headed outside with Carly in tow.

"What are you going to do with her?" Liz asked.

"I don't know yet. But, Johnny was convinced she was working with Anthony and Claudia."

Carly sighed. "Jason, just do what you have to do to make sure all of us our safe. Right Liz?" She said turning towards Liz.

Liz looked between the both of them. She knew what needed to be done but at the same time, she really didn't want to know any details. She looked at Jason and nodded yes.

They turned as Johnny walked out of the bathroom with a crying Abby in his arms. They watched him walk away as Michael ran towards them. "Jason….Jason." He yelled. "Come with me."

Jason grinned and followed Michael over to a ride.

* * *

Jason won Michael a few toys and they went home. Liz was itching to talk to Jason about Abby, but decided to wait until they went upstairs.

"You really didn't sleep with Abby?" she said softly.

Jason sighed. "No. I didn't." Abby was one of Jason's biggest regrets. He knew that if he hadn't of started up with her, then Liz probably wouldn't have started up with Johnny.

Liz went out to the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. Jason came up behind her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I just have so many things going through my head right now."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Liz turned and looked at him. "Yes."

"Did you sleep with Johnny?"

Liz shook her head. "No."

Jason felt his eyes tears up. He was so happy that she hadn't slept with Johnny. He knew he had no right to expect that she didn't, but the thought of her with another man killed him. Jason also knew that if Johnny and Liz had slept together, that she'd have a way deeper emotional connection with the younger man. It was just who Liz was and he knew she didn't take things like that lightly.

They remained silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry. I should have never been with Abby in the first place. I was hurting and I just went along with it when she invited herself home with me. It was stupid."

Liz wiped a tear away. "I feel so much relief that you didn't sleep with her. But, at the same time, I'm just so mad at you. I was so hurt when you turned right around and started…..whatever you were doing with her without any concern for what that would do to me. It was like the time we spent together meant nothing to you."

"I never thought that you meant nothing. I loved you. I was just trying to cope with all the pain and I wasn't really thinking; just reacting. I can't take that back. But, I really hope that it doesn't stand in our way. My heart was always with you."

Liz looked up into his eyes. "I'm done punishing you for what happened, Jason. Abby just brought up some stuff that I thought I had dealt with. Even the thought that she could be pregnant just sent me into a tizzy. The thought of you having a child that wasn't ours…." She said with her voice trailing off.

Jason pulled her into his arms. "I know. I felt the same way."

"I still want to try." Liz said softly.

Jason smiled and closed his eyes. Liz felt his body tremble and looked up at him. She saw the tears falling from his face and she understood all the pain Jason had been in. She took his hand and led him back inside, to the couch, so they could sit down.

"Jason, I know you're still holding in a lot of pain. I need you to try and forgive yourself and let it go. I want us to have a chance. If every time I look at you, I see pain, it's not going to work for me."

Jason sighed. "I'll try."

"Thank you."

Liz snuggled into him. For the first time, in a long time, she truly believed she could have a future with Jason.


	30. Chapter 30 – Isn't it Romantic?

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lol all of your Abby related comments made me laugh. BeckyFan1999 – My mom and dad work at a hospital so I totally get it. I will definitely update re: Johnny. Virgy15 – You only think? Lol. Here's a little love in the afternoon.

Chapter 30 – Isn't it Romantic?

The next morning, Jason got a call from Johnny. He hung up and turned to Liz who was reading a book on the couch.

"That was Johnny."

She looked up at him. "What's up?"

"We put Abby in a mental hospital in upstate New York. It's secure and we have a camera in her room so we can keep track of her. If this doesn't work, then we'll have to do something more drastic."

Liz nodded. She was actually happy Abby was still breathing. She didn't want her death on her conscious.

"Liz, if I ask you to go somewhere with me right now, would you go?"

She put the book down and stood up. "Yes."

"No questions asked?"

She smiled. "No questions asked."

"Pack an overnight bag. Make sure you have some comfortable shoes with you. Bring one fancy dress."

Liz gave him a look. "Okay. I'll go get packed." Liz always loved when Jason would surprise her like this. Even though he seemed so tough to everyone else, Jason loved to spoil her rotten. She went upstairs and started packing. She opened her lingerie drawer and stared inside for a moment. Should she go there or not? Clearly, they were getting back on track but she wasn't sure she was ready for the next step. She closed the drawer twice before re-opening it and pulling one out and burying it in her suitcase. She finished packing and headed back downstairs. Jason was already waiting for her.

"Let's go."

* * *

They got inside the car and Johnny started driving.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going?"

Jason smiled. "You're lucky I didn't blindfold you."

They held hands and soon Liz could tell they were heading for New York. She smiled. She hadn't been there for a while.

They pulled up to a hotel and Jason said. "Be right back." He ran inside and checked in and came back out. Johnny pulled off again and he dropped them off near Central Park. Jason led them around some trees and there was a blanket and a picnic basic. A man stood next to it and Jason tipped him and he left.

"This is beautiful Jason." Liz said lying on the blanket. Jason sat down next to her and they watched some people play Frisbee and there were kids running around. Liz soaked in the sun as Jason watched her. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know he was staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"You are beyond beautiful Elizabeth." He said sliding the back of his hand down her face. His touch send shivers through her body which Jason felt.

He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled up at him. A few little boys ran by yelling "Ewwww," as Jason kissed her again. Liz laughed. "They don't seem to be too impressed by your technique." She said grinning.

"They'll understand when they get older. And there is nothing wrong with my technique." He said kissing her once again as she reached up and threw her arms around his neck. Jason pulled back and stared into her eyes. He sat up and opened the picnic basket. "You hungry?"

"Starving." She said sitting up.

He handed her a sandwich and he grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her. "There's some fruit in here too."

She smiled and took a bite of the sandwich. "Delicious."

He grinned at her. "He always loved that she had an appetite."

They finished eating and then packed everything up. "What's next?"

Jason texted something and then held out his hand. "Let's go."

Johnny pulled up and Jason put the basket and blanket on the front seat. "There's a sandwich in there for you if you want."

Johnny nodded. "Thanks man."

* * *

They got into the back and Johnny stopped in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Liz squealed. Jason was one of the few people who knew about her love of art. Jason smiled at her excitement and they got out.

They walked around for almost 3 hours. She turned to him. "Thank you so much Jason. This has been a wonderful trip."

Jason smiled and hugged her. "Anything for you."

* * *

They went back outside where Johnny was waiting. He took them to the hotel and they went upstairs. Jason had gotten a 2 bedroom suite.

Liz went into her room and ran a bath. She turned on some music and settle in. She was so relaxed that she nodded off.

Jason had lightly knocked on her door since he hadn't heard from her in a while. He walked inside and went to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and saw that her eyes were closed. "Baby?" He said softly. Liz's eyes opened and she looked up at him. "You have to get ready. It's 6:00."

"Oh my God." Liz said sitting up forgetting her nakedness. "Hand me the robe. She stood up and took the robe from his hands and it on. "Out." She said pushing him out the door. "You can't see me before I'm ready."

Jason grinned. The sight of her beautiful body again had given him an appetite for something entirely different. He left and went and put on a suit.

Liz stared in the mirror one more time before smiling and walking out into the living room.

Jason was standing by the window and turned around. He stared at her for a moment. The blue dress she had on was soft and had layers and looked beautiful against her sun kissed skin.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth." He said softly.

She smiled and looked up at him. "You look really handsome." She loved it when he wore a suit.

* * *

She took her hand into his and he led her out to the elevator. They got into the car and were soon dropped off. They walked into the restaurant and Jason gave the hostess his name. She smiled and said follow me. She led them onto an elevator and they got off at the roof. Liz looked up at Jason and smiled.

The hostess led them to a table. They were the only ones there. Soft music was piped through some speakers and there were plants and soft lighting.

"Your waiter will be here momentarily." She said smiling. "You're a lucky woman." She said walking away.

Liz grinned. "You just have a way with the ladies don't you?"

Jason smiled. "There's only one lady I want."

The waiter walked over to them and looked down at Liz. "Would you like some champagne Miss?"

"Yes please."

He disappeared and came back with a bottle. He poured them some and placed the bottle on ice. Jason had already ordered dinner in advance. The waiter came back within minutes with some bruschetta.

Liz munched on it. "Delicious." She finished her champagne and within seconds the waiter was back and poured her more. She looked up at Jason. "The service here is impeccable."

"All for you baby."

She smiled.

Jason stood up. "Dance with me."

Liz grinned. Jason didn't really like to dance, but he'd do anything to have her closer to him.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They swayed to the music until her attention was diverted to the Empire State Building. "Oh my God." She said as the colors changed and she stared at the beautiful color combination that remained. It almost looked like a painting.

"That is all for you."

She stopped dancing and looked at him stunned. "But how?" She knew that you couldn't pay for any personal events for the lighting of the building.

"That is your next surprise." He pulled out a brochure and handed it to her.

She read it and put her hand to her mouth. Tears flowed down her face.

"I can't believe you did this for me." She said throwing her arms around him.

Jason had arranged for a non-profit youth art program. It was a foundation that also provided art scholarships. It would be free for the students. It was something that Liz had told him she always wanted to do. He had already started planning it before they had broken up.

She pulled back and looked at him. "You never cease to amaze me." She said wiping her tears.

"I will do anything to make you happy."

Jason directed her back to the table since the waiter had just sat their dinner down.

Liz ate in stunned silence. There were so many thoughts running through her mind. Jason's love for her was overwhelming.

She finished eating and took another sip of her champagne. She got up and looked back over at the Empire State building as Jason came up behind her. She turned and put her arms around his shoulders and Jason leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I've been wanting to do that all night."

She smiled. "Let's go."

Jason looked at her surprised. "You sure?"

She bit her lip as nodded her head. "Yes."

* * *

He called Johnny and then grabbed her hand and motioned for the waiter. He reached into his pocket and placed some money into the shocked man's hands. Jason had already paid for everything and left a substantial tip as it was. Jason smiled and led Liz to the elevator. As they walked out, he slipped the hostess some money as well and then they headed to the car.

He held her close to him. It seemed like it took forever to get back to the hotel.


	31. Chapter 31 – Naughty

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! So glad you enjoyed the romance. I have a shirtless picture of Steve on my desktop. It helps keep me inspired for the hot love scenes. :)

Ok – Hot alert - Be careful reading this at work. Enjoy!

Chapter 31 – Naughty

They walked into the hotel and Liz walked over to the window. Jason came up behind her and put his arms around her. She turned around to look at him and they kissed.

They stared into each other's eyes as Liz took his jacket off. She started unbuttoning his buttons and when she had got his shirt undone she lightly swept her hands over his chest and then ran her fingers over his nipples. He pulled her into him and then unzipped her dress. She slipped out of it as Jason looked at her body and lightly ran his finger over her nipple which was still contained inside her lacy bra.

She sighed as chills ran through her body. She took his shirt all the way off and walked around him and kissed his back. Liz ran her hands over his soft skin and reached around and undid his belt. She took off her bra and pressed her breasts into his back as she unzipped his pants and they fell to the floor. She pulled back and lightly touched his back giving Jason shivers. "Elizabeth." He said softly. She walked back around so he could see her.

"Put this on." He said handing her the sleep mask that was on the nightstand.

She put it on as Jason removed the rest of his clothes. He picked her up and laid her on the bed and took off her underwear.

He walked away for a minute.

"Jason?"

"I'm right here." He said walking up to her. He placed a glass on the nightstand and then laid down beside her. He took the ice cube in his hand, and rubbed them on her nipples which caused her to yelp and then giggle. She sucked in her breath as he swirled it around and then it started to melt from the heat of her body and a trail of water went down to her belly button. Jason sensuously licked the water off of her and then put the ice cube in this mouth. He sucked on her nipple and used it to tease her.

He took another one out of the glass on the nightstand and rubbed it on her lips as Liz's tongue flicked it and she sucked on the ice cube and his finger. He moved it down her chin and down in between her breasts. Liz's body was on fire with want as Jason continued to tease her with the ice cube and his mouth. He blew on her wet nipples which made her shiver. "Jason, please touch me." She begged.

Jason smiled and ran his tongue over her lips. Liz captured it in her mouth as Jason kissed her passionately. He moved down to her neck and sucked and teased it with his tongue as Liz moaned and writhed beneath him.

Jason moved his hand between Liz's legs and heard her gasp. He quickly moved his finger over her clit as she clenched the comforter in her fists. He continued to suck and nip on her nipples as he plunged his fingers into her wetness. He went faster and faster as Liz moaned from all the sensations. She panted and arched her back as the orgasm finally reverberated inside of her body. "Jason." She yelled out as she enjoyed wave after wave. He waited until she came down from her high and then he climbed between her legs. He put on a condom and then positioned himself and then asked her. "What do you want me to do?"'

"Fuck me Jason. Please." She cried. Jason pushed his erection into her sweet center as Liz whimpered and made noises. "You feel so good." He said moving in and out of her. "Harder baby." She demanded as Jason grabbed a pillow and put it under her hips. He plunged into her again and pumped harder and harder. He could feel his pleasure build as Liz moved her hips to meet his every thrust. "Cum for me baby." She cooed as Jason tried to hold on a little longer. But Liz reached down and touched his cock and Jason grunted. "Liz" He breathed out, before he erupted inside of her. Liz flipped them over and continued to ride him until he she knew he was finished.

She rolled off of him and took off her mask. Jason opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled. "I really missed you."

He smiled. "Not as much as I missed you."

She kissed him gently. Jason got up and went to the bathroom and then came back.

They got under the covers and cuddled and then they fell asleep.

* * *

They got up in the morning and took a shower. Liz was walking around the hotel room in Jason's dress shirt.

"God you look hot." He said smiling.

"How hot?" She said grinning.

"You're going to find out if you keep flirting with me like that."

Liz looked at the clock and then back at Jason. "We have plenty of time."

Jason smiled. "Bring your hot little ass over here then."

She laughed and then said, "Do you trust me?"

Jason saw the look on her face and remembered the last time she played this game with him. It almost made him hard just thinking about. "Is this payback for last night?"

"Maybe. Now answer my question."

Jason smiled. "Yes."

"I'll be right back." She said giving him a flirty look.

Jason took off his towel and sat down on the bed.

Liz came walking back out of the bedroom with some scarves in her hand. He gave her a look.

"What? I thought you trusted me."

Jason smiled. "I do but what are you going to do with those?"

"What do you think?"

She saw the look on his face. "Are you going to tell me that no one has ever tied you up before?"

"Hell no."

She giggled. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Jason wanted her so badly that he finally relented. "Okay."

"Lay back." She said walking over to him. "If you're not comfortable, tell me." She said tying one hand to a bedpost. She wasn't sure if it would bother his bad shoulder so she didn't tie it too tightly. She tied his other wrist and then his feet.

She thought about making him put the mask on but she decided it would be more torture for him that he had to watch but couldn't touch.

He watched her slowly remove his shirt and drop it to the floor. She climbed onto the bed and kissed him deeply. She kissed his neck and then took his nipples in her mouth as she used her teeth to tease and her tongue to make him moan. She kissed his sculpted chest and made her way to his erection. She held it up and then stopped and looked at him.

"What would you like me to do with this?" She said licking her lips.

Jason groaned. "Elizabeth please…."

"Please what?"

Jason was dying. "You're killing me." He said dropping his head back.

Liz slowly used her tongue to lick around his tip and then took him into her mouth. She took more and more of him deeper into her mouth as Jason sucked in his breath and tried to hold on. "Stop, I can't hold on." He begged.

"Then don't" She said huskily.

He wanted to grab her and fuck her so badly but he knew he was at her mercy. The feel of her mouth and tongue was driving him crazy. And she was moaning while she was doing it. Liz started to use her hands to move him up and down as she sucked and Jason felt the pleasure building up. "Cum for me baby." She said seductively before taking him into her mouth again.

Jason let out a loud groan as his world fell apart. Elizabeth felt him explode and continued to suck and lick him until Jason's breathing slowed.

She straddled his chest and leaned forward and untied his hands. "We should be going." She said looking down at him with a smile.

"Not yet." He said moving his arms inside of her legs. He used his hands to move her forward as Liz yelped. She was now straddling his head. She grabbed the headboard as Jason moved his tongue on her clit. She moaned and moved her hips as he plunged his tongue inside of her. Her breath quickened as he sucked her clit and used his fingers to plunge into her. It didn't take long before the waves started coursing through her body as Jason licked up her sweetness. She moved off of him and then laid on his chest.

"You mind untying my feet?"

Liz giggled. "I guess." She said moving to the other end of the bed. She untied him and then crawled back up his body. "We have to get ready to go. But, I'm willing to take this back to the penthouse." She said wickedly.

Jason grinned. "You're going to wear me out."

"That's the plan." She said kissing him softly.

Jason thought he was the luckiest man in the world.


	32. Chapter 32 – The Plot Thickens

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I have an interesting concept/twist in my head how this is going to play out. Hopefully, it will translate well and you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 32 – The Plot Thickens

Anthony watched the video tape of Jason and Liz in Central Park. He was almost salivating about getting his hands on Elizabeth. She was going to pay for what she had done to Johnny. Claudia had disappeared after Manny was killed and even Anthony had no idea where she was. He knew that if Johnny found out he took care of the woman who broke his heart that he would come back into the organization. This time, he had the perfect person to help him execute his plan.

Anthony looked at his watch. It was time for the show to start and his star hadn't shown up yet. He hated when people were late. It was a sign of disrespect. Clearly his new associate was sending him a message, and Anthony didn't like it at all.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He yelled.

The door opened and a man stood in the doorway. "Mr. Zacchara."

Anthony smiled. "Mr. Jacks, so nice of you to swing by. Have a seat."

Jerry walked into the office and sat down. "So, I read your proposition. I kidnap Elizabeth Webber for you and you give me Sonny Corinthos."

"That's the plan."

"And how do you plan on getting Mr. Corinthos?"

"That's none of your concern."

Jerry looked at the man sitting in front of him. He knew that Anthony was unstable and that he was taking a gamble, but his need to avenge his brother consumed his every waking moment. He wasn't sure if Anthony was more of a problem than he was worth at this point.

"I will take you up on your deal, but if you cross me." He said with his voice trailing.

"Now, now, there is no need for veiled threats. I will keep my end of the bargain. I need Elizabeth brought to me unhurt. I will take it from there."

"What about Morgan?"

Anthony chuckled. "If he gets killed in the cross-fire then, oh well." He shrugged.

Jerry stood up. "Alright, it's a deal."

"Do you have a time frame?" Anthony asked.

"I'm on my way to Port Charles tonight. I will assess the situation and get back to you."

Anthony watched Jerry walk out his office. He didn't have a plan to get Sonny yet. But, he was confident it would be no problem. Sonny liked to think he was hot shit, but Jerry knew his weaknesses. And he had no problem hurting a woman.

* * *

Liz laid back in the tub thinking about her time away with Jason. Making love to him was always spectacular. But, she felt even closer to him than she did before. It was like he was a part of her now and they were forever bonded. She was snapped out of her reverie by someone pounding on the door. She jumped out of the tub and tried to quickly dry off. She threw on her robe and ran downstairs. She didn't understand where the guard was.

"Liz, open up."

She froze for a second at the sound of his voice and then opened the door.

Johnny sucked in his breath at the sight of her. They stared for a moment. "Johnny O. said I could come up."

Liz was surprised. Jason would probably have a fit.

"Come in." She said unconsciously making sure her belt was tight.

Johnny walked inside.

"Do you mind if I go throw some clothes on really quick?"

He smiled. "Sure." He said flashing her one of his trademark grins.

Liz smiled and ran upstairs. She grabbed some jeans and a top and got dressed. She took a deep breath and walked back down the stairs.

"I'm surprised to see you." She said sitting next to him on the couch.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye."

"I know you came to see me. Felix overheard you."

Johnny blushed. "It's uh, still hard for me to be around you."

She looked away. "It's hard for me too." She rubbed her hands nervously on her pants.

"I came by to give you a warning."

She looked back up at him. At that moment Jason came walking through the door. Johnny O. had told him that John was there. Johnny smirked knowingly. He wondered why it took Jason so long to get there.

Jason looked at Liz to make sure she was okay and finally breathed when she smiled.

Johnny stood up. "Hello Jason."

"Johnny. What's going on?"

"I came by to give you a warning."

Jason threw his keys on the desk and stood in front of him.

"Anthony?"

Johnny nodded. "He's about to make a move. I don't have details yet but you need to amp up security."

"Have you spoken to him?"

Johnny shook his head. "No. I've been lying low."

Jason nodded. "Would he hurt you?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Who knows what goes on in his twisted mind."

"Well, you know that if you need anything, you can just ask." Jason said.

Johnny was kind of surprised. "Thanks, but for now, I'm good."

Johnny took one last look at Liz. "It was good seeing you."

She smiled and watched him walk to the door.

"I'll keep in touch." He said walking out. No matter what had gone down, if something happened to Liz, it would crush him.

* * *

"You okay?" Jason said softly.

Liz smiled. "Yes."

He watched her. She was more quiet than usual. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no. She couldn't talk to Jason about how bad she felt. The pain in Johnny's eyes almost took her breath away.

"Come here." He said holding out his hand.

She took it and he pulled her into him. "I know that was hard for you. I'm not jealous, even though I hate that he looks at you the way he does. But, you're an easy person to fall in love with. I can't blame him for that."

Liz looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you for being so understanding."

He lightly touched her face. "I love you beyond reason Elizabeth Webber."

Liz smiled as tears fell down her face. "I love you too. There are no words…."

Jason lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Forever."

The way he was looking at her made her weak in the knees. Jason felt her wobble and picked her up and carried her upstairs. He made love to her so gently that Liz cried afterwards. He held her in his arms whispered all the reasons why he loved her as Liz's heart swelled with love.


	33. Chapter 33 - Explosive

A/N – As always, thanks for all of the reviews!

Chapter 33 - Explosive

Jerry stood looking at the water. He needed to lure Liz away from Jason and due to the mob enforcers insistence on a ridiculous number of guards, it would be quite difficult. But, luckily some information had fallen into his lap. His phone rang.

"What do you have for me?" He asked one of his mercenaries.

"There is definitely a luncheon at the Metro Court tomorrow."

"Excellent."

"I have already delivered the package as you asked. You just need to be there on cue."

Jerry smiled. "You don't know how happy this makes me." He said closing the phone. Elizabeth would be all his soon. Sonny would finally pay for killing his brother.

* * *

Elizabeth got ready for work. She was running late because she and Jason had gotten caught up in the shower. She smiled thinking about all the hot sex she was having with Jason and jumped into the back of the car. She had two guards at the moment, Johnny & Francis.

"Do you have to be inside the luncheon area?" Liz asked. She didn't want them scaring the other guests.

"Yes."

"No negotiating?"

"No."

Liz sighed. "Can you at least sit down somewhere instead of standing up?"

Johnny sighed. "I'll think about it."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Johnny." Elizabeth was a hard woman to bargain with.

They pulled up to the hospital and the men escorted her upstairs.

* * *

The morning had gone fast. Liz rushed into the locker room to change and grabbed her purse. She practically ran into Johnny as she rounded the corner to the lobby.

"So much for being inconspicuous….." She said smiling.

"You were taking too long."

"I'm a woman, it's what we do."

They got into the elevator and headed to the Metro Court.

* * *

Jerry watched the monitors. As soon as he saw Liz enter the room, he started the countdown.

* * *

Johnny and Francis sat on either side of the room. Johnny wasn't feeling this set up. He felt like he was too far away from Elizabeth. He changed his seat and sat in the front row. Liz frowned at him because he was so tall that he was blocking people's view.

Liz was just about to stand up and make him move when the blast hit. It was like everything happened in slow motion. She looked Johnny in the eyes and just as he took off to run towards her, the ceiling fell on him a few steps in. Liz fell to the floor. It was so loud in the room. The last thing that she could make out, before the smoke filled up the room, was Johnny struggling to free himself. But, he was trapped. He looked at her and mouthed 'I'm Sorry", before the smoke swallowed him up. She closed her eyes as more debris fell on her and then she lost consciousness.

* * *

Jerry watched on the monitors. His men would see to it that Elizabeth was delivered to the yacht.

He hopped into his car and drove to the docks.

* * *

The Metro Court was in complete chaos. Some people were walking around dazed, and others were trapped beneath the rubble. The bomb that went off was very well contained. It wasn't meant to bring down the hotel but it was meant to do enough damage so that his men could slip inside and take Liz.

Jason rushed to the Metro Court as soon as he heard what happened. He got there right before the fire fighters did and he made his way to lobby. People were still walking out of the conference room area, so went in that direction. He knew there would only be moments to spare.

He helped a few women over the rubble in the doorway and then climbed inside. The room was dark so he started yelling out Liz's name. He turned on the flashlight he had grabbed from his trunk and yelled her name again. He then heard Robin call out. "Jason, over here."

He struggled to cross the room. He heard people coughing and crying out for help. "Keep talking Robin."

She cried in relief knowing he was coming for her. Her entire Body hurt and she couldn't move.

"Robin?" He yelled.

"I'm here." Jason moved some plywood and beams and he finally saw Robin. "Stay still."

"Everything hurts." She said whimpering.

"I'm going to get you out of here. Have you seen Liz?"

"Not since the explosion. She was sitting a few seats away from me."

Francis came stumbling over to help. He was covered in dust and his head was bleeding.

"Okay, I'm going to lift, you pull her straight out. Try to stay still Robin, you could have a back injury."

Francis got ready. He knew what to do.

Jason grunted as he pulled up the beam and Francis grabbed Robin's clothing and pulled her to him.

Robin couldn't stop crying. The pain was so intense.

"Don't move." Jason said. He saw the piece of metal sticking out of her back.

"I can't anyway Jason." She said sobbing.

Jason wanted to kill someone. "Hold on Robin. Help should be here soon."

"Where's Johnny?" He said to Francis.

"I don't know? You think they got out?" Francis said.

"No. She was here when the blast went off." Robin said.

"Call Max and have him organize a search party around the city."

Francis quickly made the call and then went over to assist Jason.

They started trying to move things around and finally saw a man's hand. Jason lifted some of the debris and flashed a light and saw that Johnny was out cold. He felt for his pulse and breathed a sigh of relieve that Johnny was still alive.

Rescue teams started to flood the room with light and Jason finally got a good view of how badly the room was damaged. He searched around where he found Robin, but there was no sign of Liz. Jason sat on the floor in shock. He knew deep down that she wasn't there.

"Jason, Monica was here." Robin said softly.

"Shit." Jason said cursing. He stood up. "Monica, can you hear me?" He yelled. "Monica!"

He thought he heard some murmuring and he followed the sound. He moved some debris around until he uncovered her.

"Are you okay?"

"I think my arms broken."

"I'm going to pick you up."

She nodded.

Jason picked her up and then handed her to one of the rescue workers.

"Thank You." Monica said touching Jason's face.

"I'll check on you later."

He grabbed another rescue worker and led him over to where Robin and Johnny were. He watched them carry Robin off and then Johnny.

* * *

Jerry watched them bring Elizabeth's body on board. The men had radioed to him that she was unconscious but nothing looked broken. She had some cuts and bruises and a probably a concussion. He hoped that she hadn't sustained a serious injury. Where they were going, there would be no help for her. He had them put her in a bedroom and lock the door from the outside. Then, he walked the two men back to the docks. He shot them and pushed them into the water.

"Sorry Gentlemen." He mumbled as he walked back towards the yacht. No one could know where he was going.


	34. Chapter 34 – Destination Unknown

**A/N – Thanks for all the reviews! Mel4113 – That's the plan. Virgy15 – Sorry BeckyFan1999 – I love Johnny O too. Hopefully, he'll be fine.**

I'm going for something a little different with Jerry. You'll see.

Chapter 34 – Destination Unknown

Jerry steered the yacht out of the harbor and headed out to sea. Their trip would take a few days. He set the course and turned on the auto pilot, and then went down to check on Liz.

He unlocked the stateroom and went inside. She was still passed out cold.

He walked over to the bed and looked down at her. She did look a bit angelic. He thought to himself. He sat down next to her and shook her. "Liz, you need to wake up."

There was no response. He tried several more times before she finally murmured something.

"That's it sweet one. Wake up."

Liz tried to focus her eyes but everything was blurry. Her head ached. She reached up and held it.

"You're okay. You have a concussion."

She tried to make out a face behind the voice. It certainly wasn't Jason. Jerry finally came into focus and Liz moved away from him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jerry Jacks."

"Jax's brother?"

Jerry grimaced. "Yes."

"Where am I?"

"You are safe for now. That is all you need to know."

"Where's Jason?" She said confused.

"Probably out looking for you."

She frowned and then laid back down as pain shot through head.

"Get some rest. I'll check on you later." He said covering her with a blanket.

Jerry left the room and locked her inside.

* * *

Jason had Max stay at the hotel in case someone found Liz, and he headed to the hospital to check on Johnny, Robin, and Monica. He also wanted someone to look at the cut on Francis's head.

* * *

He went up to the nurse's station and Epiphany was there. "Your mother is in exam room 3 if you want to see her."

"Thanks" He said before walking to the room.

"Jason." Monica said smiling. "Thank you so much for getting me out of there."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."

Monica was so happy that he had come to check on her that she couldn't stop smiling.

"Have you heard anything about Robin?"

Monica's eyes grew sad. "She's in surgery. They are trying to remove the metal and not do any permanent damage. We're not going to know if she'll be able to walk or not for several days. Patrick is doing the surgery."

"Is that a conflict of interest?"

"He's the only one on staff that had experience enough to do it."

Jason nodded. It killed him that so many people had been hurt.

"What about Lainey and Kelly?" He knew that if he did find Liz soon, she'd want to know.

"They are fine. They have some cuts and bruises."

"Good." He touched her arm. "I have to go check on Johnny and then try to find Liz."

"I do hope you find her. Be strong." Monica said staring at her son. She could tell he was crumbling inside.

"Thank you."

Jason walked back to where Epiphany was standing. "One of men Johnny O'Brien was brought in. Do you know where he is?"

Epiphany nodded. "Follow me."

She led him into the ICU and pointed at the Purell machine. Jason finished wiping his hands and they headed into the room.

Johnny was lying there hooked up to a lot of machines.

"He's he going to be okay?"

Epiphany sighed. "He has a severe concussion. We won't know until the brain swelling goes down. But, Patrick is hopeful. He may have to operate in order to remove the pressure at some point."

Jason nodded and walked over to Johnny. "Hang in there my friend." Jason said before walking out.

"Any word on Elizabeth?" Epiphany said.

Jason shook his head. "No."

Epiphany squeezed his arm. "Find her and bring her back to us." She said before walking away.

Francis joined him. He had needed a few stiches, but otherwise, he was alright.

"Where do you want me boss?"

"Stay here with Johnny."

"Okay."

* * *

Jason left the hospital and sat in his car. "Think Jason." He yelled hitting the dashboard.

He pulled out his phone. "Stan, have you found anything?"

"No trace at all. I've been watching airport footage and there is no trace."

"What about boats?"

"Nothing there either. It's not like he would filed a plan."

"I need you to get me a helicopter. I want to make sure."

"You got it. They may not be able to go until daybreak."

Jason sighed. "Whatever. Just do it."

He dialed his phone. "Max, I need every man we got going building by building on the waterfront. He may still be in town."

"You got it."

Jason hung up the phone and waited to hear back from Stan.

* * *

Jerry pulled into the private dock and secured the boat. He knew that Jason would probably be checking any mode of transportation right now, so he would wait it out for a few hours. The sun was rising and he went to check on Liz.

* * *

He opened the stateroom door. He walked over to the bed and felt for her pulse. "Still alive, good." He decided not to wake her and went to his stateroom and set the alarm for 3 hours.

* * *

Jason sat in the helicopter, they went as far as they could but there were only some fishing boats which seemed to be going about business.

* * *

When he got back he hopped in the car and went to the penthouse. He opened the door and was surprised to find Carly on the couch.

"Carly?" He said.

She sat up and shook the sleep away. She jumped up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

He hugged her back. "I don't know what I will do if I can't find her. It's like she's disappeared."

"Jason, you will find her. I know you will."

"Where's Michael?" He said pulling back from her.

"He's upstairs, in one of the bedrooms."

"Why don't you go up and get some more sleep."

"Only if you come with me."

Jason knew he should lie down and get some rest. He couldn't think straight anymore. Carly held out her hand and they went upstairs.

* * *

Jerry steered the yacht back out into open water. He knew he needed to move fast. There was a chance that Jason would figure out he was traveling by boat and he wanted to be as far away as possible when that happened. The dock he had used in Port Charles was not near the Corinthos warehouses or in their territory. He had made sure there were no cameras. But, he couldn't be 100% sure that they weren't seen. And then there were the bodies he dumped. They would turn up eventually, unless the tide had swept them out to sea.


	35. Chapter 35 – Help Arrives

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews and follows etc. BeckyFan1999 – Hang in there, you'll get an update next chapter. I promise.

This Jerry situation is not going to be a quick.

Chapter 35 – Help Arrives

Jerry looked at the monitor and saw Liz was awake. He saw her go into the bathroom and left the bridge and went to the kitchen and made her a sandwich and picked up and apple. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed there.

* * *

Liz looked in the mirror and splashed some water on her face. She still had a headache but mainly she was really tired. Her stomach grumbled from lack of food, and she walked back in and sat on the bed as Jerry entered the room.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth."

She just looked up at her.

"I thought you might be hungry." He said placing the plate on the table.

She nodded and walked past him. "It's not poisoned is it?"

"I'm trying to keep you alive right now, not poison you."

She knew she had no choice but to trust him so she bit into the sandwich and quickly ate half of it.

"How is your head?"

"Still hurts." She didn't what to make of Jerry. He was nice, yet sinister. But, he was all she had right now, so she decided to kill him with kindness. Maybe if she could get him to like her, he would let her live.

He came over and put his hand on her forehead. "You're not warm. So, that is good."

"I just feel lethargic."

"We have about a ½ day more until we get to our destination."

"And where is that?" She said taking another bite.

Jerry smiled. "It's some place remote."

Liz had a sinking feeling that Jerry had left no clues. She knew he was dangerous. For him to pull off what he did, he had no problem killing or hurting her. Which is why his polite demeanor was unnerving her.

"May I ask you a question?" She said softly.

He sat down at the table with her. "Yes."

"Okay two questions. One, who's driving the boat?"

Jerry smiled. "Auto Pilot."

"Number two, why are you being nice to me?"

"That is an interesting question isn't it?" He said staring at her. "I'll get back to you on that."

Liz took a bite of the apple.

"Do I have to stay in this stateroom?"

He nodded. "We'll be there soon and then you'll have free reign."

"I have no clothes. I would like to take a shower."

Jerry nodded. "There is an outfit in the drawer over there. And I've already taken care of your clothing needs at the place we'll be staying for a while."

"A while?"

"As long as it takes."

Liz wondered what that translated to. She desperately wanted to see Jason. She knew he must be going crazy.

"Thank you for the food."

"No problem. You need to keep up your strength. As long as you behave Ms. Webber, I will not harm you. You are simply a means to an end."

He stood up and took the plate and left the room. He locked the door and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Jason called Stan. "Was there any video you could get from the surveillance system at the Metro Court?"

"Before the bomb, yes. But after, no. They must have taken out the feed."

Jason felt like throwing the phone against the wall.

"So we have absolutely nothing?" Jason said half in desperation and half in anger.

Stan sighed. "I'm sorry. But, I'm not going to stop until I find something."

Jason ran his hands through his hair and stopped pacing. "I know Stan. Thank you."

He hung up and called Francis.

"Boss?"

"It's Jason. Is he awake?"

"No. He's stable though."

Jason needed Johnny to make it. He was a good friend.

"We've hit a dead end. So, if you can think of anything, let me know."

"You got it."

Jason sunk into his chair. His whole body was filled with dread. He had just gotten her back and now she was taken from him. He flipped open his phone. "John, I need your help."

* * *

Jason waited for John to show up. If Anthony was behind this, then he needed John to help him find out what was going on.

* * *

John had heard what happened to Liz and had already started to question his people to find out what the hell had happened. He knew it had something to do with Jerry. But, he had no idea what the plan was.

He knocked on Jason's office and waited.

Jason jumped up and opened the door. "Johnny, I'm glad you could come."

Johnny shook his hand and then sat down. "Do you have anything?"

Jason shook his head. "No, it's like she just disappeared. There are no witnesses. At this point, it almost seems like he's still in the area."

Johnny shook his hand. "I don't know. I don't think he's that stupid."

"He is an arrogant little prick though." Jason had only one other contact with Jerry and that was when Jax had turned up missing and assumed dead. Jerry insisted that Sonny was responsible which wasn't true and Jason had to physically remove him from the Metro Court. "I'm having Stan get all he can on Jerry and his activities. I will not stop until she is found."

Johnny watched Jason. He could see how much in pain Jason was. He was not Johnny's favorite person, but he understood how Jason was feeling. He was devastated when he first found out.

"What do you need me to do?" Johnny asked.

"Just keep your eyes open. Talk to whomever you can and see if you can get any information."

Johnny ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to try and send out word that I want to talk to Claudia. If she was siding with Anthony, then she has to know something."

"Can we trust her?"

"No. But, if I have to strangle the truth out of her, I will." Johnny almost growled.

Jason stood up signaling the meeting was over. "Thank again Johnny."

"Anything for Liz." Johnny said turning and walking out the door.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Max walked inside. "Jason, stand up."

Jason looked at him funny but could tell from the serious look on his face that he meant it. Normally, he probably would have yelled but today, he didn't have that much energy. He stood up.

Max stepped to the side and a man walked into the room.

Holy Shit! Jason thought to himself. "Maximus Giambetti."

Maximus smiled and stuck out his hand. "Hello Jason."

Jason stuck out his hand. "It's good to see you. Please have a seat." He said motioning to his chair.

"That won't be necessary. That is yours. I will sit over here."

Jason nodded. He didn't understand why the legendary crime boss had come over to see him.

"How can I help you?"

Maximus cleared his throat. "I am not here for you to help me. I am offering my men and services to you." He chuckled at the look on Jason's face. "Max called me and explained the situation. He's very fond of Elizabeth. It seems all of your men are very loyal to her. A good woman is hard to find. And you, Jason Morgan, need a good woman."

Jason smiled. "Thank you Maximus. She is everything to me. I would like to accept your offer."

Maximus smiled. "Good. I already have my computer geeks on it. I gave phone numbers to Max so Stan can coordinate them. I want to be updated every day. You need fire power, you got it. It's a disgrace that anyone involved a woman in this mess." Maximus said standing up.

Jason nodded and stood up. He watched Maximus walk out and nodded to Max. It was the first good news he gotten in almost 2 days. He just hoped it wasn't the last.


	36. Chapter 36 – Pieces of the Puzzle

A/N – Thanks for being patient re: my vacation. I was sick most of the time and had to go to the ER straight from the plane. I ended up in the hospital and got out yesterday. Still sluggish but I wanted to try and post something. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 36 – Pieces of the Puzzle

Johnny paced back in forth in the empty warehouse. He never knew what to expect when it came to confronting Claudia. He just knew that he'd do whatever it took to find Liz, even if it meant playing nice with his wretched sister.

"Johnny." Claudia said tentatively. She had been tempted to skip the meeting but she was curious what Johnny wanted.

"Claudia." Johnny said turning to look at his sister. She looked thinner, like she hadn't slept for a few days. The sight of her anxiety, briefly gave him pause.

"Why did you need to see me?"

Johnny studied her for a minute. He figured that he might as well come out with it. "Are you working with Anthony again?"

Claudia pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen or heard from him in quite a while. Why?"

"I believe that he hired Jerry Jacks to kidnap Elizabeth."

Claudia tried not to react. She had started to wonder how much she could actually trust her brother. Part of her believed that maybe Jason was going to burst through the door any minute, guns blazing. But, at this point, turning her back on Johnny was not an option. He was the only alliance she had in the family.

"I believe that your statement is accurate."

"Did you help him?"

Johnny watched her reaction carefully.

"No John. I did not help Anthony kidnap your precious Elizabeth." She said with her voice dripping with hatred.

"What do you have against her?"

Claudia took another step towards him. "She makes you weak Johnny. She is not cut out for this life and she would have gotten you killed."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You jumped to a conclusion as usual, and then reacted irrationally."

"No, I did not. I may not have fought for her but my hands are clean. All I did was monitor the situation."

"I wish I could believe that. You gonna tell me that Abby wasn't working for you?"

"Believe what you want but that insipid little twit can barely tie her shoes. Sure I listened to her rattle on and on but I never asked her to hurt Liz."

Johnny stared at his sister. He just didn't understand why she acted like such a bitch all the time.

"Part of me feels like I should kill you right now." He said never breaking his stare.

The bile backed up into Claudia's throat. The fact that he would kill her over that little twit was pissing her off. "Then why don't you Johnny? Go ahead and kill your own family over some girl who dumped you."

Johnny was done. He wouldn't have her killed, for now, but, he would have her taken away and detained until everything was over; then he'd decided what to do with her.

He threw up 4 fingers in the air and several men came into the room.

"What the fuck, Johnny?" Claudia said, her eyes growing wide.

"These men will show you to your temporary room. When I get Liz back, we'll go from there."

"Suppose you don't get her back?"

"Then you die."

Johnny smirked at Claudia's shocked face and turned to walk away. He paused for a second and turned back towards her. "By the way, should you remember anything, let me know. If not, I don't want to hear from you."

Claudia watched Johnny walk away. He better kill me, because after this, I am prepared to take everyone out. She thought to herself.

* * *

Sonny walked into the penthouse. The lights were off but he could see Jason standing at the window.

"What do you want?" Jason growled.

"Intel."

Jason took a deep breath and turned towards Sonny. "Go ahead."

"I've been wracking my brain and I think Jerry wants payback over Jax and I think that lying sack of shit Anthony lied to him and told him that I killed Jax."

"And Elizabeth."

"We got into one of his safe houses, and there are pictures of Elizabeth everywhere. It's like he's obsessed with her or something."

"Fucking pig." Jason said hitting the wall.

"Jason, you have to keep it together. We just have to get to her before the tradeoff is made."

"You for Elizabeth?"

"Yeah."

"It's like they've completely disappeared."

"I know. I will do whatever it takes."

"I can't lose her Sonny."

Sonny sighed. "I know." He got up and walked towards the door.

"I want to see the safe house."

Sonny shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Just make it happen."

"Okay." Sonny said walking out of the door.

* * *

When Liz woke up, she was not in the stateroom. She was in a bedroom. She got up and made her way over to the window. "Holy Shit." She said looking around. It looked like she was on an island.

She went to the bathroom and then made her way out of the room and downstairs. She could see Jerry sitting on the couch.

"Well hello there." Jerry said turning.

Liz made her way over to him. "Where are we?"

"A safe place. There is no one else here except for me and you."

Liz sat down on the other side of the couch. "Now what?"

Jerry smiled. "We wait." He put down the book he was holding. "Are you hungry?"

"My stomach is a little upset. Do you have any toast?"

Jerry smiled. "Of course."

Liz followed him into the spacious kitchen. "Boy, you spare no expense do you?"

Jerry chuckled. "Nope."

Jerry showed her around the pantry and kitchen area.

"And just so you know. The keys to the boat are locked in a safe. There is no chance of you getting out of here and you'll only hurt yourself trying. As long as you play nice, everything will be fine."

Liz nodded.

"Bathroom." She said weakly.

Jerry pointed and curiously watched her take off.

She came back looking quite pale. He placed the toast in front of her and Liz ate it slowly.

"Tell me Elizabeth, did you and Mr. Morgan practice safe sex?"

She flashed him a look. "And why would that be any of your business?"

"Because you don't have to be a doctor to see that it's quite possible that you are pregnant."

Liz sucked in a breath and then stared back at Jerry. "Well, if it's true, then I guess I'm in a real bind." She said her eyes filling with tears. "Because this baby could be Johnny's or Jason's."

Jerry couldn't hide the look of surprise. "The plot thickens." He swallowed some tea. "And what if it is Johnny's?"

Liz smiled inside, knowing that he was taking the bait. If she was pregnant, it was way too early to tell. She probably was sick due to the drugs and being on land again. But, clearly if it was Johnny's, it seemed to make a difference. She decided that she would pretend to be pregnant; maybe it would buy her some time.

* * *

Jerry waited until Liz had been sleeping a few hours before he made his way back down to the boat. He unlocked the bridge and grabbed the satellite phone.

"Anthony."

"Jerry. I hear you have my package." Anthony said smiling.

"I do."

"And she is safe?"

"Yes. There's something else that you should know."

"And what might that be?"

"I think she's pregnant."

Anthony laughed maniacally. "What a slut. I'm sure Jason will have no problem delivering Sonny if that is indeed the case."

"She says it could be Johnny's."

Jerry heard a crash and waited.

"Don't you ever say that to me again."

"Well what if it's true?"

Anthony growled loudly. "Then I will take the baby. Maybe it won't be so much of a disappointment."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Do what you want. But, I'm not giving her to you until I know that you have Sonny."

Anthony smiled. "No problem."

Anthony hung up the phone and stared out into space. "Come to papa little Sonny." He said laughing.


	37. Chapter 37 - Wide Awake

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews and well wishes! It's good to be back.

Chapter 37 – Wide Awake

The next day, Jason walked towards the hospital room where Johnny O. was in. He slowly turned the corner and walked inside. Most of the machines were gone and Johnny was lying there really still. As he got closer, the Irishman's eyes flashed open.

Jason smiled. "Heard you were back from the dead."

Johnny swallowed and spoke softly, "So they tell me."

"How do you feel?"

"Like a truck ran over me."

"Well, let's feel lucky that the truck didn't finish you off." Jason said touching his arm.

"Was Liz hurt?" Johnny asked.

Jason looked away. Johnny could tell that the answer was not going to be good. "I tried to get to her."

Jason shook his head. "It's not your fault. I know you tried. I'm just glad to have you back."

Johnny nodded slowly.

"Liz was taken by Jerry Jacks. It's been 4 days." Jason said quietly.

Johnny was a bit agitated. "We have to find her."

"We are looking." Francis said walking into the room. "But, he has covered his tracks well."

Johnny closed his eyes. He would never forgive himself if they didn't get her back.

Jason watched him and knew that Johnny was in the same hell as he was.

"Johnny, I can't have you in a bad place right not. You need to focus on getting better."

Johnny opened his eyes. "How can I think of anything else? I remember that I didn't like where I was positioned. Liz had insisted that we stay towards the back. So, I went and sat up front." He stopped to steady his breathing. "I heard the explosion and started to run for her and then that's it."

Jason touched his arm again. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I should have stood behind her. I should have….." Johnny stopped as his voice caught.

Francis looked at Jason and then walked towards the bed. "Johnny, beating ourselves up will not help us save Elizabeth. We need you to get your rest, do your rehab, and help us think. Can you do that?"

Johnny nodded.

"Good. We have to go look at a safe house where Anthony was staying. We'll fill you in when we get back."

"Okay."

* * *

Jason and Francis left the room and walked down the hallway. Jason looked up and saw Robin who lifted her hand and slightly waved.

Jason walked into her room. "Hi, how are you?"

Robin smiled. "Healing."

"How's your back?"

"I can wiggle my toes. So, that's a good sign. I'm still waiting for the swelling to go down."

Jason grabbed her hand. "I'm really happy for you. You gave us all a big scare."

"Thanks for helping to rescue me and staying with me. I know your mind was somewhere else."

Jason nodded. "It felt good to help out."

Robin saw the pain in his eyes. "Are you eating Jason?"

Jason looked at her like she was talking another language and then smiled. "Now you sound like Carly."

Robin rolled her eyes. "You need to keep up your strength. Please tell me that you'll try to remember. You can't afford to get sick."

Francis smiled. He was glad to Robin on his side. It had been a bitch to get Jason to eat lately.

"I promise."

Francis spoke up. "We're on our way out but I'll go through a drive thru and get him a burger or something."

Robin smiled. "Keep me updated Francis."

Jason shook his head. He looked back at Robin. "I have to go. But, know that I have been checking on you. You need to be up and running for Elizabeth's homecoming party."

Robin smiled. "That sounds like a plan."

Jason squeezed her hand and walked out.

* * *

Liz brushed her teeth. She held the toothpaste in her mouth and then leaned over the toilet and pretended to throw up. She walked back into the room holding her stomach and laid on the bed. About 5 minutes later, Jerry showed up with some toast on a tray and some juice.

"How are you feeling?" He said placing it down on the night stand.

Liz turned over. "Stomach is just a little queasy."

Jerry touched her forehead. "Sit up."

Liz did as she was told and Jerry put the tray on her lap. "Eat that and then when you're ready, come downstairs and we'll talk."

She watched him walk out and took a bite of the toast. She knew that she needed to be very convincing if she was going to keep up this ruse. Jerry was being nice but she knew he was very dangerous.

* * *

Jason finished his burger just as they pulled into the safe house. They walked inside and it literally took his breath away. The living room was empty and there were pictures of Liz from ceiling to floor. He started looking at them and saw that on the pictures of Liz with Johnny, Anthony had put red x's on Liz's face. He stayed for a bit longer but seeing her face plastered everywhere and knowing Anthony's intentions was killing him. For the first time in his life, he felt totally helpless. He called John to see if he had any news.

* * *

Liz walked down the stairs and into the sitting room. Jerry looked up from his book and smiled.

"You look much better." He said patting the space next to him.

Liz sat down and looked up at him.

"I don't know how long you will be here. I'll do the best I can to make sure you get your vitamins and such but my hands are tied."

"Jerry, why are you doing all of this?"

Jerry sighed. "Sometimes, you have to fight for family. That is what I am doing?"

Liz stared at him for a moment. "Is this about Jax?"

Jerry looked away and thought for a moment. He really wasn't prepared to have such a deep conversation with her. He patted her leg and stood up. "Let's have this conversation another time."

Liz nodded. "What are you reading?" She said looking at the thick book in his hand.

Jerry smiled. "The Brothers Karamozov. I'm a sucker for Russian Literature."

"I've never read it."

"It's very good. I'm almost finished. You're welcome to read it once I'm done. It would give us something to discuss."

Liz chuckled. "Our own book club…"

Jerry laughed. "Yes. It will keep us busy."

Jerry placed the book down and walked to the door. "I have something I need to take care of. I'll be right back."

Liz nodded and watched him disappear on the path. It was weird to hate someone but then depend on them at the same time. She knew Jerry was a dead man. Jason would never let him live after this. She sighed and picked up the book and started reading the first chapter.


	38. Chapter 38 – Sick

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! It's hard to remember that Jerry wasn't always bad and he hasn't done all the things he did on GH.

Chapter 38 – Sick

Jerry watched her reading from outside the house. He could tell she was enjoying it by how quickly she was devouring the pages. He chuckled and shook his head. She was young and impetuous, but there was something about her that had wormed its way into his cold, dark heart. He had done some very bad things since Jax died. Anger now ran through his veins and pumped through his heart; fueling his every waking moment. His brother's death had sent him into a tailspin of anger, vengeance, and bitterness. He had killed in his brother's name and his actions had changed him deeply. Part of Jerry wished that he could go back to being light hearted but he knew that there was no turning back. He knew that he needed to stay focused on the endgame. Sonny would pay for what he did even it meant that he himself would die. He bitterly thought.

He shook off the anger and reached for the doorknob. If he wanted to keep things light between him and Liz, she could never see his other side.

"I see you started." He said smiling at her.

Liz glanced up at him. "Yes. It's very interesting. I like it."

"Told you. It's lunch time. We need to keep you and the baby fed."

Liz smiled. She followed him to the kitchen. She watched him prepare their sandwiches and made sure to rub her belly a few times when Jerry looked over at her.

He finished up and they moved to the table. They ate and chatted about the book and then Jerry cleaned up.

* * *

About 2 hours later, she heard a loud bang come from upstairs. She went up the steps and looked into Jerry's room. He wasn't there. However, she noticed a light coming from the bathroom.

"Jerry?" She said softly. She walked towards the bathroom and found him lying on the floor with his eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

His eyes snapped open and looked at her for a second and then he promptly closed them. "Sick."

Liz frowned. They had two different kinds of meat on their sandwiches. "You want me to help you get into bed."

Jerry shook his head no. "The coolness feels good."

She stared at him. She wasn't sure what to do. If Jerry was seriously ill, she might not ever make it off the island. He was her only hope at this point. She was painfully aware that if Jerry had left any clues, Jason would have been here already. Liz decided that she would take care of him. It would further bond her to him and maybe he would spare her life.

She turned and went back downstairs. She got some water to drink and filled a container with water and headed back upstairs. She placed the items on a table and then got a washcloth and threw it into the container. Liz made sure it was soaked thoroughly and then wrung it out. She headed into the bathroom and kneeled down beside him. Jerry barely moved. She slowly and gently wiped his forehead and face. Jerry moaned and Liz continued to wipe him down.

Liz started to unbutton his shirt when Jerry's hand clamped down on her wrist. She looked into his eyes. "Trust me." She said softly.

His hand fell back down and she finished unbuttoning and then wiped his chest down. She got up to go and he touched her leg. "Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem." She said walking out the door.

The stress of the situation was starting to get to her. Jerry was the enemy and now she had to care for him. She didn't want to be in the same room with him, let alone touch him. But, she would do anything to get back to Jason.

* * *

Anthony picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Hello." Jason said not recognizing the number.

"Jason. How are things going?" Anthony said cheerfully.

Jason clenched his teeth and tried to calm himself. "How do you think?"

"Aww, do you miss your little girlfriend?"

Jason closed his eyes. "If you hurt her at all…."

"Oh stop with the threats. Can't we all just get along?"

"What do you want Anthony?"

"I thought you should know a little something about your girlfriend."

Jason swallowed hard and didn't say anything. He prayed inside of his head that Liz was safe.

"She's knocked up." Anthony said laughing.

Jason fell back into his chair stunned. It took him a minute but he said. "You're lying."

Anthony made a funny noise. "Now, would I do that to you? She is knocked up and the baby could be Johnny's."

Jason had to stifle his reaction. His mind was racing. Liz never slept with Johnny. Did she lie to someone to protect herself? "You go anywhere near Liz or our baby, and you are a dead man."

Anthony laughed maniacally. "Oooooooh, I'm so scared. We need to get something straight Morgan. I am in charge. I say whether or not your girl and that bastard child lives. Do we understand each other?"

Jason almost threw the phone at the wall. "Yes." He hissed.

"Good. Got to go. I'm going baby clothes shopping. I have a new heir."

The phone clicked and Jason growled so loud that Max came bounding through the door. "Boss?"

Jason threw his phone to Max. "Have Stan try to trace that last phone number."

"You got it."

Jason buried his head into his hands. He was losing it. He knew it. But, he just didn't know how to stop it. Every day that went by was eating him alive.

* * *

It had been 2 days that Jerry had lapsed in and out of consciousness. Liz methodically took care of him and tried to keep herself busy. She was scared to try and nose around because there were cameras everywhere. She threw herself into reading the book and made sure that she ate and got rest.

Liz looked out the window at the dark clouds. There was a storm coming and she was a bit nervous. If they went without power for any significant period of time, their food would spoil.

The rain started to pour down and she grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen and went up to Jerry's room. She settled into an oversized chair and closed her eyes; willing sleep to come. She thought about Jason and the last time they were together and sighed. A single tear rolled down her face as she sunk into the fact that she may never see him again. Liz cried herself to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39 - Lies

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 39 - Lies

Jerry was out of it for another 2 days before he finally started coming around. Liz made some soup and brought it up to his room.

He watched her walk in and sit it down on the nightstand.

"How are you feeling?"

He grimaced as he tried to sit up more. "Tired."

"You were very sick. It's going to take a few more days before you get your strength back."

He nodded. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Liz nodded and started feeding him the soup.

"You're a very curious woman." He said softly.

Liz smiled. "I don't think anyone has ever called me that."

"It's hard to figure out where your head is at. That is probably a good trait to have."

"Are you wondering why I'm helping you?"

He nodded yes.

"Well, you took care of me. So, part of it is that I'm returning the favor. And I think I'd go mad on this island by myself."

Jerry swallowed some more soup. "You don't like me very much do you?"

Liz stared at him. "You did take me away from the people I love. But, I do appreciate that you haven't killed me thus far."

Jerry smiled. "I appreciate the honesty."

She gave him the last spoonful and then stood to leave.

"Are you reading the book?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. I'm really enjoying it."

"Good."

"Now get some rest."

She walked out the door and then leaned against the wall in the hallway. She took a deep breath and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Jason picked up his phone. "Maximus, you got something for me?"

"We're convinced that he went by boat. There was one Jerry sighting at a marina down the coast right after Liz disappeared. I think he headed down south, but the trail is cold."

Jason nodded. "Maybe I should go down to Florida in case something goes down."

"I think that would be smart. But, please be prepared for the fact that he's had ample amount of time to leave the country."

"I understand."

"Keep the faith my friend. I have a yacht down in Miami. If you need it, just call and it's yours."

"Thank you Maximus."

"Anytime."

Jason hung up the phone and then called the pilot. He wanted to be on that plane as soon as possible.

* * *

Carly walked into the penthouse. She could hear Jason throwing things around upstairs. She went up the steps and looked into the bedroom. Jason looked up at her and then continued to throw things in the suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

"To Florida. We think that Jerry took her by boat and headed south. I need to be in a better location in case we find her."

"Are you going by yourself?"

"Yes."

"No you're not."

Jason looked up at her. "Carly, I'm not going to argue with you right not. I'll be fine."

Carly took a few more steps into the room. "You are far from fine. Look at you. Your hair is growing out. You've lost weight. You look like a mental patient."

Jason smirked at her. "Thanks."

"It's the truth."

Jason paused and sat on the bed. "Carly, I don't have the strength to argue with you right now."

"Good, because I'm coming with you."

"No you're not. You need to stay and take care of Michael."

"Michael is with Bobby on a road trip."

"What about school?"

"He's on break still."

Jason sighed.

"Please let me help you Jason."

"Fine. Go get packed."

Carly smiled. "You won't regret it."

Jason gave her a look and watched her run out of the room.

* * *

Carly was pretty quiet on the plane trip. It practically killed her to keep her mouth shut, but she didn't want to annoy Jason. She prayed that Liz was okay. This was killing Jason and she didn't think he could take much more.

Since Carly had insisted on coming, Jason asked Francis to tag along. They were going to stay on Maximus's yacht.

When they got there, they all settled into their staterooms.

Jason took out a picture of Liz and put it on the nightstand. "I'm coming baby." He said softly before lying back. "I'm coming."

* * *

It took another 2 ½ days before Jerry was well enough to go downstairs.

"It feels so good to get out of that room."

Liz smiled. "I'm sure it does."

They had a lively discussion about the book and then they fell silent.

"You want to ask me something?"

Liz nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

Jerry stared at her for a moment and then sighed. "I'm doing it for revenge?"

"Go on."

"Sonny killed my brother."

Liz looked confused. "No he didn't."

Jerry's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean no he didn't?" He spit out.

Liz was taken aback for a moment. "Sonny didn't kill Jax."

"Elizabeth, I know for a fact that he did."

Liz shook her head. "No, from what Jason told me, Anthony killed Sonny."

Jerry felt his stomach turn. He felt like he was going to hurl.

Liz noted his demeanor and grabbed a trashcan and placed it in front of him.

"Tell me everything you know." He growled.

Liz told Jerry everything Jason had told her. When she was finished Jerry said, "I need to be alone."

Liz nodded and went upstairs. She had no idea what this revelation meant. But, she knew it was a game changer. She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door.

* * *

Jerry stared at the spot where Liz had been sitting. He had seen the police reports. There was no way that Anthony had killed Jax.

He left the house and slowly made his way down to the boat. He picked up the satellite phone and dialed it.

"I need you to hack into the Port Charles police department files and read the report for my brother's death. I'm specifically looking for anything that links Jax's death with Anthony Zacchara."

He closed the phone and sat down for a moment. If Anthony had doubled crossed him, he would pay with his life.


	40. Chapter 40 - Warnings

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I really am trying to write Jerry as conflicted. He wasn't always evil. Gabby1 thank you. A lot of things will be revealed soon.

Chapter 40 - Warnings

Jerry got his call back and then headed back towards the house. He had a lot of thinking to do.

He sat on the couch and tried to relax. He was beyond exhausted from the little hike and closed his eyes. He jumped when Liz put some bottled water next to him.

"You need to keep hydrated." She said softly.

He picked it up and drank.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Jerry stared at her. "I know you hate me Elizabeth. You don't have to pretend." He said coldly.

"You're mad at me?"

Jerry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little pissed off and grumpy."

"I get it."

"Is the baby okay?"

He had noticed her touching her stomach.

"I think so. I've been drinking and taking the vitamins you gave me. The morning sickness has eased up a bit."

Jerry smiled. "Good."

"Jerry, may I say something to you?"

He thought for a moment. "Why do I get the distinct impression that I'm not going to want to hear this?"

Liz smiled. "May I? Please?"

Jerry nodded.

"Jax was a good man. I'm really sorry that you lost your brother, but now you've become lost as well. I don't think Jax would want that. I understand your need for revenge, but it has consumed you."

"Do you understand?"

Liz nodded. "A good friend of mine was murdered. They never found out who did it and for months I was consumed with finding out the truth. I wanted the person to pay. I felt myself being overwhelmed with hate and anger."

"I can't stop now. I'm in too deep."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. She felt like she was pleading for her life. "No, you're not. You can stop it. I just don't think you want to."

Jerry made a noise and sat up straighter. "You make it sound so black and white. It's complicated. But, I'm not some heartless monster."

"I never said you were. You have been very kind to me."

Jerry smiled. "You kind of demand that whether you realize it or not."

Liz smiled back. "Will you please think about changing your plans? You could disappear somewhere and start over. It's not too late."

Jerry sighed. "Why couldn't I have met someone like you when I was your age?"

"I'm sure you were a playa back in the day."

Jerry laughed. "I have some fond memories."

"Well create more fond memories. If you bury yourself in this hate, you won't escape. It will eat you alive. You deserve some happiness."

Jerry watched her get up. "Do you want to come sit on the porch with me?"

Jerry shook his head. "No. I'm going to sit right here and take a nap."

Liz smiled. She picked up the book and headed to the back porch. She hoped that what she said would have an effect on him. But, she just wasn't sure how much heart Jerry actually had left. Liz felt like this was all about to come to a head. But, she had no clue if that meant she lived or died.

* * *

Jason and Carly sat on the jet in silence. She watched as Jason nodded off and wondered how much longer he could take this torture. She hated seeing him like this. She wondered if Liz was still alive and then shuddered at the thought that she might be dead. There was no way Jason would ever survive that. People would say she was selfish for thinking it, but she couldn't imagine her life without him.

They finally landed and headed towards the yacht. When they got to the Marina, Carly was in awe how big the boat was. They boarded and put their things into their rooms. Carly went back out to the deck and looked at the horizon. Michael would have loved this. Carly thought to herself. The sea air had a calming effect on her and she wondered if Liz was close by.

* * *

Jerry watched her sitting on the swinging seat. She was right but he just couldn't let it all go. He did have a plan though. He was going to make the best of all the information Liz gave him. Someone was going to pay for this and he knew exactly who that would be.

He got up and went back down to the boat. He grabbed the satellite phone and dialed.

"Change in plans."

He spelled out what the new plan was and then hung up the phone. Tomorrow was going to get interesting.

* * *

Anthony threw the paperweight at the guard, just missing his head. He was pissed. He hadn't heard from Jerry and he hadn't managed to kidnap Sonny. His plan was unraveling and everyone who dared cross his path would suffer. He hated hiding out. He missed his roses.

His phone rang and he smiled. "Johnny."

Johnny could barely stand the sound of Anthony's voice. "I'm giving you fair warning."

Anthony chuckled. "So you finally found your balls?"

"They are much bigger than yours."

Anthony laughed too loud. "What can I do for you?"

Johnny wanted to say "Die.", but he clenched his teeth. "I'm giving you fair warning. I'm coming after you. You really shouldn't stick around here for too long."

"Johnny, you can't kill me. That woman was your kryptonite. She sucked all the potential from you. But, don't you worry, I will handle her. I will make sure she pays for breaking your heart."

Johnny swallowed hard. "You hurt her in any way, and I will never stop until you are dead. I don't need you to handle her and she does not need to pay."

Anthony smiled. "You are way too soft. You need to show that bitch who's in charge."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Like you did my mother? My eyes are going to be the last thing you see before I pull the trigger. You're going down old man."

The line went dead and Anthony grinned at the phone. "I will be waiting son. And I will have no problem pulling that trigger and killing you. You better not hesitate."


	41. Chapter 41 – Almost Free

A/N – Thanks for all of your reviews. Virgy15 – Your spidey senses have been on point.

I want to encourage everyone to take time to review. It takes a lot of time to write these stories and it's nice to get feedback. Thanks to all my regulars!

Chapter 41 – Almost Free

Jerry and Elizabeth ate dinner quietly. Both of them were a little nervous about bringing up their previous conversation.

They were almost finished when Jerry looked up at her.

"I thought a lot about what you said earlier."

Liz stared at him for a moment. "Did you?"

"Yes. Most people are scared to be so direct with me. But, you're not like most people are you?"

Liz smiled. "I guess not. I meant what I said. There's more to life than revenge."

"What friend were you talking about?"

"Oh, her name was Nadine. We went to nursing school together."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"So what is it about Mr. Morgan that floats your boat, so to speak?"

Liz blushed. "No one has ever loved me so completely."

Jerry smiled. "You deserve it."

"I didn't always think that."

"Well, I'm glad you came to your senses."

Liz chuckled. "Me too."

"Elizabeth, would you trust me if I told you that everything was going to work out fine?"

Liz looked at him. "I really want to believe you."

Jerry looked down at the table. "I don't want you to be hurt. " He said softly.

Liz felt her eyes well up with tears and she touched his hand. "Thank you."

He looked up at her. "I'm so sorry." He said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Liz sat at the table stunned. She wasn't sure what just happened but for the first time since she had been kidnapped, she felt really hopeful that she'd see Jason again.

She went up to her room and laid down. All she could think about was Jason.

* * *

Carly watched Jason staring out at the ocean and walked over to him.

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to start heading south. By morning, we should be positioned so that if we get any word, we can get there quickly."

Carly laid her head on Jason's shoulder. "Sounds good. You need to eat." She said taking his hand and leading him to the dining room.

Jason followed her solemnly. He knew he would not rest until he found Liz.

* * *

The next morning, Jason woke up and went out on deck. They were docked in the Bahamas.

Carly woke up and went out onto the deck. "Wow, it's beautiful here." She said walking up behind Jason. He nodded. "We're going to dock here for a few days. Sonny used a lot of connections to try to get some information."

"So, we wait." Carly said softly."

* * *

Jerry had left in the middle of the night. He had placed a note for Liz on the table. Once he was safely out to sea, he picked up the satellite phone and dialed Jason.

"Mr. Morgan."

"Jerry?" Jason said.

"I've had a change of heart."

Jason tensed. "Go on."

"You need to write down these coordinates."

He motioned to Carly for something to write on and she disappeared and then came back to him with a pen and pad.

"Ok, go ahead."

Jerry rattled off the coordinates.

"What is this for?"

"That is where Elizabeth is right now. She's waiting for you."

Jason's heart leapt in his chest. "That's it? No bargaining or strings attached?"

"No. It's that simple. She's an extraordinary woman. You better take care of her. I will be watching."

The phone went dead and for a second Jason tried to take in everything and then he ran to the bridge.

"I need to get here." He said pointing at the paper. "Is it faster by boat or helicopter?"

The captain punched in the coordinates. "It's not far. It looks like a private island. A helicopter would definitely be faster."

Jason ran into his stateroom. He grabbed some money and his gun and ran off the ship.

Carly stood there watching him. She said a prayer as Jason ran to catch a cab.

* * *

Liz woke up and went downstairs. "Jerry?"

She ran back upstairs and looked into his room and it was empty. She then ran back downstairs and down to where the boat was but it was gone.

She started crying. "No. How could you leave me here to die?" She screamed.

Liz cried until there were no more tears left and then made her way back up to the house. She went to the table and plopped down in the chair. That was when she saw the note. She tore it open and read it.

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I meant what I said. I would never hurt you. Getting to know you for the last few weeks has been an honor and a pleasure. I just wish it had been under better circumstances. _

_I want you to know that I will always look after you. For as long as I have breath, I will make sure that no one hurts you. You encouraged me and gave me a chance when no one else would. I'd like to think that we grew to be friends and that you weren't faking your kindness. _

_I hope you and Jason will be very happy and I hope the baby will be healthy. You deserve happiness. _

_I'm sorry if I scared you and for taking you away from those you love. At the time, I thought it was the only way to honor my brother. But, you made me realize that there were better ways to do that._

_That is why I'm forever indebted to you. You saved me from myself._

_Take care of yourself my dear. _

_Jerry_

* * *

Liz cried as she read the letter. Despite wanting to hate Jerry, she had come to understand his motives and his heart. She sighed and went back up to her bedroom and laid back down. All she could do is wait and see if Jerry sent someone for her.

* * *

Jason threw a bag on the counter. "I have a bag of money and I need a helicopter."

The man stood there staring at Jason like he was speaking Japanese. He swallowed. "Where do you need to go?"

Jason put the paper with the coordinates in the man's hand. He turned and plugged in the numbers. "It's not that far. You're in luck, I have one available."

Jason put half the money in the bag. "Your pilot will drop me off and then pick me up the next morning. You'll get the rest of the money when that happens. I've been more than generous."

The man's eyes were as big as saucers. "Very generous indeed. Come." He said waving him to the door.

Jason followed the man outside. He was going to get his girl.


	42. Chapter 42 – Finally

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. Glad you all like Jerry's redemption. Lrobinson01 – There is a method to my madness. BeckyFan1999 – Thank you so much!

Chapter 42 – Finally

The helicopter ride was bumpy. There was a storm rolling in.

"The storm is going to be bad. Hopefully, it will clear by the morning. If not, I will pick you up as soon as I can."

Jason nodded.

"I'm going to land over there." He said pointing.

"You hop out and run and I will take back off. Hopefully, I can beat the storm back."

Jason wasn't sure what he was going to find. He hopped out of the helicopter and then watched it fly away. He looked around and saw a house in the distance, so he started walking.

* * *

Jerry steered the yacht back towards Florida and docked it. From there, he boarded a private plane to Port Charles. He had some business to settle.

* * *

Jason finally made it to the house and walked inside with his gun drawn. He went everywhere on the 1st floor before he ascended the staircase. He checked a few rooms out but they were empty. He continued on and turned the next doorknob and shoved the door open while running inside.

Liz screamed. They stared at each other. Jason fell to his knees and tears filled up his eyes. "Liz?"

Liz stared at him for a moment as she cried. She then jumped off the bed and practically dove into Jason. They held each other for the longest time.

"I missed you so much." Jason said looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I missed you too. I love you." She said hugging him again.

"I love you too."

Jason stood up and carried her back to the bed and they sat down. "Did he hurt you?"

She wiped her face. "Not at all. He was a perfect gentleman."

Jason didn't know what to think. "Why did he take you?"

"I was a bargaining chip. Me for Sonny. Anthony told him that Sonny killed Jax."

Jason frowned. "That's a lie."

"I know. I set him straight and he seemed to back down."

Jason touched her face. "I have never been so happy to see another person in my life. I was going crazy."

Liz grinned. "Your hair is longer."

"I can cut it if you want."

"It's kind of hot."

Jason chuckled.

"How did you get here?"

"Helicopter. There's a storm brewing. He'll be back tomorrow to pick us up."

Liz nodded.

"I can't believe Jerry let you go."

Liz smiled. "I gave him some good advice and he wanted to pay it forward."

Jason looked down at her stomach and then back up at her eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't think so. I pretended to be to gain some leverage."

"I figured that when Anthony told me that the baby could be Johnny's, that it was a lie."

"Are you disappointed?"

"A little."

Liz grinned. "Maybe that's something we can work on."

"Gladly." Jason said stroking the side of her face.

"You hungry?"

Jason smiled. "Not for food." He said pushing a curl out of her face.

Liz laughed. "Then what are you hungry for." She said wickedly.

Jason moved his lips towards hers. Liz opened her mouth in anticipation and she felt Jason's tongue skirt across her lips and then dive deep into her mouth. His kisses showed his deep need for her. He wanted to possess her with his love and Liz melted under his touch.

Jason helped her take her top off and then took off his shirt. He stared at her body like he was trying to memorize every inch of it. He slowly placed small kisses all over her face before sucking on her earlobe and then moving down the length of her body. Her eye lids fluttered and her mouth open as she voiced her approval with sounds. He stopped at her breasts and kneaded them with one hand as he used his lips and teeth to pinch her nipples. He sucked and then used his tongue to further arouse her. Liz arched her back and moaned and succumbed to the pleasure. He grabbed a fistful of her hair as he licked and sucked her other nipple until it grew fully erect. Satisfied, he moved down the center of her body and flicked his tongue inside her belly button. He practically tore her jeans and panties off and then sensuously kissed her inner thigh. Liz's body was on fire. She quivered in anticipation as she grabbed his hair. Jason finally made his way to her sweet center. "Baby, you're so wet." He said softly as he moved his tongue in and out of her. Liz whimpered as he furiously used his tongue to make her hotter and hotter as his finger manipulated her clit.

"Oh my God…..Jason" She yelled as the orgasm exploded up through her belly and reverberated throughout her body."

Jason kissed his way back up to her mouth. "Feel good baby?"

"Mmmmm." Liz said coming down from her high. "Your turn."

She wiggled out from underneath him and sat up. "Take those pants off." She demanded. Jason stood up and took off his pants as Liz watched his erection pop out. She licked her lips and moved to the edge of the bed. She grabbed him and then started to suck as Jason grabbed her hair. "Uh….." He moaned as Liz took more and more of him into her mouth. She then used her tongue to tease him until Jason was beyond hard. She squeezed his balls and Jason's knees buckled as he called out her name.

Want for her overwhelmed him, so he grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed. Liz opened her legs for him as he moved his erection against her opening and she cried out. "Jason, now."

Jason continued to tease her and then plunged into her opening. "Fuck." He said as he pressed himself all the way inside of her. He pumped in and out as Liz bucked her hips and met his every stroke.

Jason grabbed her hips and used them to help him enter her harder and deeper. Liz cried out as Jason relentlessly moved in and out of her. He pulled out and turned her over so she was bent over the edge of the bed. He squeezed her ass and then plunged back inside of her. "Yes!" Liz yelled as he mercilessly pounded into her. She felt her orgasm build again and let out a loud grunt as it shook her to her core. Jason couldn't hold back any longer and his whole world exploded as he came inside of her. He finally pulled out and they climbed under the covers.

"God, I missed you." She said panting.

Jason held her tightly. "I ached for you."


	43. Chapter 43 – Love 247

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. BeckyFan1999 – I'm struggling with Anthony's end, but I'll try to do it justice.

Chapter 43 – Love 24/7

Jason and Liz stayed in bed until they got hungry. It had been storming for hours. They made their way downstairs and while Liz prepared something for them to eat, Jason read Jerry's note.

"I'm still going to have to kill him." Jason said putting it down.

Liz spun around, wide eyed. "No you will not."

Jason laughed. "Give me one good reason."

Liz smirked and walked over to him. "Because you want sex in the next century."

"Ouch."

"I mean it."

Jason smiled. "I was just messing with you….sort of."

Liz smacked him on the arm and went back over to the stove.

"It's a shame you had to slum it like this." He said looking around.

"Very funny. I'll just chalk up your sudden sense of humor to severe sleep deprivation."

Jason grinned and walked over to her.

"No interrupting the cook."

"I was thinking of bending you over the counter." He said pulling her into him.

Liz shivered at the thought. "Maybe for dessert?" She said wiggling out of his grasp.

"Where is the washer machine?"

Liz frowned. "Around the corner."

Liz watched him walk away as she dished out his food.

Jason saw a blanket in there so he threw it inside.

"What are you up to?" She said watching him sit down at the table.

"You'll see."

They ate and laughed. Jason put his dish in the sink when he was done and quickly grabbed hers.

"Now I know you're up to no good."

Jason smiled. "Follow me."

"For what? You're going to make me fold?"

"You're going to fold alright." He mumbled.

Jason turned the washer machine on. He grabbed Liz and kissed her passionately. They took off what little clothes they had on as Jason relentlessly sucked, touched, and ravished her body. "You're wet already." He said thrusting his finger in and out of her.

Liz moaned as Jason pushed her up against the machine and sat her down on top. He turned to the spin cycle and spread her legs and began to flick his tongue over her clit. "Jason." She yelled as the washer machine shook and Jason relentlessly used his tongue to spread pleasure throughout her body.

"Fuck me." She yelled.

Jason pulled her down and turned her around so she was bent over the washing machine. He plunged inside of her as the vibrations from the washer riddled throughout her body. "Oh my God." She screamed as Jason relentlessly pumped in and out of her body. Jason grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him so he can deepen his thrusts. The sounds coming out of Liz's mouth were driving him crazy. "Jason" she screamed as she felt the orgasm build.

"Cum for me baby." He said softly as he pounded into her.

The washer machine shook off balance and Liz moaned loudly as the orgasm ripped through her body. Jason was not far behind as he could feel the vibrations as well and his cock jerked inside of her as he released himself deep within her.

He pulled out and turned her around and she fell into his arms laughing. "How do you come up with these things?" She said panting.

"I can't give up my secrets."

She smirked.

The lights went out and they both chuckled. Liz felt her way to the kitchen drawer and grabbed her flashlight. "Come on sex god." She said grabbing his cock and leading him back upstairs.

* * *

The morning came fast. They showered and had sex and then showered and got dressed.

"We're going to be late."

Jason peeked outside. "He's not even here yet. Looks like the storm broke so, he should be here earlier."

They went downstairs and Liz looked around. She saw the book and picked it up and put it into a bag.

"What's that?"

"Just something Jerry had me read. I wasn't finished yet."

Jason nodded. "Do I need to worry about you and Jerry?"

Liz grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"I think you have that…..um….what's it called? Stock….."

"Stockholm syndrome?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I do not nor will I ever want Jerry Jax."

Jason smiled. "You better not. You're basically stuck with me."

Liz smiled. "That sounds like an entertaining thought." She said as they walked outside.

"Ever do it in a helicopter?"

She smacked his arm. "Don't even think about it."

They walked to the opening and waited.

"Are you sure someone is coming for us?"

As she said that a helicopter came into view.

Jason looked at her and made a face.

The helicopter landed and they got on. The view was beautiful and Liz loved the ride. The pilot landed and they walked into the office. Jason handed the guy the bag with the rest of the money in it, and thanked him again. The man had already called him a cab and they headed for the yacht.

"I have to warn you, Carly is here."

"Carly?"

"Yup. She didn't want me to go alone."

Liz smiled. "Well that was nice."

They walked up to the yacht and Johnny and Carly came out to meet them. Carly gave Liz a warm hug as did Johnny.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Yes. Jerry took good care of me."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"I know. It wasn't what I had expected either. But, letting me go does speak volumes."

They went inside and Jason arranged for a plane to take them all back.

* * *

Jerry walked up to the house where his sources said Anthony was hiding up. He had brought a few men with him to clear the area so he'd have full reign. He was going to enjoy confronting the man who had lied to him.

He watched his men swarm the building as gunfire broke out. Anthony's men were no match for his mercenaries. They were trained killers. When the blood bath ended, and only Anthony was left, Jerry got out of the car and walked up the steps of the house. He opened the door and saw Anthony tied to a chair.

"Mr. Zacchara, finally we meet face to face." He said smiling. Payback was going to be a bitch.


	44. Chapter 44 - Torture

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews. Hope you like torture cause it's on…..

Chapter 44 - Torture

The plane landed in Port Charles and Liz was relieved to get home. They went straight to the penthouse. There were some flowers on the table and Liz looked up at Jason curiously.

"They aren't from me." He said walking over to her.

She pulled out the note and read it. "Hope you arrived home safely. Take care – Jerry."

Liz smiled.

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. The whole Jerry thing was starting to piss him off.

Liz hugged him. "Don't be jealous baby."

Jason swooped down and kissed her so hard that Liz's legs buckled. Jason pulled her into him so she wouldn't fall.

"Wow." Liz said trying to catch her breath. "I'm going to have to get other men to send me flowers more often."

"Don't even think about it." Jason said kissing her again.

* * *

Anthony stared up at Jerry. "Are you finished yet?" He said spitting out blood.

Jerry smirked. "I've barely gotten started." Jerry sat down in a chair across from him. "So tell me, what exactly were you planning to do Ms. Webber?"

Anthony laughed. "You like the little bitch, don't you? She is a looker. I was thinking of penetrating her goodness before I strangled the life out of her."

Jerry didn't say a word.

"What? I know you want to fuck her Jerry. It's written all over your face. I can't believe you let a piece of ass come between you and your brother's killer."

Jerry leaned forward. "Well since you're the one that killed him, I figure that I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

Anthony's eyes grew big. "I don't know what you are talking about. It was Sonny."

"Do you think I'm stupid Mr. Zacchara? I know you gave me a false police report and set all of this in motion so that you could kill Elizabeth."

Anthony smirked. "It was brilliant wasn't it?"

Jerry sat back. "Well, not brilliant enough since you currently find yourself all tied up."

Anthony smiled. "So, you want revenge huh?"

Jerry smiled back. "And I will have it."

"Don't you want to know why I killed him?"

"No. I don't care. All that matters is that you die as painfully as possible."

"Did you sleep with her?"

Jerry was growing tired of the conversation. "Unlike you, I know how to control myself and respect the opposite sex. But, you know what? You've given me an idea." He whispered something in his assistant's ear and then turned back to Anthony. "I think you need to understand what it feels like to be violated since you were so willing to impose yourself on Ms. Webber without her permission."

Anthony started to shake with anger. "What do you mean?" He growled.

The man came back and handed Jerry a duffel bag. "Thanks Todd."

He pulled out a cattle prod and held it smiling. "This is probably going to hurt."

Anthony's eyes bulged out as Todd punched him and then untied him and then retied him in a different position. Anthony was now on his knees tied to the chair. He began to protest as Todd pulled down his pants.

"Please, don't do this." Anthony said starting to panic. He tried to move around but it was hard to do since his ankles were taped together.

Jerry handed the cattle prod to Todd. It had been retooled so that when activated, it would emit a constant electrical current. Todd shoved it into Anthony's ass. Anthony's screams filled the house as the electricity shot through his body. Anthony was sobbing as Todd finally pulled it out and tossed it in a trash bag.

Anthony's insides seemed like they were on fire and raw. He could barely handle the pain.

Jerry stood up. "I hope that you will never ever think of raping a woman again. I'll give you some time to feel the burn."

Jerry walked outside as Anthony whimpered and cried. He had only just begun.

* * *

Jason took a phone call and found out about the shootout. He called Johnny. "Meet me downstairs. I'm going over there."

The truth is that Jason really wanted a piece of Anthony and he wanted to confront Jerry.

He kissed Liz goodbye and headed out.

* * *

Jerry stared down at Anthony's burning flesh. He had used some acid to slowly eat away part of his back. Every time Jerry's stomach started to turn, he thought about Elizabeth and what Anthony was going to do to her, and it gave him renewed strength.

Anthony hadn't spoken for hours, but his cries had filled the air for several hours until his voice went hoarse.

Jerry knew he couldn't handle much more. So, he took a break so that he could buy more time. There was still plenty he wanted to do Anthony before he let him die. He walked back outside and sat on the steps. He missed Jax so much. The more he thought about him, the more he wanted to finish Anthony off.

A car pulled up and Jerry stood up. "Shit."

Jason and Johnny walked towards him carry a big duffel bag.

Jerry saw that Todd had come to the door. "It's okay." He said quietly.

Johnny walked inside with the bag and Jason faced Jerry.

Neither man said a word for a few minutes.

"I should kill you right now. The only reason that there is not a bullet between your eyes, is because Liz asked me not to kill you."

Jerry put his head down. "I'm sorry. I hope she is okay."

Jason pulled back and punched him. Jerry fell down onto the steps holding his jaw.

"I'm glad you let her go and I understand why you did what you did. But, I love her and you took her away from me. I'm not as forgiving as she is."

"Understood."

Jason tried to shake off his anger. "I want a piece of him."

Jerry nodded and they went inside.

* * *

Jason looked at Anthony and grimaced. "Damn… What did you use there?" He said pointing at Anthony's butt.

"He said he wanted to rape Liz and then strangle her. So, I wanted him to know what it felt like to be violated. I used a modified cattle prod."

Jason looked up at Johnny who was smiling. "Sick but effective." Johnny said admiring the work. "I might have nightmares for weeks though."

Jason smirked. He didn't realize Jerry had it in him to be so vicious since Liz had painted him out to be such a gentlemen.

"I was just giving him a little break."

Jason went to the duffle bag. "My turn."

"As long as he's dead in the end, I don't care."

Jason put some gloves on and then got down on the floor and lifted Anthony's chin so he could see him.

"You are a sick fuck. Did you really think you'd get away with this? And you wanted to rape my girl? After I'm done with you, there is no chance in hell you'll be capable of that."

Jason let go and grabbed some shears. He cut Anthony out of the restraints and pushed him onto the floor.

Anthony gasped for air as his burnt flesh came in contact with the carpet.

"I hope this hurts really bad." Jason said. He got out his drill and proceeded to drill holes in his chest. And then he slammed the drill into Anthony's crotch and relentless drilled several holes. Anthony screamed, although no sound came out, until he passed out again.

They all packed up and took everything outside. Todd doused the kitchen and the area around Anthony with accelerant. He made sure he left a trail to the door.

Jason looked over at Jerry. "Do you want to do the honors?"

Jerry nodded.

"I don't have to worry about you, right?"

Jerry smiled. "No. Just keep Liz happy and we're good."

Jason nodded. "That's the plan." He turned away and met Johnny at the car.

Jerry opened the front door and started the fire and walked back to the car. Anthony felt the fire start to melt away his shoes and he tried to scream. The pain was unbearable and he soon passed out.


	45. Chapter 45 – Good News

A/N - Thanks for the reviews. I'm going be wrapping this one up in the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. I have to say, I enjoyed the challenge of writing a triangle. I'm glad you trusted me and stayed along for the ride.

I was really laughing at ABCSOAPFAN1963 - In part, she said remind me to stay on your good side lol. You guys wanted him to pay, so I did a lot of googling to get torture ideas.

Chapter 45 – Good News

Johnny O. walked into the penthouse alone.

Liz walked into the living room. "Hey, where's Jason."

"I need to speak with you for a minute."

"Sure, what's up?"

Johnny led her over to the couch and they sat down. "I wanted to apologize to you for not protecting you that day."

Liz stared into his eyes. She could see the pain and wanted to kick herself for not noticing sooner.

She took his hand. "Johnny, it's not your fault. You did the best you could. It took a ceiling crushing you to stop you from getting to me."

Johnny shook his head. "I should have stood behind you."

Liz felt the tears starting to build. "Please don't do this to yourself. Johnny look at me."

Johnny slowly met her gaze.

"I don't blame you for any of this. And I will not stand for you blaming yourself."

Liz heard him inhale sharply and she pulled him into her arms and hugged him. "Please Johnny. I don't want you to have this on your mind. Your job is too dangerous and you need to be able to focus."

They pulled apart. "If you can't get over this, I'm going to have Jason send you on vacation."

Johnny frowned. "What?"

"That's right. I would be devastated if something happened to you because you were worried about something you couldn't control. And Jason needs you to have his back right now."

Johnny sighed.

"Tell me you are going to let this go." She said grabbing his face and making him look at her.

"Okay."

Liz hugged him one more time. "Good. I don't want to have this conversation again."

Johnny chuckled. "Okay boss."

Liz watched him wipe a tear away and then he left. Jason came in. "Everything all right?"

Liz looked up at him. He could tell she was going to cry.

Jason pulled her into his arms. "What happened?"

"I threatened him."

Jason pulled back. "Really?"

"Well I don't want him to lose focus so I told him that I'd have you send him on vacation if he didn't pull it together."

Jason was amused. "Well I hope it worked."

Liz looked up at him concerned. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's actually quiet right now. But, the man is painful to look at."

Liz smiled. "How did it go?"

"He's gone."

"And Jerry?"

Jason smirked. "Your precious Jerry is still alive. I did punch him though."

"Jason!"

"Well come on. I had to do something."

Liz shook her head. "Thank you for not killing him."

"Your welcome. I hope I don't live to regret it though."

"You won't."

Her phone rang. "Hold on."

She grabbed it from the table. "Hello?"

"Hello. How are you?" Jerry said smiling.

Liz grinned. "I'm wonderful, how about you?"

"I'm just fine."

"Where are you?"

"I'm about to get on a plane"

"So, you're leaving town?"

"Yes, I don't want to over stay my welcome."

Liz smiled. "Awww and Jason was just about to invite you over to dinner." She looked over at Jason and laughed at the look on his face. Jerry chuckled.

"I just wanted to hear your voice again. Take care."

"Jerry?"

"Yes"

"Please make sure you drop me a line every once in a while."

Jerry smiled. "Will do. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

She hung up the phone. No one could have predicted that she would actually be friends with her kidnapper, but Liz really wanted Jerry to find some happiness.

She smiled and turned to look at Jason and suddenly the room was spinning and everything went black.

Jason jumped up and caught her and laid her on the couch. He tried to wake her up but she wouldn't.

He grabbed her phone and called Johnny. "Get the car."

He picked her up and ran out of the penthouse.

* * *

Johnny watched Jason running towards him with Liz in his arms and he opened the door. Jason slipped inside and Johnny closed it and ran around to the driver's side.

"What's wrong?" He said peeling off.

"I don't know. She was on the phone and she turned to look at me and she passed out."

Johnny broke every speed law to get to the hospital. He stopped in front of the ER doors and opened the car door so Jason could get out.

Jason ran in and Epiphany directed him to a gurney. They took her upstairs and Jason watched as a few doctors hovered around her.

He sat down in the waiting room and that is where Johnny found him.

"Any news?"

Jason shook his head. "No, they haven't come back yet."

"I called Carly, she's on her way."

Jason nodded. It took about 10 minutes before Carly rushed over to him.

"Jason, what happened?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know yet."

She sat next to him and threw her arm around him. "She's going to be okay."

He nodded.

Epiphany walked over to them. "Mr. Morgan, will come with me please."

Jason stood up and looked at Carly and Johnny and then followed the nurse.

She led him to a room where Liz was sitting up and talking to a doctor.

"Jason." She said holding out her hand.

Jason walked over and took her hand and looked up at the doctor.

"Liz is dehydrated. We're doing some blood tests. Hopefully, if we get a few bags into her system, she'll start to feel better."

Jason nodded.

Patrick continued. "I put a rush on the tests, so we should have them within the hour."

Patrick left the room and Jason leaned over and kissed her. "You really scared me."

Liz squeezed his arm. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

Carly came in to make sure she was okay and the three of them chatted and waited for Patrick to come back. Several nurses wandered in and out to make sure she was okay.

Felix poked his head in at one point. "Hey gorgeous."

Liz laughed. "Oh my God I missed you so much."

Jason backed away so Felix and Liz could hug.

"Glad to have you back." Felix said softly.

"I'm really glad to be back." Liz said smiling.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

They were interrupted by Patrick.

Felix left the room and Patrick looked at Carly. "Do you want them to stay?" He asked Liz.

"Yes. It's fine."

He smiled and looked at her. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"What!" Liz yelled.

"From your HCG levels, you're probably only a month into the pregnancy."

"Holy shit." Liz said falling back into the pillow.

Carly giggled. "Congratulations you two."

Jason forgot to breath and was trying to catch his breath. He looked at Liz and they both started to laugh.


	46. Chapter 46 - Endings

A/N –Thanks for the reviews. I can't believe this one is over. I actually never intended it to be this long but I just kept writing it. But, I'm glad you enjoyed it and stay tuned. I'm in the middle of writing a new story and I'm really excited about it.

Chapter 46 - Endings

John walked into the safe house and headed towards the bedroom. He opened the door and Claudia looked up at him. The guard had tied her up a few hours earlier and left her on the bed.

"What do you want?" She sneered.

"It's time." Johnny said softly. He knew what he had to do.

"So you're really going to kill me?"

Johnny nodded. "You brought this shit on yourself."

Claudia was furious. "I didn't do anything to your precious Elizabeth."

"But you did Claudia. And I know you. If I let you go you'd want revenge against us all. Elizabeth has suffered enough. Now it's your turn."

Claudia felt the bile build up and started thrashing. "Fuck you Johnny. You are a piece of shit to do something like this. Do you really think Anthony is going to let you get away with this?"

Johnny smiled. "Anthony is dead Claudia."

Claudia glared at him. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. He's nothing but charred ashes."

"Did you do it?"

Johnny shook his head no. "I didn't even have to get my hands dirty."

Claudia looked at him with disgust. "I can't believe I ever loved you."

"I really don't think you ever did. You have no idea what the word means."

"And you do."

"Yes, I do now."

"Elizabeth never loved you."

"She cared for me deeply and I certainly loved her. Who's ever cared about you?"

"I can't believe you are doing this all in the name of that bitch who dumped you."

"It's called integrity. It's something else you have no concept of."

"Fuck you Johnny."

Johnny smirked. "You're boring me." He stuck his head out the door and another man came inside.

"What's going on?" Claudia said nervously.

"He's going to kill you slowly. If you pass out, he'll wake you up. If you stop bleeding, he'll make sure you start again."

Tears started to fall down Claudia's face.

The man took a sharp knife from his bag and stood over Claudia. "This is going to hurt."

Johnny watched him carefully slit Claudia's wrists as she whimpered and cried.

"Goodbye Claudia."

She screamed at him as he turned and closed the door. Johnny sighed. It was just him now. But, he knew he was better off.

* * *

Jerry got off the small plane. He had made a detour to upstate New York. He changed and snuck into the mental facility and made his way to Abby's room. "Sorry Liz but I just can't take the chance." Jerry had checked in with a nurse there and found out Abby wasn't any getting better and she was still intent on killing Liz.

He stepped into her room and took out the camera. Abby was restrained and looked at him strangely. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare. You'll never hurt Liz again."

Abby's face contorted. "I'm going to kill that bitch."

"I don't think so." Jerry said taking out the syringe. He injected her with 5 grains of morphine and then put some drops in her eyes to mask the symptoms. "Goodbye bitch."

Abby's eyes closed and Jerry quietly left the building.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The months before she gave birth seemed to go so fast. It was a blur of preparations, swollen feet, and anticipation. But, today was the day that they would bring their precious baby into the world. They had opted not to know the sex.

Liz felt like she was going to explode. She hadn't been able to see her toes for at least 2 months and the baby kicked her so much, she thought that all her internal organs must be bruised. She held Jason's hand as the nurse guided them to the delivery room. Liz had been in labor for 8 hours already, so it was almost time. She held her breath as another contraction raced through her body and squeezed the life out of Jason's hand.

The baby was delivered 2 hours later. It was a boy. Liz held him close and cried as she counted his tiny fingers and toes. She watched Jason hold him and talk to him and she found herself crying again.

They took the baby and moved Liz to a room. She was exhausted but so excited at the same time.

She fell asleep for a few hours and woke up to see a nurse hand Jason the baby.

"Hello Jacob Rider Morgan. I'm your daddy."

Liz smiled. She watched them bond and the nurse walked back in. "Little Jacob is hungry. You ready to feed him?" She asked Liz.

She nodded.

The nurse brought the baby over and helped Liz get started. Her eyes filled up with tears as she watched the baby eagerly drink her milk and Jason walked over and kissed her. He was beyond happy.

* * *

They brought the baby home and put him in his bassinet. Liz sat in the rocking chair and watched him sleep. She hadn't even heard Jason come into the room.

He got down on one knee in front of her. Liz turned to him and was surprised by the amount of emotion in his eyes.

"I love you so much. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful gift. You mean everything to me Elizabeth and I never want to be without you."

Liz felt the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Will you marry me Elizabeth Webber?"

Liz gasped and looked down at the beautiful ring and then back up at Jason. "Yes." She said throwing her arms around him. Jason put the ring on her finger and slowly kissed her. On cue, Jake stirred.

They looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

They were married six months later. Jerry showed up with his girlfriend and got to meet Jake. Liz really liked her and was happy that Jerry had turned his life around.

A year later, they found out Liz was pregnant again. This time it was a little girl. They celebrated her birth joyously and never took each other for granted. No one could pull them apart.


End file.
